


sent to destroy

by Alastory, WTF BNHA BakuBowl 2021 (bakubowl2021)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Berserks, Braindance, Cyberpsychosis, Cyberpunk, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Evil Corporations, F/M, First Time, Gangs, Genocide, Illness, Implants, Implied Brutal Murder, Injury, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Kissing, Madness, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Pining, Psychosis, Revolution, Rough Bakugou Katsuki, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Single work, Songfic, Swearing, Tough Love, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voice Kink, cyberware, streetkid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakubowl2021/pseuds/WTF%20BNHA%20BakuBowl%202021
Summary: Бакуго Кацуки страдает от киберпсихоза, и у него один шанс на миллион спасти свою шкуру — «Белый шум». Он помогает, но куда больше ему помогает монтажер брейнданса Кьека. Они с трудом притираются, но когда, наконец, им это удается, все рушится к херам. Ведь Кьека принадлежит «Шельмам», а Бакуго — «Тигриным когтям», и перемирие у тех закончилось.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Jirou Kyouka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF BakuBowl 2021





	1. nuclear war behind glass walls

### глава 1. nuclear war behind glass walls

То, что ему, Бакуго, уже срывает башню, Киришима сказал еще в начале зимы, то есть полгода назад. И добавил:

— Эй, мужик, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас не до того, но ты должен расслабиться. У тебя такими темпами точно предохранители полетят. И че тогда? Макс-таковцев вызывать? Они даже не будут разбираться, а положат с одного выстрела. Вся начинка закоротит, а потом они превратят тебя в фарш. Так что хорош меня посылать. Лучше давай решим, куда пойдем. В бар? Аркаду? Поедим, снимем «кукол»?..

Всякий раз, когда Киришима заводил такой разговор, Бакуго искренне хотелось ему врезать, но как-нибудь аккуратно, чтобы не сломать челюсть и случайно не повыбивать недавно поставленные глаза. И неважно, что его типа приятель и напарник порой умел взбесить как никто. Не то чтобы специально, а тупо из несгибаемой доброжелательности. Киришима редко кого убивал и калечил, хуево выполнял поручения «Тигриных когтей» (если надо было кого-то наказать), зато хорошо чувствовал себя в качестве вышибалы и напарника типа «защитник». Под его реалскином было столько брони, что можно принимать боеголовку грудью. Скорее разнесет весь район, но Киришиму не раскурочит. И по этой же причине Бакуго не спешил ломать себе костяшки и относительно хрупкие встроенные в кисти импланты. Да, у него охуительная огневая мощь в предплечьях, целые, мать их, гранатометы, но не противотанковая байда, а так, разнести витрину и броню на два-три порядка ниже, чем у Киришимы.

Поэтому в очередной раз, когда Киришима завел свою песню насчет расслабиться, Бакуго рявкнул «Отъебись!», и они пошли дальше проверять клуб, задолжавший «Тигриным когтям». Бакуго действовал чрезмерно жестко — он это понимал и без вздохов Киришимы, который на каждую сломанную кость возмущался «Эй, мужик, ну так же нельзя!». Не имея возможности разъебать Киришиму за то, что он периодически зудит и не боится открыть рот, Бакуго отрывался на тех, кому можно причинять боль.

За это он себя ненавидел, но ничего поделать не мог. После того, как его родителей — сотрудников «Арасаки», а не каких-то там подпольных торгашей, — грохнули с особой жестокостью, а потом еще «мусорщики» растащили тела по кускам, Бакуго уже не жалел никого. Ни одну сволочь в этом проклятом городишке, где, стоит выйти за Площадь корпораций, и тебе гарантированно пиздец.

Мать у него разрабатывала дизайны и модификации реалскинов, а отец занимался формой корпокопов и всяких технарей. «Арасака» во всем практиковала стандартизацию, так что работы хватало. Родители Бакуго жили в Хейвуде, почти в элитной его части, то есть в центре Уэллспрингс, но из любопытства или ради дизайна всяких штук посещали сомнительные рынки и навещали даже Глен, а там улицы четко делились на территории «Шестой улицы» и «Валентино». Бакуго до сих пор лили в уши, что именно разборки этих банд привели к тому, что родители попали под шквальный огонь, после чего, раненые, не смогли уползти или вызвать помощь. «Мусорщики» наверняка расчленяли уже трупы.

Бакуго устал считать, сколько раз бил кого-либо за эту версию. Его и самого за агрессию не раз разъебывали в мясо, стараясь проучить, чтобы против своих руки не распускал. Могли и убить, но простили в счет прошлых заслуг и благодаря мнению, что он просто на грани киберпсихоза. После установки гранатометов он и правда стал неустойчив. Любая херня могла его взбесить.

Но не так, как рипер в Маленьком Китае, у которого Бакуго нарыл сырой брейнданс, где его мать в агонии припоминала, как он мелкий носится по не сильно загаженному парку. Это все, что осталось от нее. За это Бакуго размозжил риперу череп и размазал мозги по грязной стене. От горя он чуть не задохнулся.

Надо сказать, что проблемы с гневом у него были всегда, но никогда не выходили из под контроля. Скорее Бакуго был тем, кто просто не способен прогибаться и пресмыкаться, и эта черта не дала ему прожить жизнь достойного сотрудника корпорации. У него была хорошая школа, перспективы получить несколько высших образований за счет «Арасаки» и, как только будет готов, пуститься в крысиные бега с другими такими же подающими надежды. Но не сошлось. Сначала он нарвался на драку с каким-то сынишкой важной шишки, потом нагрубил одному мелкому боссу на Корпоративной площади, куда ходил повидаться с родителями, если те сидели за разработкой месяцами и даже на день не возвращались домой. Пара случаев, вроде ничего особенного, но его запомнили и вымарали из всех списков: что на поступление, что для службы. Ему определили место мелкой сошки и посоветовали вступить хотя бы в «Тигриные когти», если не хочет подохнуть в канаве. Родители ничем помочь не могли, и Бакуго согласился. Так еще в семнадцать он понял, что его жизнь ничего не стоит. Любой, имея за спиной защитника в виде корпорации, может похерить судьбу хоть подростка, хоть взрослого. Заплатить нужным людям и навсегда заткнуть рты. В свои девятнадцать Бакуго отлично выучил законы улицы: хочешь жить — бей первым.

Спустя год, вступив в «Тигриные когти», Бакуго пару лет только и делал, что вымещал злобу за свои неудачи на тех, кто задолжал банде или не хотел подчиняться. Он действовал жестко, филигранно, никогда не оставлял трупы, если того не требовали боссы, за что очень скоро Бакуго стали ценить и посылать в сложные точки. Успех обеспечила и странная закономерность: если Бакуго и еще пара «тигров» выходили на работу, другие банды предпочитали не лезть на рожон. Можно сказать, они предчувствовали, что их ждет. Бакуго не сомневался в своих силах, в своей огневой и физической мощи, поэтому принимал этот факт не без самодовольства, хотя не позволял ему сказываться на качестве работы. Бакуго не ослаблял внимание и никому не доверял. Никому, кроме Киришимы.

Тот увязался за ним почти сразу, в тот же год, когда пришлось вступить в банду и крышевать магазинчики. Поначалу Бакуго думал, что ему специально назначили какого-то членососа-позера, который только и умеет, что красить шевелюру в красный и трепаться на тему «трумужиковости», но тот на все провокации неизменно отвечал дружелюбием, на агрессию — хорошим блоком, а после вообще не раз спасал Бакуго от града пуль. Реалскины у них были абсолютно разные. Киришима не мог похвастаться огневой мощью, зато был просто непробиваем. С качественными энергоблоками он мог ставить силовые щиты, а если те уничтожали, еще и активировать «каменную» броню, которая делала его похожим на кусок скалы с торчащими повсюду острыми углами. Что ни говори, а разработка «Арасаки», спущенная «тиграм» в награду за какую-то адскую мокруху. Такую броню ставили всем вышибалам, кого брали выламывать двери и служить живым щитом.

Бакуго в свою очередь не мог получить броню подобного класса, поскольку его энергоблоки работали на огнестрельные импланты, а потом на гранатомет, и вся система сильно перегревалась, так что приходилось обходиться одной ловкостью. Или прятаться за Киришиму. Поначалу Бакуго было стремно на него полагаться, но после перестрелки, где пушка на паучьих ножках едва не нашпиговала их крупным калибром, пришлось засунуть гордость в зад и довериться Киришиме.

Раз довериться, два довериться, пару раз измазаться в чужой крови и принести патлатого с вываливающимися кишками на базу — и вот они не разлей вода. Бакуго до сих пор не понимал, как так вышло. Просто теперь они работали вместе, жрали, спали и чуть ли не шароебились по одним и тем же клубам. Точнее, Киришима пытался водить его поглядеть на стриптиз или отдохнуть за брейндансом, но в итоге уходил веселиться один. Бакуго мрачно пил, безнадежно скучал и валил домой. Или не валил, если Киришима рано напивался и просился помочь добраться до квартиры.

Они помогали друг другу, проводили вместе около восьми часов в сутках и научились эффективно работать, не говоря ни слова. Более того — они улавливали настроения друг друга, и Киришима первым догадался, что Бакуго на грани киберпсихоза. Сумел отличить проблему от хуевого характера.

Поэтому в один день он предложил Бакуго:

— Слушай, понятно, тебе мои советы побоку, но... попробуй. Знаю четкое место, где есть брейнданс, который лечит даже конченых психов. Охереная штука, просто пушка! Сходи, а? Если тебя грохнут, я с кем на дело пойду?

Бакуго на это лишь усмехнулся. Ему удобно было думать, что придурок перед ним — никакой не приятель, не желает ему добра, а просто не хочет упускать выгоду. Они долго притирались, добились в этом успеха, но у Бакуго почему-то язык не поворачивался называть Киришиму хотя бы знакомым. Но все-таки, сомневаясь во всем, он неохотно кивнул, и тут же получил сообщение от Киришимы с картой. Сохранив информацию, Бакуго уже повернулся к своему «Яйбе», как услышал:

— Ладно, все, отстал. Но ты это… короче, рискни, попробуй… — еще раз просительно повторил Киришима, грустно оскалился, показав при этом треугольные искусственные зубы, и, почесав в затылке, взлохматив алую шевелюру, оседлал свой «Бреннан». Он двинул в Маленький Китай, а Бакуго — в Кабуки. Там было слегка напряжно из-за «Шельм»: шлюхи и их защитницы не жаловали «Тигриных когтей» и всегда держались наготове. Хотя Бакуго еще никого из пластиковых кукол не убил, но не сомневался, что при случае легко грохнет любую. Но лучше обойтись без жертв — новая волна бунтов не понравится боссам и «Арасаке». Пока что сверху спустили приказ «шельм» не трогать. Чтобы не провоцировать разборки, Бакуго не стал надевать привычную куртку с тигром и брать что-то кроме «Лексингтона» — гранатомет он деактивировал еще на базе, потому что никакой работы вечером не намечалось.

Выискивая в Кабуки нужный подвал, Бакуго вообще ни на что не надеялся. Просто хотел, чтобы Киришима со своими советами отъебался и больше никогда не испытывал далеко не ангельское терпение Бакуго. Будет хреново однажды очнуться и увидеть под собой дымящийся труп напарника, с кем ты планировал сегодня-завтра пойти на работу.

* * *

В Кабуки уже к обеду скапливается столько мусора, что кое-где можно увязнуть. Особенно его дохера в подвальчиках, где киснут мешки, в которых наверняка кроме вчерашней лапши можно найти чей-то глаз или отрезанные пальцы. Везде стоит вонь от кислых соусов, мочи, плавленого пластика и проводок; а кое-где в нос ударяет что-то совсем органико-химическое. Такое ощущение, что в промышленную кислоту кинули труп, и его кожа и волосы, а также гнилые кишки, расплавляясь, становятся даже не отходами, а новым биооружием, от которого откажут сначала легкие, а потом и мозг.

Но там, куда Бакуго направил Киришима, было и мусора поменьше, и вонь потерпимее. Рядом тусовались шлюхи, тщательно охраняемые «Шельмами», но с дешевыми глазами, поэтому никто из них не запалил «тигра» на чужой территории. Если прискачет «охрана», отдохнуть не удастся. Придется ломать руки и портить лица. А если «шельм» будет много, придется уходить переулками, и тогда в Кабуки лучше не соваться день-два. У Бакуго не было столько времени (и не хватало терпения), чтобы откладывать визит к мозгоправу на потом.

Всю дорогу Бакуго пытался убедить себя, что эта херня — брейнданс — хоть как-то поможет. Он уже давно понял, что психологическая обработка на него не действует. То ли «щепки» с имплантами поставлены как надо, то ли от природы устойчив. Его не брали даже «куклы» из «Облаков», которые могли подстроиться под выбросы гормонов, улавливать какие-то мозговые активности и лить в уши отменную херню. Они расслабляли любого, внушали надежду на новую жизнь, а еще так жадно и ласково пялились своими колдовскими глазами, что у них текли, как малолетние сучки, и прожженные корпораты. Но Бакуго на сеансе хотелось лишь одного: разъебать хорошенькое личико, расколоть череп и вытащить ебуче-блестючие глаза, которые бесили своими эффектами и не давали сосредоточиться. Понятно, что его реакции — симптомы киберпсихоза. Понятно, что с этим пора уже что-то делать. И он сделал лучшее, что мог на тот момент, — съебался куда подальше, стараясь никого не убить.

Он не любил брейнданс. Наверное, потому, что ему на хер не упало переживать чью-то жизнь и чьи-то эмоции. Ему в принципе не хотелось видеть, что там у других в башке, но иногда приходилось лезть и туда. «Тигров» порой нанимали и на расследования, хотя почти все они заканчивались в духе «пытай того, пристрели этого, а ту прошмандовку доставь тому-то». Так что Бакуго скорее знал брейнданс по отрывкам, которые ему очищали, чтобы он мог поискать следы задолжавшего торчка, кинувшего банду шестерки или рипера, который хреново выполнил свою работу и теперь обивает пороги Пасифики, чтобы спрятаться под черными плащами «Вудуистов». Только последние никого не спасают, кроме креолов.

Фильмы, концерты, секс-вирт Бакуго никогда не смотрел, хотя Киришима заваливал его этим мусором каждую пятницу, когда они заканчивали работать. Понятно, что придурок хотел расслабиться и предпочитал это делать в компании, только Бакуго не всралось наблюдать, как левая телка объезжает чей-то член. А стоять под дождем несуществующего тропического леса было неиллюзорно больно — и лес, и чистый дождь, и пение птиц в этом мире уже навсегда проебали.

Однако Бакуго знал, что брейнданс изначально придумали для психотерапии. И что уголовников жестко лечат через сеансы вирта, внушая панические атаки даже от кухонного ножа. Это помогало, хотя и не так, как задумывалось. А то, что подкинул ему Киришима, могло вообще убить на хуй и сделать из него овоща.

О «Белом шуме» давно ходили слухи, и на рынке черного брейнданса о нем говорили разное. Некоторые тупо не пережили сеанс, а некоторые выходили абсолютно нормальными. Кто-то начинал трындеть о Боге, о том, что там можно прикоснуться к источнику всего сущего, а кто-то заливал, что это просто белый коридор в никуда, настоящая инсталляция Рая. Те, кто называл себя технодрочерами, заявляли, что это тупо симуляция пустоты, но не черной. И что в отличие от «Черной дыры» самовыпилиться потом не так хочется. Но все сходились на одном: результат всегда разный.

Спускаясь в подвал, отмеченный Киришимой на карте, Бакуго ожидал увидеть банду отбитых наркош, каких-нибудь недокачков, которые в свое время не попали ни в «Животные», ни в «Шестую улицу» (и теперь вопрос времени, когда они докатятся до «мусорщиков»), но… не угадал. Его встретило пустое и относительно чистое помещение с фиолетовыми диванами, обтянутыми искусственной кожей (они составляли почти замкнутый полукруг); над ними висела брейнданс-система с четырьмя толстенными кабелями — такие обычно ставили для подключения от четырех до восьми человек, и срать на безопасность или конечное качество. Чуть дальше, в углу, стояло специальное кресло для одного клиента. Сразу у входа к стене жалась небольшая стойка. Чуть подальше виднелся дверной проем, который скрывали занавески, составленные из мелких блестяшек. Они отражали любой свет, и нельзя было понять, что там за ними.

Едва Бакуго шагнул вперед, как где-то пискнул сигнал, и в комнату вошла типичная телка из старого Кабуки — довольна худая, с фигурой мальчика, японка. На ней практически не было татуировок, и каре, сделанное «шапкой» с очень высокой челкой, выдавало в ней слишком «нормальную». К тому же волосы были просто темные, со слабым фиолетовым отливом. Едва подведены глаза, вообще не накрашены губы. Под глазами вытатуированы мелкие красные треугольники. Одета тоже слишком нормально — черные джинсы, чуть сползшая с плеч футболка не по размеру. На ногах — высокие ботинки с пряжками и фиолетовыми световыми элементами по краю подошвы. Они давали небольшой отблеск и отражались от пола, выстеленного черной плиткой.

— Клиент? — без особо интереса спросила японка, и Бакуго кивнул.

Он так привык видеть размалеванных шлюх Кабуки, способных вообще на все — хоть вплести в волосы светодиодные дреды, хоть сменить половину кожи на кислотно-розовый металл, — что теперь просто не понимал, на чем остановить взгляд. В его глазах японка перед ним была где-то чуть заметнее работниц фабрик и стареющих мамаш из кварталов «Валентино» — те еще не застали повальную аугментацию и не заказали у сынишек поставить золотые пальцы или воткнуть крест прямо в лоб.

Бакуго сам не отличался стилем. Про него часто говорили «никакой», а, получив по зубам, быстро соображали, что его стиль не в светящихся и кислотных шмотках, не в тупых татуировках, набитых в пьяном угаре, а в том, как он живет и действует. Разбираясь со многими, в том числе с противниками жирнее и мускулистее себя, Бакуго выучил главное — не светись лишний раз. Если на тебе не будет опознавательных знаков, особых примет, всегда можно сойти за нищего кочевника, который тут проездом. Прихватит «эдди» — и поедет себе с миром. Его не могли описать копам, агентам корпораций, всяким обсосам из банд, поэтому он почти никогда не нарывался на ловушки. А если а Найт-Сити носить все черное и редко напяливать что-то чуть ярче желтой куртки, можно едва ли не всегда шастать невидимкой. Почти везде выламывают блоки питания у фонарей, вырывают светодиоды и бьют неоновые вывески. А если и не бьют, в их свете хуй что разглядишь.

Так что увидеть еще кого-то без понтов оказалось какой-то неожиданностью. Бакуго не сразу сообразил, что именно он пришел спросить.

— «Белый шум» загоняешь? — наконец уронил он.

Японка напряглась, но ответила почти ровно:

— Мы не поставляем черный брейнданс. Это все знают.

— Пиздишь, — фыркнул Бакуго.

Та вскинула бровь.

— Мы не поставляем, снафф тоже, но если хотите что-то особенное…

Она не успела договорить — у Бакуго дернулась рука. Он только моргнул, а когда снова уставился на японку, уже держал ее за горло. Она вцепилась в него пальцами правой, а сама пыталась левой достать до чего-то в заднем кармане джинсов. Бакуго был выше и больше нее, поэтому легко завел руку ей за спину и подцепил то, что она хотела вытащить — электрошокер. Судя по этикетке, модель средней категории. Если ебнет — заглючит почти все железо в теле. Все равно что схватить нейровирус.

— Сука! — сквозь зубы выругался Бакуго, отбрасывая электрошокер куда-то за стойку. Японка в его руках задергалась. Ее и без того большие глаза стали огромными. В них читалось и ожесточение, и ужас.

«Ну да, блядь, я же держу ее за горло», — успел подумать Бакуго, прежде чем получил пинок в живот. Опираясь на его руку, японка подтянулась и попыталась дать тяжелой подошвой ботинок ему под ребра, но оказалась слишком легкой, чтобы нанести хоть какой-то урон. Попытка не удалась, и из правого глаза японки выкатилась крупная, черная от подводки, слеза, смачивая красный треугольник — татуировку. 

Бакуго заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть. Хотелось другого — ебнуть девку об стену и бить до тех пор, пока все мозги и платы не вылетят из черепной коробки, пока мозговая жидкость и кровь не измажут стены. Но… блядь, нельзя. Эта ведь ничего не сделала. Она тупо предупредила…

Нет, она сходу напиздела, что «Белого шума» у них нет. А терпеть тех, кто пиздит, у Бакуго уже не хватало сил.

Встряхнув девку в руках и приподняв над полом повыше (так, что теперь она судорожно шкрябала носками плитку и пыталась на них удержаться), Бакуго прорычал:

— Нехер-р мне заливать! Попробуем еще раз. «Белый шум» есть?

Из левого глаза японки тоже скатилась слеза, после чего девка кивнула. Одновременно она как-то неудачно дернулась, и ее футболка сползла чуть пониже, обнажая ключицу, и тогда Бакуго увидел, что за закорючки наколоты там.

«Блядь, это же “M”, а “M” значит “Шельмы”» — дошло до Бакуго. Ситуация складывалась херовее некуда. По-хорошему, эту японку нужно кончить, и все. И кончить в том числе потому, что она может натрепать «тиграм», что про «Шум» спрашивал кто-то из своих. «Тигры» не любят держать у себя психов, а киберпсихов особенно — страдает репутация. Честь и верность «Арасаке» — превыше всего.

Бакуго еще раз заглянул в глаза японке и почему-то подумал, что вот он, предел. Что он уже псих, и кончит его вот эта телка или те же «тигры» — не важно. Он теперь с любого чиха едет с катушек, от любого возражения готов убивать. Вопрос времени, когда к нему вызовут макс-таковцев или пошлют убийц с катанами, смазанными нейротоксинами. Одна царапина — и он будет дергаться на полу, в луже собственной мочи, захлебываясь кровавой пеной, и все это — в полной темноте. Современные нейротоксины нередко вызывают слепоту и полный паралич. Охуенное завершение карьеры и рабочего дня в принципе.

Наверное, именно поэтому он отпустил японку и медленно отошел в сторону, чтобы потом рявкнуть:

— С хера уставилась? Заряжай свою хуйню — и вперед! Если примочишь меня под «Белым шумом», тебя расчленят так мелко, что даже мусорщики нихуя не соберут! Звать твоих шлюх не советую. Если не хочешь, чтобы «тигры» сожрали тут на хуй всех.

Для ясности угрозы Бакуго снял на время куртку и резко приподнял футболку. Поворачиваться сильно не стоило — японка и так бы поняла, что светящаяся в темноте татуха на всю спину — оскаленная морда зверя. Добровольно Бакуго бы такую хуйню ни за что не набил, но тут выбора нет. Банда врастает в тебя глубоко, крепко, оставляет следы даже на коже.

Девкой перед ним владеют «Шельмы», им самим — «Тигриные когти».

Если кто узнает, что они сговорились на сеанс брейнданса — им пиздец. Ебаный пиздец.

Но они — сговорились.

* * *

Киберпсихоз толком не исследуют и стараются не пускать сведения о нем в общее информационное поле — от этого страдает репутация корпораций, всяких подпольных и неподпольных клиник, продажи новомодных таблеток падают, и у послушного стада появляются сомнения: ставить или не ставить глаза от «Кироси»? А так ли нужны «ноги-кузнечики»? Может, ну его, и не добавлять навороченные регуляторы боли? А то с ними рискуешь так ебануться, что тупо счешешь себе кожу или реалскин с рук и ног, зайдешь в огонь и не выйдешь.

Но по факту недовольны только копы: каждый божий день они отправляют на тот свет по шесть-десять психов. Минимум треть в ежедневной статистике мертвецов — из-за киберпсихоза. Почти каждого психа приходится пристрелить. Но бывает, что некоторые из них делают другим одолжение и сами вгоняет пулю себе в череп или втыкает первую попавшуюся железку в сонную артерию. Таких остается лишь упаковать — и дело сделано.

И раз никто достоверно не знает, в чем прикол киберпсихоза, какие у него вообще симптомы, как работать с киберпсихами и реабилитировать их для жизни в обществе, по местным сетям ходит одна только чушь. Любые болезни, поломки, истерики и нервные срывы приписываются киберпсихозу. Дошло до того, что какое-то время было модно называть свою телку «киберпсихичка», потому что по радио где-то полгода гоняли всратую песню с таким же названием. Она держалась в ТОП-10 пару месяцев, и еще несколько ее заказывали по инерции.

Но Бакуго не сомневался: у него точно киберпсихоз.

Он понял это из тех данных, что удалось накопать в запрещенных сетях и купить на рынке. Чуть ли не вечность назад, когда Сеть была едина, любой мог залезть на сайты ведущих медицинских сообществ и журналов, скачать подходящие статьи и сам разобраться. Но теперь даже за эту херню требовали отвалить приличных «эдди», и Бакуго отвалил.

До него дошло, что выбора нет, надо все узнавать, когда он вдруг проснулся на набережной, на пластиковом поддоне, на который обычно ставят грузовые контейнеры. Как он, блядь, тут очутился, как он продрых до рассвета, не чуя ног, почему его никто не грабанул, не убил, не спустил дрейфовать в грязные воды — Бакуго не знал. Трупов рядом не было, но это не значит, что их не было вообще. Он мог в беспамятстве где-то перебить кучу народу, а потом на автомате зашкериться в груде мусора.

До этого провалов в памяти почти не случалось. Точнее, Бакуго отключало ненадолго и в безопасном месте. Он мог упустить из виду пятнадцать минут, максимум час, но на это Бакуго было плевать. Обычно время исчезало из вида не на миссиях, а в каком-нибудь баре или дома. Очень долго Бакуго списывал эту херню на алкоголь и на то, что ему пытались подмешать колеса, чтобы вырубить и ограбить, но искусственная печень, стимсоп и неоволокна, а также прокачанный до максимума обмен веществ, справлялись почти с любой херней. Бакуго невозможно было напоить и отравить банальной наркотой. Остались только ебаные нейротоксины — крайне дорогая и редкая штука.

Так что Бакуго вырубало что-то другое.

И по этой же причине, наверное, он ни хера не чувствовал.

Бакуго было все равно, что жрать. Он не помнил точно, когда именно любой вкус пропал, но это случилось очень быстро. Пропало и чувство консистенции. Любая жратва напоминала промышленные отходы. Ничего, кроме воды, не воспринималось нормально. Бакуго пробовал ходить по разным барам, заказывать от джина и искусственной сангрии до виски двухсотлетней давности, но все чувствовалось как промышленный спирт. Все на вкус было как топливо, которым несло от ави, если плохо герметизированы баки. Не то чтобы Бакуго настолько ебнулся, чтобы его попробовать, но ему почему-то казалось, что даже эту херню его искусственный желудок переварит.

Когда Бакуго стало ясно, что любая еда для него мука, он стал заказывать спрессованный протеин коробками, отдавая предпочтение «влажному». Кишки у Бакуго еще были свои, и страдать от запоров ему не улыбалось. При грамотном потреблении (по часам) нужной дозы стимуляторов, витаминов, регуляторов иммунки, подавляющих отторжение таблеток и другой важной херни можно было прикинуться почти нормальным. Утром и вечером Бакуго распечатывал три батончика, приканчивал каждый в три укуса, глотал похожие на слизня куски, запивал литром воды, заедал горстью таблеток и забывал о жратве до следующего раза. Так было оптимально: закинулся — и работаешь. К тому же не сразу, но со временем он нашел почти чистый протеин, который пиздили со складов протеиновой фабрики под контролем «Арасаки». Этими брикетами кормили корпокопов и силовиков, так что продукт был если не высшего, то хотя бы оптимального качества. И на вкус не полная дрянь. Бакуго быстро привык жрать этот «мел» и не возникать. От него хотя бы не выворачивало.

И если с едой как-то решилось, то со сном нихуя нельзя было сделать. Последние месяцы Бакуго гонялся за этим неуловимым призраком, пытаясь поймать суку и заставить служить себе. Если не спать, пробки вышибает очень скоро — это Бакуго понимал. И он закидывался седативами, потел в качалке, стараясь умотать оставшиеся живые мышцы, посещал типа «расслабляющие салоны», куда часто ходили корпораты, но по факту лишь изводил себя. Почти везде его пытались не расслабить, а трахнуть, а он в свою очередь хотел вышибить мозги каждой твари из тех, кто пытается к нему прикоснуться. Без сна враждебность и отторжение только росли. Без сна Бакуго чувствовал, что готов задавить любую суку в толпе, и плевать, кто перед ним будет: ребенок, женщина, старик… Без сна не было тормозов: Бакуго мог нарваться на «сэмпаев» из «тигров», и те в свою очередь имели право прикончить его за дерзость. Такой порядок у «Тигриных когтей»: не чтишь старших по рангу — кормишь рыб и крабов. Или крыс в канализации.

Но сном и едой дело не ограничилось. Бакуго четко ощущал общую бесчувственность. В бою он рисковал больше, мог выломать себе руку, мог подставиться под пули, потому что заебался ждать в укрытии, когда цель покажется. Некоторые из «тигров» даже пытались его пиздить, но Бакуго было насрать. Без боли его выносливость возросла до бесконечности, и только остатки разума удерживали его от того, чтобы на выговоры и пиздюли не реагировать тотальным уничтожением. Иногда Бакуго казалось, что обойти все «чайные» «Тигриных когтей» и грохнуть, блядь, всех — самый оптимальный вариант. Потом Бакуго, естественно, встретит десант из «Арасаки», продырявит разрывными и покончит с его жалкой ебанутой жизнью.

Общая бесчувственность обострила и другую проблему: Бакуго адски бесили все. Они раздражали его с самого детства. Почему-то его вечно окружали идиоты, инфантильные придурки, неспособные ничего сделать с первого раза. Даже без киберимплантов Бакуго всю жизнь хвалили за исполнительность и умение справиться с любой херней. Поэтому на него обратили внимание корпораты — толковые солдаты и командиры всегда нужны. Такие куда лучше отбивают атаки озверевшей толпы или наемников конкурентов. Другое дело, что Бакуго не умел подчиняться. Любые формальности на тему поклониться вызывали у него инстинктивное «пошел на хуй», что для корпоратов запредельная дерзость. Поэтому Бакуго при всех талантах ждала только улица. И терпеть ее сынов, а точнее отбросов, он в принципе не мог.

Его одинаково тошнило и от мужчин, и от женщин; от наемников и шлюх, от риперов и сектантов. При всем желании Бакуго не смог бы припомнить хоть кого-нибудь, кто бы хоть как-то нравился. Все бесили занудством, тормознутостью, тупостью, своими страхами и дебильными надеждами. От многих несло немытым телом, мочой, болезнью, гниением, силиконовой смазкой, дешевым алкоголем, техническим спиртом, сгоревшей проводкой и хер еще знает чем. После смерти родителей окружающие были для Бакуго лишь мешками с дерьмом, и если до киберпсихоза он мог хоть иногда об этом забывать или тупо не замечать, то теперь буквально каждый нарывался на него и чуть ли не упрашивал: да, убей меня! Прикончи! Вынеси очередной мешок внутренностей и дерьма, и дышать станет легче! 

Добыв нужные статейки из Сети, Бакуго много не выяснил, но убедился: бесчувственность, отсутствие аппетита, нервная анорексия (булимия), бессонница, немотивированная агрессия, эмоциональная изоляция, провалы в памяти, изменения в памяти, усталость, апатия… и еще сотня симптомов — признаки киберпсихоза. И если нихуя с ним не делать, конец будет пиздец мрачным.

Поэтому Бакуго сделал ставку на «Белый шум». В крайнем случае вирт доведет его до ручки и поможет убить себя. Бороться с нежеланием есть и спать, бороться с жаждой крови он уже устал. 

* * *

Едва на него нацепили обруч и провели калибровку, как перед глазами расползлось белое ничто. Все звуки вырубило. Все чувства — тоже. Тело потеряло вес. Заглох пульс. Заглох звон в ушах. Бакуго открыл рот и не почувствовал, что открыл рот. Пошевелил языком и не почувствовал языка. Он что-то сказал, но не раздалось ни звука.

Шевелиться не имело смысла.

Смотреть было некуда.

Чувствовать — нечего.

Он был в полной пустоте. В полной тишине. В полном небытие.

Его больше не было.

Бакуго Кацуки умер и слился с ничем.

Как был ничем, так ничем и стал.

И это чувство свободы было пиздецки прекрасным.

* * *

Он проснулся от того, что в нос бил крайне приятный запах. Ни на что не похожий, он заполнял изнутри и согревал теплом. Ни с чего встал член, и захотелось потянуться. Мускулы сковала сладкая лень. Любое шевеление причиняло наслаждение.

Даже дышать было приятно, и он медленно, с наслаждением дышал. Каждая клеточка в теле пела от восторга, что она существует.

Впервые за долгое время сердце часто и с приятной болью билось. Кровь пульсировала на лице, на шее, и ее ток отлично чувствовался. То, что сердце качает кровь, то, что она покорно разливается по телу, оказалось пиздец как приятно.

Чувствовать себя живым было хлеще, чем экстаз.

Бакуго не помнил, чтобы на него накатывала такая хуйня хоть от чего-нибудь: хоть от «блестяшек», хоть от невъебенных стимуляторов, которые однажды выдала «Арасака» для какого-то заказа…

Додумать он не успел — кто-то потянулся за обручем и снял гарнитуру. Кто-то потянулся проверить ему пульс, и приятный запах усилился. Каждый, блядь, волосок на оставшихся участках живой кожи вздыбился. Яйца поджались, мускулы напряглись. Бакуго приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что над ним склонилась японка и в ужасе пялится на него так, как будто он тут пережил клиническую смерть. Одновременно он понял, что так сладко несет именно от нее. От каждого ее микродвижения по воздуху разносилась новая волна запаха. Сладость была немного острой — телка перед ним чертовски боялась. И в то же время с какого-то хуя жалела его. Страх и жалость были написаны на ее лице.

— С вами… все в порядке? — с хрипотцой спросила она, и ее вибрирующий голос приятно ударил по Бакуго. Сам тембр, интонации болезненно ласкали слух, и Бакуго вздрогнул. Телка как будто мимоходом трахнула его прямо в мозг, но удовольствие продлилось меньше секунды. Это пиздец как бесило, и хотелось еще и еще.

Но любая злоба как будто заворачивалась в вату. Вместо напряга — расслабление. Вместо ярости — болезненная фиксация. Секунды тянулись очень долго. Глядя японке в глаза, Бакуго рассматривал все цветные петельки ее радужки, то, как они собираются в бархатное полотно темного, почти черного цвета с сероватым металлическим отливом. Он не помнил, чтобы человеческие глаза вообще имели какой-то цвет и фактуру. Всю жизнь ему было похуй на все эти детали, а теперь каждая била по нему, отпечатывалась в самом сердце.

Наверное, у него был дофаминовый приход. И хлещущее из всех щелей животное обожание надо было куда-то деть. А раз телка перед ним спровоцировала адскую дофаминовую бурю, именно она и стала жертвой.

После того, как он сорвался, все события смешались в кашу, четкой последовательности тупо не выстраивалось. Бакуго только помнил, что боролся с девкой, хватал ее и давил, но без агрессии, стараясь не причинять боли. Дофаминовая буря в нем не давала причинять боль, и каждый недовольный крик и стон японки неприятно бил по нервам, а каждый судорожный вздох разливался внутри теплом. Бить ее, ломать, протискиваться в нее не имело смысла. Бесполезно ее убивать или даже вырубать — она тут же перестанет так пахнуть. Бакуго не помнил, что вообще надо делать, чтобы телка потекла и сама раздвинула ноги — шлюх он давно не заказывал и почти никогда не пытался ни с кем из баб договориться. Никакого полезного опыта не припоминалось, и действовать приходилось наобум.

Непонятно, как, но он соскочил с кресла, успел перехватить японку и, поборовшись с ней немного, притащил за шкирняк к одному из полукруглых диванов. Скинув ее туда, он стянул с себя куртку, футболку и, опустившись на диван, придавил еще брыкающуюся жертву. Погружаясь с головой в душистое облако ее запаха, он просто не слышал ее угроз. Изредка улавливалось что-то на тему «я прикончу тебя, урод!» и «ты живым не выйдешь!», но Бакуго это не волновало. То, что она ругается, бесится, орет на него, только возбуждало. Тело потряхивало от наслаждения, и член сильно давил на шов ширинки.

Уткнувшись носом в ключицу девки, а потом в жилистую шею, он не удержался и попробовал ее на вкус. Было приятно солоно, и свежая тонкая кожица ласкала язык. Бакуго слегка прихватил ее зубами и чуть не сдох, когда девка под ним панически вскрикнула. Ей было и больно, и хорошо.

Дальше все шло какими-то фрагментами, какими-то разрозненными картинками, где он придавливал вертящуюся под ним японку, слизывал с ее щек слезы, с шеи — пот, а потом рвал тряпки на ней, забирая клочок за клочком. Когда, наконец, показалось тощее бледное тело с торчащими ребрами, он совсем слетел с катушек: стал впиваться там и здесь зубами, втягивать кожицу в рот, засасывать где только удавалось. Девка под ним быстро пошла темными пятнами — везде, где он пытался надкусить ее сладкую плоть, остались кровоподтеки и широченные синяки.

Бакуго мучил странный голод, непохожий на обычный. Хотелось девку растерзать, сожрать, но когда он действительно впивался в нее зубами, получалось несильно, даже осторожно, без особой боли. Он мял ее, давил, щипал за раздражающе торчащие соски, присасывался к ним и оттягивал губами, за что девка колотила его по шее, затылку и пиздецки сладко всхлипывала.

Когда он содрал с нее джинсы вместе с бельем и ботинками и раздвинул ноги, она была уже готова. Тонкая ниточка смазки тянулась от половых губ к белью и осталась потом на внутренней стороне бедра. Именно оттуда, между ног, несло сильнее всего. Сладкий и крепкий запах раздражал ноздри и бил по нервам сильнее, чем если дать пощечину или отвесить удар с вертушки.

Кусая потом губами жирок на внутренней стороне бедра сопротивляющейся девки, подбираясь к сочащимся половым губам, Бакуго не думал вообще ни о чем. Он понятия не имел, как отлизывают там, противно ли это, стремно ли. Все, что его беспокоило, — идет или нет этот сладкий запах. Поэтому Бакуго без всяких сомнений проник языком между нежных складок, стараясь особо не вглядываться, что и как там устроено. По хриплым ругательствам, тычкам в спину и по голове он понял, что кусать здесь не надо, как и засасывать. К тому же за первый жесткий засос ему так треснули по башке, что зазвенело в ушах. Мышцы на бедрах японки то и дело сильно напрягались, ягодицы поджимались, и она вертелась в его руках как ненормальная. Воплей он не слышал — только мычание. После долгой борьбы они вошли в один ритм, и девка стала ловко тереться об его язык. Ее запах стал слаще и сильнее, и кисловатый привкус смазки заполнил рот.

Наверное, она пару раз кончила. Может, только раз — Бакуго не следил. Он оторвался от девки только потому, что член адски ныл и требовал разрядки. Приспуская штаны и белье, устраиваясь между ее ног, он едва заметил, как ее маленькая рука нырнула в неснятую кобуру, которая осталась висеть у заднего кармана, прикрепленная к поясу.

Нависнув над девкой (заплаканной, красной, с потекшей тушью и искусанными губами), он успел только протиснуть в нее головку, как дуло тяжелого ствола уперлось ему в висок.

Сверкая огромными от страха глазами, девка с сексуальным ожесточением прохрипела:

— Еще двинешься, и я тебе башку прострелю!

Бакуго усмехнулся. Чувствуя, как обнажаются зубы, как все его лицо перекашивает от презрения, жалости и насмешки, он так же хрипло ответил ей:

— Ну стреляй, блядь, если сможешь. А потом трахайся с трупом, если такая тупая.

Она заметно вздрогнула, но не опустила «Лексингтон».

Проникая в нее полностью, по самые яйца, и морщась от того, какая она узкая, Бакуго медленно наклонился к лицу девки и на пробу прихватил ей верхнюю губу губами. Как целоваться, он тоже не особо помнил и никогда, наверное, не умел. Шлюх не целуют, а другие были тупо противны. Размазывать по лицу чужие слюни — то еще удовольствие. Но с девкой под ним все выливалось в кайф на грани экстаза. Надо было только не жестить, и Бакуго интуитивно дозировал силу и грубость, не давая девке под ним расслабиться, заскучать и захотеть куда-то деться.

Он победил, когда на каждый толчок она стала постанывать ему прямо в рот. И когда она выпустила «Лексингтон» и обняла Бакуго за голову.

* * *

Наверное, они трахались как ненормальные пару часов, делая небольшие перерывы в полчаса. В промежутках удавалось лишь коротко подремать и иногда попить. После первого раза Бакуго перетащил девку в соседнюю комнату, где она оборудовала себе спальню, кабинет и поставила холодильник для еды. Тут она и жила, и работала.

В холодильнике нашлась мятная газировка и какая-то дешевая, почти техническая, вода. Но водно-солевой баланс она восстанавливала, и можно было целоваться не пересохшими губами.

Каждый раз между ними завязывалась борьба, и девка и не думала уступать позиции. Она ругалась, кусалась, била его, а потом приглушенно стонала и послушно подскакивала на нем, принимая член. Иногда что-то находило на нее, и она с ожесточением целовала Бакуго. Ее мертвые глаза то загорались, то гасли и становились холодными, как пепел. Почему она дает, а потом отворачивается и прикидывается дохлой, Бакуго тупо не понимал. Ему это не нравилось. Он кусал ее, целовал, дергал, тормошил, и она раздраженно отвечала ему проклятиями, тычками, а потом и поцелуями.

Наверное, она для себя решила, что проще дать, чем не дать. Но, даже злясь, она забывалась, когда Бакуго удавалось сделать ей особенно хорошо, причинить ей много удовольствия. Она невольно выгибалась ему навстречу и обнимала бедрами, если он находил нужный угол или трахал ее достаточно глубоко. Перед самым оргазмом она становилась совсем мягкой и жадной. Доходило до того, что она, ни хрена не соображая, с размаху билась об него ягодицами и твердой косточкой на лобке. Даже там расползлись синяки, и Бакуго хотелось смеяться от самодовольства.

После четвертого или пятого раза (оба не считали) они надолго вырубились. Кажется, до самого утра. По крайней мере, когда Бакуго, пошатываясь, вылез из чужой кровати, кое-как оделся, собрался и вышел на улицу, забегаловки в Кабуки еще не открылись.

Оповещения посходили с ума, говоря, что ему мучительно хочется жрать, и Бакуго больше не мог на них забивать. Пусть и с трудом, но он нашел бургерную.

Запихивая в себя «Жиртейсти» и давясь от жадности, Бакуго впервые за долгое время наслаждался вкусом синтетического мяса и генно-модифицированных огурцов с луком. Даже самая отвратная еда теперь казалась едой.

* * *

Размышляя над тем, что сделал с ним «Белый шум», Бакуго решил: ему просто дернули все рубильники. Что какая-то херня, связанная с передачей сигналов от нервных окончаний мозгу, наконец-то наладилась. Сильный шок перезапустил нервную систему и вернул многие чувства.

Все-таки человек — социальное животное, которому надо вкусно жрать, много спать, тереться боками с себе подобными и хоть иногда от души трахаться. Все потребности, как и награда за удовлетворение их, записаны где-то там в генах, в коре мозга или в его извилинах, в низменных инстинктах. Если даешь телу все, что только хочется, оно создает естественные наркотики — дофамин и всякие другие штуки, которые вызывают чувство полноты жизни.

Но почти каждый в этом блядском городе лишен элементарного ощущения, что все еще жив. Хроническая неудовлетворенность толкает на преступления, на извращения, на поиск новых впечатлений, новых колес, новых «кукол», домов... Плевать, что у тебя есть, чем рискуешь и что утратишь завтра. Главное — это новое, новое, новое...

Появление новых технологий неизбежно привело к разработке соответствующих программ, колес, блокаторов, искусственных гормонов и другой дряни, которой накачивали всех, кому ставили хоть какое-то железо, хоть какие-то импланты. И Бакуго тоже наверняка накачивали, пытаясь сделать предсказуемым, управляемым. Риперы «Тигриных когтей» не заботились, будет ли у него потом личность, сможет ли он контролировать ярость, справится ли с отчуждением. Теперь, когда Бакуго все опять чувствовал, он прекрасно понимал, что у него отняли.

Ублюдки похерили ему жизнь.

Но осознание этого продержалось недолго, как и эффект от «Белого шума».

Остаток выходного дня Бакуго потратил на то, чтобы восстановиться: он жрал все подряд, что обещало быть вкусным (при этом поливал роллы, кацудон и какое-то дебильное рагу соусом чили, чью остроту опять чувствовал), спал где-то восемь часов, а потом вышел проветриться. Прогуляв до позднего вечера, Бакуго, усевшись за столик какой-то забегаловки на оживленной улочке района Уэллспрингс, спокойно пялился на людскую массу, которая медленно текла мимо, почти ничем не задевая его. Нет, человеческое тепло и стремные запахи по-прежнему обдавали Бакуго, и он мог бы справедливо ненавидеть абсолютно всех в этой толпе, но больше ничего такого не чувствовал. Теперь каждый прохожий не были «вне», не был чужим — другим видом, пришельцем, биомусором. Бакуго глядел на людей и чувствовал, что принадлежит им, что ничем от них не отличается. Это ощущение было нормальным, потому и приятным.

Но на следующий день надо было снова работать, и он пошел с Киришимой инспектировать риперов. Судя по приказу, который им спустили сверху, некие докторишки-рвачи начали экономить и под видом качественного железа ставить всякий мусор, прикупленный у торгашей Кабуки. И ладно бы такой беспредел творился в самом Кабуки, но не в Джапан-тауне же! Сюда прикатывают туристы, тратят «эдди» не глядя и пачками, перед ними нельзя ударить в грязь лицом.

Бакуго так и сказали: «Обман клиентов — пятно позора для всех нас. Убери пару крыс, чтобы другие боялись».

В итоге Бакуго пришлось раздавить одному риперу череп, а другому разворотить взрывом гортань. Оба не хотели говорить, куда дели «эдди», а если бы сказали, то Бакуго бы еще подумал, а не сохранить ли им жизнь. После нормального выходного, когда удалось снова почувствовать себя человеком, убивать даже откровенных тварей уже не хотелось. Убивать не нравилось, и у Бакуго сильно зашкаливали показатели стресса. В последние годы они в принципе зашкаливали, каждый, сука, день, а тут еще утром стояла полная тишина. Ни тахикардии тебе, ни кортизола под небеса.

Но все похерило убийство двух уебков. Бакуго мысленно пожелал им гореть в аду.

Он начал потихоньку скатываться обратно.

И все-таки недостаточно быстро, чтобы Киришима не поймал его на переменах. После того как Бакуго грохнул сразу двоих, напарник, стараясь разрядить обстановку, с вымученной ухмылкой выдал:

— Ниче се! И типа все, не жестишь? Никаких пыток, кишок по стенам? Хорошие выходные были?

Бакуго отвел взгляд и с раздражением щелкнул языком.

— Не, мужик, ты че, сходил попробовать «Белый шум»? И как оно? Вставляет? Че там вообще? — не унимался Киришима, выпаливая вопрос за вопросом. Бакуго отвернулся от него и вышел из комнатушки в подвале, чтобы подняться по лестнице и выбраться на свет божий. Киришима не отставал. Он только внимательно поглядывал под ноги, чтобы не наступить в лужу крови, которая расползалась по бетонному полу от второго рипера.

Когда они оказались снаружи, Бакуго уже оторвал стопу от земли, чтобы двинуться дальше по переулку и пойти в «чайную» (то есть отчитаться и прихватить баблишко за проделанную работу), как вдруг Киришима поймал его за локоть и мягко повернул к себе. Если бы Бакуго остался при киберпсихозе, он бы за такую выходку вломил Киришиме так, что искусственные руки бы погнулись. А потом бил бы и бил до тех пор, пока не сдерет ударами реалскин и не обнажит металлические каркасы лицевого скелета. Киришиме давно сняли почти все лицо. От Киришимы по факту остались лишь мозг и пара-тройка органов.

Но теперь бить не хотелось. Киришима не так бесил. Поэтому Бакуго отбрехался от него в нескольких словах:

— Да нихуя там нет. Пусто. Все белое. И типа все.

Киришима мягко улыбнулся и отпустил его руку со словами: «Рад за тебя, чумба. Ходи чаще, не загибайся», и в этот день они больше ни хера не обсуждали. Рассказывать, что кроме путешествия в страну Небытия он мимоходом еще трахнул, кажется, монтажера брейданса, Бакуго не хотелось. Киришима ни хуя не поймет, почему так вышло. Бакуго и сам не понимал, как блядь, все завертелось.

* * *

В выходные и в первый рабочий день Бакуго еще что-то думал о той японке, которая поставила ему «Белый шум». Во-первых, потому что так, блядь, не бывает, что кидаешься на любую телку безо всякой причины. Где-то там должен был сложиться подкат, какие-то переговоры на тему «спрос-предложение», но нихуя не организовалось, а случился секс, причем довольно запоминающийся. Может, все дело в том, что у Бакуго давно никого не было, и после перерыва всякая херня чувствовалась сильнее, но оставалось еще кое-что, что он пока плохо понимал и принимал. Например, то, что с какого-то хера еще помнит лицо японки и ее хриплые стоны. 

Во-вторых, он думал о той девке, потому что невольно прикидывал, а не повторить ли все через неделю? Та, ясен хрен, подготовится, встретит его со стволом или наймет кого-нибудь, но Бакуго где-то на краю сознания быстро решил, что это не проблема. Любых можно кончить, любых можно напугать до усрачки, так что той японке больше никто не поможет.

Наконец, он, вспоминая, как она пахнет и охуенно течет, пару раз подрочил, и это сбавило ему стресс. Пока он не вошел в штопор киберпсихоза, тело требовало разрядки. Но удовлетворять себя рукой — не то же самое, что сжимать живое тело, не то же самое, что сдавливаться под его напором. У той японки, похоже, почти не было реалскина, все в ней было натуральное, и такую телку хрен сейчас найдешь, если учесть, что каждая первая заменяет себе всю кожу, вагину и придуряется на каждый толчок, визжит и выгибается, будто ее коротит от подступающего оргазма. Та японка ни в чем не притворялась, потому что была живой. И узкой. И маленькой. Еще не испорченная технологиями и хотелками большого города, она была чистым наслаждением. Ни ее слова, ни привычки, ни реакции не бесили Бакуго, так что имело смысл попробовать с ней договориться.

Только думать о ней он скоро не смог. Через пять дней лютой работы, в ходе которой он грохнул пару мужиков из «Шестой улицы», обезвредил «тигра»-киберпсиха и еще отнял у мальстремовцев два ящика с какими-то заебатыми автоматами, которые те спиздили у «Арасаки», думать вообще ни о чем не получалось. Бакуго опять не спал. Вся еда снова стала отходами и резиной. Он перестал контролировать себя, и кому-то в бою оторвал на хуй руки. При этом, как сказал Киришима, он орал во всю глотку. Ну пиздец, а не приходы.

Очнувшись после всех этих охуительных приключений среди каких-то баков, в мусоре, Бакуго решил, что так жить нельзя. Не помнить себя, не чувствовать ни хуя, жрать колеса и вкалывать себе боевые стимуляторы — слишком дорого для мозгов, сердца и собственной личности. Чтобы собрать разобранную психику по кускам, он должен регулярно бывать в «Белом шуме». И та телка поможет ему, а не захочет — сдохнет.

* * *

Как он и предполагал, она встретила его со стволом, и это была стремная пукалка от «Баджет армс», напечатанная на каком-то хуевом 3D-принтере. При выстреле патрон тупо застрял, и если бы японка с перепугу дернула спусковой крючок еще раз, ствол бы разорвало, и осколки пули, скорее всего, влетели бы ей в лицо. Бакуго зажал пистолет и рывком выдрал его из рук девки. Он мог бы переломать ей пальцы, но чудом обошлось. Откинув бесполезную игрушку за стойку, он схватил девку за грудки и подтянул к себе.

— Не умеешь стрелять — не лезь, — прошипел он, и девка уставилась на него с испугом и злобой. Она закусила тонкую нижнюю губу, как будто терпя боль, но при этом опасаясь издать хотя бы звук. И правильно опасалась.

Спустя неделю Бакуго уже себя не контролировал. Он едва держался, чтобы не вдавить ее в стену, а потом не размазать там же тонким слоем. Его синтетические мускулы могли и не такое. Как-то раз при очередном припадке он без напряга выломал армированную дверь внедорожника, за которым укрывались сучки из «Шестой улицы». Это стоило Бакуго рук — искусственные мышцы и связки полопались и почти полностью вырвались, руки повисли на честном слове. Если бы Киришима не пошел на таран и не снес охуевших от страха противников, Бакуго бы прострелили башку, и на этом все его мучения закончились. Но нет, кто-то сверху или снизу мечтал, чтобы он тонул в безумии вечно. А может, он заработал суперхуевую карму, и таким, как он, даже перерождение не положено — это с какой позиции посмотреть.

В припадке ожесточения Бакуго плохо разбирал, какое у японки лицо, что там вообще на нем. Перед глазами стояла густая пелена, все размывалось до пятен. Хоть каким-то ориентиром служили только красные треугольники. Вдобавок он не понимал, что ждать от девки. Он не разбирал выражений ее лица, плохо слышал, что она лопочет, но не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться: она угрожает ему, пытается заговорить, может, торгуется, чтобы вырваться из хватки. Она опять полезла за электрошокером, и Бакуго снова его отобрал.

Все повторялось. Все было как в прошлый раз. Чтобы выйти из пата, надо было рявкнуть погромче, потребовать, чтобы девка включила ему «Белый шум», и она включила.

Эта конченая, если бы хотела, могла убить его раз двести. Бакуго знал, что риски неоправданно велики, что в трансе брейнданса он безоружен, уязвим, полностью в ее власти. Но японка опять не захотела пачкать руки. И опять на ее лице читалась какая-то пиздецовая жалость.

Когда Бакуго вышел из белого ничего, по комнате снова разливался сладкий запах. Сильный и островатый, он вышибал мозги куда надежнее, чем пистолеты «Баджет армс». Запах девки действовал как «Лексингтон», с которым в Найт-Сити лучше не расставаться.

Что мог поделать Бакуго, если эта конченая перед ним не решилась ни бежать, ни убить его? Кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться и не отвечать на ее провокацию? Она держит в руках невидимое оружие, бьет по нему и загоняет в угол. Она пробуждает в нем неадекватные жажду и голод. Меняет его, хотя он ни хуя такого не просил.

Рядом с ней он вообще не помнит о самоконтроле. Рядом с ней охуительно хочется жить.

* * *

Они снова затрахали друг друга до изнеможения и вырубились на несколько часов. Когда Бакуго продрал глаза и на пробу пошевелился, японка рядом (искусанная, вся синяя, обессиленная и разбросавшая руки по постели как придется) медленно разомкнула ресницы. Не поворачиваясь к нему, она хриплым глубоким голосом сказала:

— Ты просто больной урод.

Бакуго фыркнул и оскалился. Ну да, с этим хрен поспоришь.

— И наслаждаешься этим. Думаешь, я тебя не убью? — почти без эмоций спросила она.

Бакуго уткнулся лбом в подушку, стараясь не заржать. Он лежал на животе, поэтому особенно слышал, как стучит придавленное сердце. Пока что собственное. Даже с сомкнутыми веками перед глазами всплывали сообщения, что искусственный желудок пуст, и надо пожрать. В некотором роде Бакуго скучал по боли, вызванной голодом или передавленной диафрагмой. Но у него давно почти вся брюшина заменена. И реалскин бесшовный — не такой же, как на руках.

Вспомнив о том, как много в нем арасаковского железа и искусственных покрытий, Бакуго при всем желании не мог испугаться угрозы. А что в нем, блядь, убивать? Что в нем осталось от него? Член, часть кишков, паховые мышцы, почти все на бедрах, шея там...

А все-таки довольно много. Поэтому он мог чувствовать зверский засос, оставленный прямо под сонной артерией. Шея болела так, что как будто отхватили целый кусок.

— Как зовут? — вместо ответа на угрозу глухо, в подушку, спросил он.

— А тебе не плевать? — немедленно ответила девка.

— Если спросил — не плевать.

Она презрительно хмыкнула.

— Ты меня, кажется, с другими «шельмами» попутал. Я не секс-работница, если что. И от того, что ты соизволил спросить имя, не заберу заявление у копов.

— Ну заявляй. Только они хер тебе помогут.

Что-то зашуршало, и Бакуго понял, что японка повернулась к нему. Подняв лицо от подушки, он наткнулся на ее пронзительный взгляд ожесточенной жертвы. Да, она признавала этим взглядом свою слабость, но в то же время твердо решила бороться до конца. И грубить ему, не боясь, что он вырвет ее острый язычок.

Мимоходом Бакуго вспомнил, что да, у него еще свой язык. И самый эффективный способ покончить с любыми воплями и разборками — засосать девку. После нескольких раз у него что-то начало получаться, и порой от того, что он творил у нее во рту, она как-то обмякала и переставала сопротивляться.

У девки не было сил оттолкнуть его, когда он, перевернувшись на бок, стал подгребать ее ближе. Она не могла даже губы сомкнуть, чтобы не пустить его внутрь. Ворочая языком у нее во рту, в этот раз Бакуго не жестил, а старался сделать все медленно. Некуда было торопиться. Не надо было бороться. Они очень устали и злиться друг на друга чисто физически не могли.

Она часто и прерывисто дышала ему в рот, сладко елозила по языку языком и иногда всхлипывала. Когда они расходились с влажным звуком, между ртами натягивалась ниточка слюны. Бакуго обрывал ее языком и снова припадал к медленно распухающим и наливающимся кровью губам. Слишком тонкие и бледные изначально, они казались невыразительными. Но после грубых поцелуев расцветали и притягивали взгляд. Вдобавок после укусов и жестких заломов, после того, как он вдавливал японку в постель, пытаясь, видимо, вытрахать душу, смена тактики сильно била по ней. Ожесточение проходило, девка отвечала лаской на ласку и начинала медленно краснеть лицом. В чем смысл? Нахуя все так? Как это вообще работает? Бакуго подумывал спросить, но потом тупо забил. Работает — и работает. Есть вероятность, что так японка от него не сбежит и даже скажет свое имя.

Оторвавшись от нее, он хрипло спросил ей в губы:

— Ну так как зовут?

И она ответила треснутым голосом, в котором была какая-то разрывающая душу искренность:

— Кьека.

Отпустив ее, Бакуго быстро перекатился на другой бок и сел на постели.

— Короче, Кьека, пошли пожрем.

* * *

Шестое чувство подсказывало Бакуго, что его хотят убить. Пробить затылок, грудину, запустить руку в клетку ребер и вытащить сердце. Кьека с постным лицом тащилась за ним в сторону Джапан-тауна, то и дело пытаясь вырвать из хватки руку. Но глаза ее горели чуть ли не ненавистью.

— Моих денег хватит только на забегаловку в Маленьком Китае, в курсе? — в который раз напомнила она. — Поиметь на деньги меня не выйдет.

Бакуго раздраженно повел плечами и еще раз грубо её осадил:

— Да на хуй нужно. Кто приглашает, тот платит — догоняешь? Вся жрачка за мой счет.

— Это ты что, решил купить меня? Я тебе сказала, что...

— Да завались ты! И дай номер счета, куда кидать «эдди». Еще с виртом не разобрались.

Маленькая рука в его лапище напряглась, и Кьека, помолчав немного, скинула ему гребаный счет. Увидев сообщение через «Кироси», Бакуго в три сокращения зрачков скинул сумму с процентами. Получив деньги, Кьека так охренела, что застыла посреди улицы, и Бакуго по инерции протащил ее по асфальту. Она бы свалилась, но он резко обернулся, поймал ее и рывком поставил на ноги.

Выглядела она напрочь потерянной. Но когда перевела взгляд на него, в глазах не было ни капли благодарности.

— Ты все-таки решил меня купить... чтобы я замяла дело... какой же ты ублюдок.

Бакуго злобно фыркнул и, наклонившись к ее скуластому лицу, с раздражением зашипел:

— Да заебала ты! Несешь одно да потому! Тебя что, блядь, вот тут при всех засосать, чтобы ты заткнулась? Что мне с тобой делать?

Кьека вытаращилась на него как на какого-то психа. Ну да... вообще-то он псих и есть. Просто с ней это нихуя не чувствовалось. Наоборот — нормальность перла из всех щелей. Из-за этого чувства нормальности он не кинул девку, а потащил с собой пожрать. Что-то такое делали все, если цепляли кого-нибудь. Бакуго же до этого — никогда. До банды было слишком дохуя проблем с родителями, «Арасакой», со школой, которая пыталась от него избавиться. А как попал в банду — надо было доказывать делом, что он чего-то стоит. Многие годы всякая социализация шла мимо него. Вся социализация упиралась в демонстрацию силы. Секс ему подгонял работодатель, то есть «тигры». Устраивая общие попойки, они вечно тащили шлюх и нередко заканчивали адской групповухой. Не потерять девственность было тупо невозможно, хотя Бакуго особо не помнил, как это случилось с ним. Его чем-то накачали и напоили, и тогда еще живая печень хуевенько перерабатывала наркотические и отравляющие вещества. А следующий «первый» раз, который он хорошенько запомнил, был в искусственном онсэне, где его чуть не утопили, сука, искусственными грудями. Они весили просто дохуя, чуть ли не как баллон с кислородом. Про такое никому не расскажешь. Даже заикаться — пиздецки стыдно.

Но еще с тех времен Бакуго твердо усвоил, что любая заказная девка всего-то отрабатывает«эдди». Иногда старается из страха, чтобы не свернули шею и не скинули в канализацию. Очень редко какая-нибудь из них заметно течет, если посмотрит на него, но даже так хуй разберешь, профессиональное это или нет. Почему-то любая неискренность, наигранное обхождение бесили Бакуго не на шутку. Ему резко становилось противно, и хотя член не падал, что-то внутри мерзко сжималось. Мало на свете найдется извращенцев, готовых трахать предмет. И любая шлюха для Бакуго была что предмет. Проще купить себе пластиковую вагину и не позволять ни одной твари себя касаться.

С Кьекой пошло все по-другому. Она давала ему потому, что он этого добился. Она текла потому, что он постарался. Она злилась, если он ее подбешивал, расслаблялась, если ей было безопасно и хорошо. И Кьека сама, не спрашивая, его целовала. Она кусалась, била его, выгибалась, стонала в ухо и сжималась на члене. Она много чего делала, но без старания или притворства, не за «эдди». Все ее реакции — его заслуга. И с ней он за все рассчитался, целуя, нализывая или трахая под нужным углом. Скинутая сумма — не за секс, а за «Белый шум». Оплата с процентами, потому что в первый раз он проебался и не заплатил.

После того, как он пригрозил ее прилюдно засосать, она смутилась и, опустив глаза, неохотно выдала:

— Ладно, проехали. Пошли уже быстрей, потом разойдемся.

* * *

Наверное, он слишком расслабился, но риск спалиться перед своими же Бакуго не особо напрягал. Да, в Джапан-тауне «тигры» на каждом шагу, и пока они с Кьекой шли, пришлось пересечься с парой знакомцев. Да, «тигры» следят, чтобы «шельмы» или другие банды не тащились отдыхать в элитные клубы типа «Облака» и все такое. Но по факту они и не тащатся, потому что не наскребут столько «эдди». В Джапан-тауне в основном отдыхают туристы и корпораты, изредка — корпокопы. На территорию «тигров» не заходят, потому что тут все пиздец как дорого.

И раз так дорого, то отличиться можно только супернавороченными имплантами, реалскином с золотом и платиной, шмотками на заказ, тачкой не хуже «Квадра Турбо-Р». Если ничего из этого у тебя нет, ты нищета и на хуй никому тут не нужен. Поэтому Кьеке, чтобы до нее никто не доебывался, хватило всего-то заклеить гигантским пластырем татушку «шельм». Выцветшие джинсы и длинная черная куртка (наполовину из искусственной кожи, наполовину — из прочного непромокаемого сукна) делали Кьеку солдатом невидимой армии обслуживания: по Джапан-тауну постоянно шатались ремонтники и доставщики, наладчики брейнданса и всякие массажистки, в том числе ртом.

Вторая причина, почему Бакуго не напрягался, — Кьека не была в базах, доступных ему. Он просканировал ее телосложение, скелет, расшифровал ДНК-след и загрузил все это добро как параметры для поиска. У полицейских не нашлось даже отметки о проживании. У «тигров» — и намека, что девку перед ним надо опасаться. Вдобавок, пока она, обессилев, спала, Бакуго незаметно подключился к ее порту и выяснил, что у нее точно нет боевых имплантов. Тепловое и электромагнитное сканирование, конечно, заранее показали, что никаких пушек и наворотов не присутствует, но единственный способ знать точно — залезть в систему напрямую. Одновременно это позволило узнать, что за железо стоит в черепе Кьеки и для чего. Почти вся аугментация ограничивалась башкой и служила одной цели — быстро переваривать информацию из грязного брейнданса, чистить его и украшать всякой хуйней, чтобы потом продать подороже. При этом мощностей девке явно не хватало. Износ плат и всякой мелкой электроники был критическим. Пару раз она едва не поджарила себе мозги — сведения о перегрузках остались в системе.

«Нищая. Она пиздец нищая. И ее доят "шельмы"», — быстро сообразил Бакуго.

Опять же сканирование показало, что у нее практически вся кожа своя. Реалскин покрывал только небольшие участки на левой ноге от бедра к колену и часть левой руки от предплечья к локтю. Мышцы там остались слегка поврежденными, зато свои. Видимо, какая-то херня в тех местах начисто выжгла кожу, и пришлось полностью закрывать мясо искусственным плетением. Повезло, что реалскин подобрали нормальный, по ощущениям ни за что не отличишь от обычной кожи. Но Бакуго бы сообразил по запаху, где здесь наеб.

Так Бакуго выяснил, что Кьеку никто не пасет, что «тигры» на нее даже не посмотрят, но только при этом не догадался стянуть у нее номер банковского счета. Пришлось потом спрашивать.

Сканирование Кьеки одновременно помогло и не помогло. С одной стороны, Бакуго ответил на вопрос, с какого хуя его так несет и он сходит с ума от запаха девки. С другой — он так и не понял, что его, блядь, так задевает, берет за горло. Он что, типа тащится от натуральной кожи? От натуральных запахов? А ниче, что его так же тошнит до тяги блевать от всех нищих в Маленьком Китае? Бывает, идешь, видишь прохожего, а у того из потного дряблого мяса выглядывает потемневший, чуть ли не ржавый, имплант. Бывает, натыкаешься на совсем дешевую шлюху — старую, испитую, с какими-то язвами. И что? Он бы ее трахал? Нет.

Его отвращала как неприкрытая уязвимость и слабость человеческой плоти, так и аугментация, которая умудрялась вытравить почти любую слабость, прикрыть железом, пластиком и искусственными нитями гниющее и стареющее мясо.

Кьека была первой на памяти Бакуго, в ком держался баланс. Там, где ее мясо сдало, было немного искусственной кожи; там, где ей не хватало мощностей, добавили плат и порты, искусственные глаза, чтобы она могла связаться со всем миром. Но в остальном она осталась собой. Ее шея, губы, щеки, кожа на руках и ногах — все было свое, природное. И все это было создано так, чтобы нравиться Бакуго.

И раз она дохуя ему нравится, стоило бы о ней позаботиться. Если девка будет плохо жрать, ее чистый запах выветрится. Эндокринка сядет, пот будет выводить всякий мусор. Кожа пойдет морщинами. Из-за синтетических жиров появятся отечность и стремные отложения. Нет, Кьеку нужно кормить органикой, чтобы она, как ебаный корпораты, вела здоровый образ жизни.

С этой мыслью Бакуго и повел Кьеку в один из гастробаров, куда бы сам никогда не пошел. Там давали всяких живых гадов. Условно живых.

* * *

— Ты... ты хоть понимаешь, что это? — нервно спросила она, когда уселась вместе с ним за стойку и открыла меню.

— Живая жратва, — не задумываясь, ответила Бакуго.

— Это... осьминоги. И креветки. На эти деньги можно шиковать месяц.

Бакуго фыркнул.

— Ты не разгоняйся. Они не особо живые.

Кьека подняла на него большие глаза, в которых читался шок. Она явно не доперла, в чем тут прикол.

Бакуго, поморщившись, решил, что проще объяснить. И тогда она пожрет.

— Это не животные. Это типа выращенные в пробирке организмы. Генная инженерия и всякая хуйня. Ну типа выводят их в пробирках или коробках. Они, блядь, не дышат, не плавают, кислород и вещества впитывают из раствора. Такое наебалово. По структуре вроде осьминог, а по факту он никогда не жил. Живых тварей хуй за такие деньги купишь.

Кьека оторопело заметила:

— Но все равно дорого.

— Заказывай, жри и не возникай. Не твои «эдди», так нехуй считать. И не выебывайся, уже все. Договорились.

Поморщившись на его ругань, Кьека пару раз ткнула пальцем в интерактивное меню и что-то заказала. Бакуго, особо не вчитываясь, взял синтезированный ростбиф. В отличие от дешевых кусков, которые только формой напоминали мясо, этот изготавливался из специально выращенной в растворе плоти. Нахуя теперь целая корова, когда можно вырастить только ее органы и мышцы, используя генетический код? Другое дело, что мясо получалось больно мягким, неестественным. Потому что эти мышцы никогда не жили, не напрягались. Но если никогда не жрал настоящую говядину, наеб никогда не заметишь.

Заказ принесли довольно быстро. От ростбифа валил ароматный пар, и Бакуго хорошо чувствовал каждый оттенок: запекшуюся кровь, поджаренную корочку, сыроватую сердцевину и качественно пропеченные волокна. Чистый органический белок. С острым соусом будет совсем заебись.

Кьека взяла несколько морских гадов: в ее чашке были мелкие скрюченные осьминоги, розовые, почти голые, креветки, кольца прозрачно-белых кальмаров и еще какая-то дрянь, похожая на морскую капусту. Может, она и была, только смахивала на карамелизированную газонную траву.

Некоторое время они ели молча. В гастробаре было полутемно и пустовато. Бакуго прикинул, какой сегодня день, и быстро сообразил, что вторник. Точнее, среда — недавно перевалило за полночь. На почте лежала пара сообщений от боссов, перед глазами мерцали значки пропущенных вызовов. Бакуго, сократив зрачки, мысленно отдал команды всем скрыться на хуй. Он не впервые пропадал, и если завтра придет — никто не сдохнет и даже не пошлет его. Предупреждали всегда сильно заранее. К тому же Бакуго не использовали для срочного решения проблем. Буфер во времени всегда имелся.

Кьека жевала своих осьминогов с совершенно потерянным видом. На ее лице читалось: это что, еда? Вот так вот когда-то ели живых существ? Их помещали в рассол, тащили палочками, заедали рисом?..

Живая еда ее не отвращала, но и не радовала. Скорее — пугала. Кьека держалась крайне настороженно, будто прокручивала в голове вопрос: меня наебут здесь? Или здесь? Что с меня потребуют за поход в гастробар?

Бакуго, доедая очередной кусок, не особо думая, брякнул:

— Ты че такая дикая? Ты что, из кочевников?

Кьека заметно вздрогнула и уставилась на него немигающим взглядом.

Бакуго едва удержался, чтобы не заржать. Но рот был набит, и он медленно прожевал кусок, прежде чем спросить:

— И как сюда занесло? Типа на заработки остановилась?

Она дернула плечами с видом «я не обязана тебе отвечать», но Бакуго и без нее догадался, что все так. И повел разговор дальше.

— А нахуя прибилась к «шельмам»? Ты разве не в курсах, как они приезжих доят? Да половина шлюх у них — из кочевников. Берут их, ставят на точки, а потом плати «сестрам». Крышевалы ебаные.

— Ты их не знаешь... — тихо возразила Кьека.

— Да ну? Они только на словах типа защищают секс-работниц, все у них свои... А когда денег с очередной девочки не поиметь, что они делают? Если появится годный перекупщик из «мусорщиков» или какой-нибудь подпольный уебок, занимающийся снаффом, то девочке той пиздец. Иногда одна и та же телка задолжает и «шельмам» и «тиграм», и тогда такие, как я, ходят, разбираются. Я, блядь, столько выпотрошенных трупов из «Лиззис» видел, что охуеть можно.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — упрямо повторила она и отвела взгляд.

Бакуго фыркнул, но спор не продолжил. Если бы он был под киберпсихозом, то стал бы давить, но теперь, насыщаясь сочным мясом, не чувствовал злобы. Расслабленное тело не хотело агрессии. Тотальное чувство сытости и удовлетворения мешало нападать и добиваться своего. Теперь было плевать, согласиться девка перед ним или нет. Мир с ней был важнее. Но все пошло по пизде буквально через минуту.

— Они хоть съедобные? — он кивнул на ее тарелку. Кьека опять вздрогнула. — А то жрешь с таким видом, будто пытают. Не нравится — закажи другое.

— Нет, все в порядке, — она покачала головой.

— Тогда че не так?

Бакуго попытался спросить нормально, но получилось как всегда. Похоже, он ее напугал, потому что она резко подалась назад, но быстро поняла, что подвинуть барный стул не удастся — он вмонтирован в пол. Реакции ее тела Бакуго отлично считывал и видел, что она хочет, куда собирается удрать. Все-таки он охуенный наемник из «тигров», прогнозирование передвижений противника у него на высшем уровне, а «Кироси» с годной прошивкой позволяют замечать даже микродвижения.

Пользуясь минутным оцепенением Кьеки, Бакуго отложил вилку, медленно развернулся к девке и схватился за края барного стула так, чтобы не задевать острые колени и в то же время перекрыть ей пути отхода. Их лица оказались очень близко. Он навис над ней и теперь видел, как она часто дышит, как пульсирует жилка у нее на горле. Рядом с ней разливался гигантский синячина от засоса. Бакуго поставил его часов пять назад.

Бакуго заглянул в огромные глаза, где плескались ожесточение и испуг, и медленно, как можно мягче, спросил:

— Ты че, меня не выносишь? Тебе страшно? Или как?

Кьека поджала губы, облизала их и, скосив глаза в сторону, стараясь так убежать от его взгляда, неохотно ответила:

— Ты ведешь себя как придурок.

Бакуго резко выдохнул через нос. Ну пиздец.

— Ты же понимаешь, что все это... ненормально? Что так... не делается... — пробормотала она.

— Что, блядь, не делается?

— Люди как-то говорят... как-то сближаются, у них есть общее, а я даже имени твоего не знаю. И ты... да, ты просто изнасиловал меня. Несколько раз. И кто из нас дикий?

Бакуго мрачно усмехнулся. Чувство сытости и удовлетворения быстро испарялось. Кортизол медленно рос. Хуевый знак. Не хватало еще разозлиться и выкинуть что-нибудь не то.

И он сделал самое мягкое из того, что смог придумать. Наклонившись ближе и прикоснувшись губами к искусственному уху Кьеки, Бакуго как можно тише проурчал:

— Вр-решь. Вр-решь, причем без фантазии, и врешь хуево. Если бы тебе не нравилось, ты бы так не текла. И я бы не протолкнул в тебя хер. Ты пиздец узкая, нерастраханная, любое напряжение, и я, блядь, в тебе застряну. Что, не так? Ты меня после оргазма не сразу выпускаешь, надо подождать, когда тонус ослабнет.

Он отклонился от нее, мазнул носом по горячей щеке. Даже в полумраке было заметно, как сильно Кьека краснеет. Мысленно Бакуго усмехнулся: «Сколько тебе? Или все кочевники пиздец чувствительные? Что я такого сказал?»

Но это подействовало. Бакуго услышал, как Кьека судорожно вздохнула и как будто обмякла.

Он снова наклонился к ее уху и негромко добавил:

— Ты могла пристрелить меня. Заставить отъехать, тупо не вырубив «Белый шум». Там сидят максимум две минуты, а потом пиздец, мозг отмирает. Скажешь, не знала? Ты все, блядь, знала. Ты в курсе, как меня кончить, но не убила. Почему? Ладно, может, протупила в первый раз. Но во второй? У тебя было дохуя возможностей меня остановить. Но ты только провоцируешь. А потом скачешь, как ненормальная, на мне. Так что мы оба, блядь, дикие. Если не загоняться, я так-то тебя устраиваю.

Отпустив барный стул одной рукой, он просунул ее между узких бедер Кьеки. Он не коснулся ее ширинки, но этого хватило, чтобы она покраснела гуще.

— Доедай давай и пошли снимем комнату. Там и покажешь, как тебе на меня похуй.

Только договорив, Бакуго отпустил Кьеку и отвернулся. Много съесть он не успел и теперь не собирался. Показатели насыщения повысились, голод отступил, и так слабость уже не накатит. Четыреста граммов мяса хватит, чтобы дать ему энергию вытрахать из упрямой девки перед ним всю дурь.

Если они дают друг другу достаточно выгоды, приносят пользу, то на хуй все вопросы. Пока что-либо работает, не лезь руками. Не порть отношения словами. Все равно больше всяких рассказов о себе Кьека говорила, когда обнимала его или, забывшись, щекотно шептала ему в ухо: «Еще! Да дери тебя черт, еще!».

Никто на улочках Найт-Сити так не выражался. Такое могла выдать только кочевница.

* * *

Она начала хоть что-то говорить только после второго раза, когда он сгреб ее в охапку и уткнулся носом в шею. Вымотавшись, Кьека и не думала замыкаться или грубить. И хотя Бакуго больше не мог кончить (при пустых яйцах кончать в принципе болезненно, а он потратился еще в прошлые разы, после «Белого шума»), но даже так его все устраивало. Тупо лежать и допрашивать девку оказалось неожиданно интересно.

— Так откуда занесло? И нахера Найт-Сити?

Немного помолчав, Кьека, тщательно выбирая слова, кратко ответила:

— Нас много. Больших семей. Считай, проездом из Лос-Анджелеса.

— И как там?

— Нигде не был?

— Нет.

— Как везде. Окраины похожи везде.

На этом Кьека замолкла и чуть не заснула. Бакуго пришлось ее аккуратно потрясти.

— Да не дергай... Ты знаешь, какой жаркий? В сон так и тянет, — вяло отмахнулась она. — А вообще... разве так нормально?

— Ты про че?

— Болтать. Кажется, никто не болтает... Не знаю.

— Ты дохера опытная? Или как?

Бакуго хотел спросить это с безразличием. Скорее, из интереса, потому что догадывался: девка перед ним может что-то знать. Конкретно — что там бывает у нормальных людей. Но вместо интереса опять получилось грубо. Точнее, он показал откуда-то взявшееся раздражение. Мысль, что он, Бакуго, может с кем-то делить Кьеку, потихоньку выводила его из себя.

Она не стала отвечать, а только завозилась в его объятиях и повернулась к нему лицом. Лежа полубоком, стиснутая его руками, она казалась еще меньше, чем была на самом деле. В уютном полумраке комнаты ее темные глаза загадочно блестели. Некоторое время она изучала его лицо и вместо ответа спросила.

— Почему красные?

— Чего?

— Почему красные «Кироси»?

— Ты, блядь, стрелки не переводи!

— Это что, понты?

Бакуго с мукой зажмурился. Мало того, что она взбесила его каким-то ебанутым намеком, так еще и мягко подколола. Ну понты! Да, блядь, понты! Но сказать ей об этом он не мог.

— Мне было похуй. Какие дали, такие и взял.

— Ну... ладно.

— А у тебя почему китайское дерьмо? Кочевники своим на «глаза» не сбрасываются?

Теперь уже достал он ее. Кьека, нахмурившись, резко от него отвернулась и опять легла боком.

Бакуго попытался еще раз:

— Вы там как вообще живете? На пустошах? Толпами не дохнете? Нахрена цепляетесь к большим городам?

— Ты не поймешь, — снова отмахнулась Кьека.

Звучала она совсем безжизненно, что Бакуго вообще не понравилось. Он подхватил ее за талию, другой рукой — за плечо, и быстро перевернул к себе, заставляя лечь на другой бок, лицом к нему. Кьека раздраженно завозилась, попыталась его оттолкнуть, а потом спрятать лицо в ладонях, но Бакуго, стараясь ей ничего не сломать и не сделать сильно больно, отвел ее ладони от глаз и, подцепив подбородок пальцем, заставил запрокинуть голову. Они столкнулись нос к носу, и так Бакуго увидел, что у нее совсем потух взгляд и приспустились веки. Даже дешевые искусственные глаза передавали тень эмоций, потому что реагировали на нужные импульсы мозга. Кроме того, мелкие мимические морщинки с легкостью выдавали, что за выражение должно быть в целом. Накачанный эндорфинами от качественной жратвы и хорошего секса, свободный от большинства симптомов киберпсихоза, Бакуго теперь отлично видел, что написано у нее на лице. И невольно на это отвечал.

После смерти отца и матери он забыл, что такое сострадание.

Он не помнил, что значит разделять чужие чувства.

И вот на него нахлынуло что-то чужое, но не чужеродное.

Ведь после Стальных и Корпоративных войн, после вереницы глобальных кризисов абсолютно все живут в полном дерьме. Никто ни от кого не отличается. Весь вопрос в деталях.

И он спросил о деталях, не о главном.

Он спросил: как ты выживала все эти годы? Как выживаешь сейчас?

Чтобы задать следом закономерный вопрос: чем я могу пригодиться? Чем помочь?

Но Кьека ему не верила. Не хотела полагаться. Не хотела ничего говорить. Вместо этого она старательно чертила линию между ними, выстраивала границы. Ну так хули? Он говорит с ней как уебок, как какой-то урод. Как дитя улиц. Ничего от его школьного образования и здорового воспитания не осталось.

Не ему, переломанному жизнью, помогать ей, мотающейся хрен знает откуда хрен знает куда. Тем более что по факту его тянет помогать только потому, что он хочет с нее кое-что поиметь. Девка перед ним не дура, не секс-кукла и продавать себя не будет. На такие сделки она не пойдет. Ведь выросла среди кочевников. У тех, наверное, и борделей не существует.

Поэтому вместо споров, уговоров и бесполезного трепа Бакуго всего лишь поцеловал ее в лоб. Ни для чего, без всякой пользы. Просто ему захотелось поцеловать ее в лоб.

* * *

Весь следующий месяц на Бакуго сыпались сплошь ебанутые заказы, которые не хотелось выполнять. «Тигры» взялись за «чистки», избавлялись от бесполезных поставщиков, от забегаловок, которые не могли платить. Чаще всего требовали вынести «мусор» в Маленьком Китае. Для этого, что логично, договорились с несколькими группами «мусорщиков», кто готов был выложить достаточно «эдди» за полуживые тела. Схему обкатали очень быстро: Бакуго заходил в заведение, выносил от двух до пятерых отчаянных, может, даже нанятых, а потом появлялись какие-то грязные ублюдки в кепках, иногда — в голографических масках. Но как бы те ни выглядели, всегда пригоняли фургон-труповозку и притаскивали громадные черные пакеты на молнии, куда легко можно запихнуть хоть амбала, хоть старуху. Сначала Бакуго напрягали вопросы, нахуя расчленять тех же старух-китаянок, что у них такого, но потом Киришима (который как всегда прикрывал спину), заметив его озадаченность, дрожащим голосом пояснил:

— Так это... типа... у них вся бухгалтерия. Тут же диаспора, все дела. Друг дружке помогают. Хорошие они люди, а мы их гробим...

Бакуго на это только дернул плечами. А что тут, блядь, скажешь? С точки зрения «Тигриных когтей», хорош только тот, кто платит. Если не можешь включиться в пищевую цепочку, стань кормом и исчезни. Расчисти место, чтобы пришел кто-то новый и платящий. И в этом принципе нихуя нового. Так же жили в «Шестой улице», «Валентино», так же действовали «Шельмы». Последние только кричали на каждом углу, что не позволят избивать своих и портить вагины и лица, но за борьбой за права секс-работников и работниц скрывался чистый расчет, известный прагматизм. Все их «мальчики» и «девочки» зарабатывают телом и виртом. Дают трахать себя либо в мозг, либо в зад. Продают либо отсос за десятку-тридцатку, либо иллюзию отсоса. При таком товаре волей-неволей будешь драться за сохранность тел и мозгов работников. Хорошая шлюха — приносящая регулярный доход шлюха.

Бакуго это отлично понимал, ведь «тигры» крышевали такие же бордели и стриптиз-бары, но более навороченные. В Джапан-тауне связь с клиентами у шлюх была сильнее, они оказывали больше услуг, тратились эмоционально, соблюдали более жесткие законы. Их лучше чинили, давали оболочки качественнее. Потому что покупатель шел уже другой. Потому что клиент Джапан-тауна — не какой-то ремонтник ави, заебавшийся «синий воротничок» загибающейся фабрики, не какой-то утырок-вышибала, а как минимум знаменитый наемник, как максимум — средней руки начальник из «Арасаки» или «Милитеха». Зарабатывать на них можно прилично.

Но куда больше «тигры» гребли за счет наркоты и оружия, которые сбывали нищим уебкам, самому дну общества; за счет крышевания всяких черных риперов и незаконных клиник. Хорошие «эдди» приходили от работорговли и договоренностей с «мусорщиками». Плюс, если в «Арасаке» опять шли волнения и перестраивались иерархии, приходили заказы пожирнее. За убийство предателей и возвращение корпоративных данных давали больше всего, а после всегда закатывали дружеские попойки. Кто-нибудь из «Арасаки» спускался сверху и удостаивал чести боссов. В те же дни в карманах рядовых «тигров» оседали неприличные суммы, на которые можно жить хоть год. 

Понимать все это — одно. Чувствовать своей шкурой, переживать день за днем — другое. Бакуго достаточно долго пробыл с «тиграми», чтобы пропитаться их логикой и принципами. Ему не на кого было положиться, еще с подросткового возраста его жизнь превратилась в выживание, поэтому он довольно быстро перестал загоняться, кого убивает, зачем и кому это будет выгодно. Не думать помог киберпсихоз.

Но когда тот стал ослабевать, все неудобные вопросы, все напряги насчет того, что он тут, блядь, забыл, зачем пробивает бошки старухам, ломает в трех-четырех местах искусственные или живые руки всяким женам, потаскухам; зачем убивает их мужиков — отцов, сожителей, братьев? — вернулись. И спрашивая себя «нахуя?», Бакуго не находил никакого ответа. Он просто умеет это делать. Его до усрачки боятся. Он умеет как убить, так и просто сломать, сломить всякое сопротивление. И эту способность он мог бы, наверное пустить в другое русло.

Но даже тень мысли об этом исчезала очень быстро. Свет правды был беспощаден: нихуя нельзя изменить. Хочешь жрать и где-то спать? Убивай. Хочешь, чтобы тебя чинили? Доставай для начальства «эдди». Хочешь оставаться человеком, хоть иногда спать и, блядь, не видеть обожженные взрывом лица? Бери новое задание и не раскрывай пасть, а потом закупайся колесами. 

Все равно все здесь — ебаный бег по кругу. Если верить древним книжкам, когда-то существовала такая штука, как «цирк». Там в клетках держали всяких зверей — слонов, тигров, собак... И все они, дрессированные, скакали по арене и показывали всякие фокусы.

В этом смысле Бакуго — образцовый, блядь, «тигр». За кусок синтезированного мяса, за стимуляторы и возможность поспать в своей клетке он пляшет на арене и рвет зубами других тварей. Наверное, где-то наверху над ним смеются, только он этих сук не видит. Весь в крови, охуевший от шума и гама, от того, что организм сдает, он только мечется, не замечая, что носится в пределах арены. Потому что «цирк» — это круг. Выйти из него можно только одним способом — подохнуть.

Но с Кьекой ему почему-то обратно захотелось жить. Особенно когда она начала с ним хоть иногда разговаривать.

* * *

Вместе с Кьекой он наладил регулярность встреч и хоть немного сбалансировал нагрузку для психики. Они договорились, что сначала она включает ему «Белый шум», проводит шоковую терапию, не особо бесит, если он на грани, молчит и не выебывается. А потом не особо сопротивляется, когда он пытается ее трахнуть. Больше всего синяков Кьека получала, вырываясь и пинаясь. Когда она перестала провоцировать Бакуго на жесткие захваты, дело пошло спокойнее. По крайней мере, Кьека перестала ходить с черными отметинами по всему телу. Бакуго никогда ее не бил, но хватал зубами и губами очень крепко. Живая тонкая кожа не справлялась с давлением, и всюду оставались кровоподтеки. Хреновая жратва, которой злоупотребляла Кьека, недостаток натурального мяса делали ее капилляры хрупкими. Они лопались от любой херни.

— И почему я должна все это терпеть? — логично спросила она, когда Бакуго ее коротко предупредил: «Не хочешь боли — не вертись. Так или этак выебу. Сама решай, больно тебе будет или нет».

Бакуго даже не нашелся с ответом. И так очевидно. Если не можешь дать отпор, если слабее, то выбор у тебя только один: подчиняйся. Не нравится — ищи способ выпутаться. Он и сам жил по такому принципу.

Но Кьека, хоть и была слаба, не стала смиряться.

— Нет, так не будет, — помотала она головой. — Иди и хватай кого-нибудь другого. Почему сразу я? Ты больной, что ли?

Бакуго опять ее не понял. Почему он, как сильный, должен отказываться от надежного способа решить свои проблемы? Нахуя ему дополнительные напряги, когда достаточно слегка надавить? И он попробовал надавить, прижав Кьеку к стене и нависнув над ней. Через поступок, он надеялся, станет понятнее.

Но для нее понятнее не стало. Сжавшись в комок, напирая на стену спиной, она все равно пыталась сохранить расстояние между ними и даже выставила для этого руки. А когда не получилось, с раздражением выпалила:

— Да ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь о дистанции? Какого черта ты лезешь в мое пространство?! Я даже... дышать не могу!

— А меня ебет? Не нравится — так, блядь, оттолкни! — рявкнул он ей, пытаясь донести главную мысль, как ей нужно с ним общаться.

Кьека вздрогнула, но не опустила руки. Бакуго придвинулся ближе, и ей пришлось упираться ему в грудь.

Зажмурившись, она отвернула голову в сторону. И не повернулась к нему даже тогда, когда он наклонился совсем близко и едва не коснулся носом ее щеки.

Нервно вздохнув, Кьека чуть ли не одной фразой выпалила:

— Да господи... где тебя растили? В джунглях? Ты что, серьезно не понимаешь, что нельзя людей вдавливать в стену? Это же пиздец!

Тогда Бакуго, пожалуй, впервые хорошо расслышал крепкое словцо, слетевшее с ее губ, и его это посмешило. Кьека почти всегда говорила странно. Джунгли какие-то... Что это вообще за хуйня?

Но Бакуго решил, что посмотрит в сетях потом. Для начала он кинул ей еще один намек:

— Ты нихуя не сделала, чтобы я отошел. Заставь меня отойти, если что-то, блядь, не нравится.

— Так не делают!

— Да с хуя не делают?! Что у вас, кочевников, вообще делают?!

— Да при чем тут кочевники? Не выставляй нас какими-то... животными! Или психами. Мы не «особенные», это ты слишком «особенный»! Пиздец альтернативный. Кто тебе сказал, что вообще можно брать человека и вот так!..

У нее не хватило голоса договорить. А у Бакуго — терпения дослушать. Почему-то, когда Кьека сопротивлялась ему, на него накатывала какая-то стремная легкая слабость. Начинало сосать под ложечкой, по телу пробегала приятная дрожь. Мускулы и напрягались, и расслаблялись. А еще хотелось прикоснуться. И не реалскином, а теми участками кожи, которые остались свои. Больше всего «своего» было на бедрах, шее и лице. И пока они с Кьекой не разделись, прижаться к ней можно было только лицом, уткнуться куда-нибудь носом, иногда, если повезет, потереться шеей. Этот инстинкт порой был неподавляем. Проще сдохнуть, чем не сделать. Тем более без киберпсихоза Бакуго отчетливо различал запахи. Оказавшись в душистом теплом облаке, которое окутывало тело Кьеки, он весь инстинктивно подбирался. Сильно текла слюна, приходилось часто сглатывать. Губы тоже жгло от желания прикоснуться, прижаться. И одновременно Кьеку хотелось сдавить и нежно помять. Не причинить боль, а просто взять и чувствовать полный контроль.

После этой размолвки они не договорили — Бакуго тупо сорвался. Жадно посасывая щеку, потом кожицу над костью челюсти, а затем — над сонной артерией, он охотнее слушал короткие возмущения Кьеки, чем все ее жалобы. «Да хватит! Больно! А можно мягче? Не кусай! Ты мне так шею порвешь!» — было гораздо понятнее, чем «так не делают». И совсем очевидно, что он все делает правильно, становилось, когда она жалобно хныкала: «Да отпусти! Слышишь! Хватит! Ну пожалуйста, отпусти! Я больше так не могу! Ты слышишь? Не надо! Пожалуйста, только не там! Не надо! Только не языком! Ты что, издеваешься! Да прекрати! Прекрати сейчас же!».

Бакуго не хотел оставлять ее напуганной и злой. Он хотел только к ней прикоснуться. Но кто, блядь, знал, что от ее запаха его опять понесет? Что этот самый запах заставит расстегнуть ей джинсы, задрать безразмерную футболку, стянуть то и другое, а потом опуститься перед Кьекой на колени, чтобы кусать губами за мягкие, почти нетренерованные бедра, на которых не было ни грамма жирка — лишь тонкая нежная кожица, туго обтягивающая слабые мускулы. Даже от грубых поцелуев Кьека сильно текла, и при таком ответе у Бакуго тупо не было шансов отойти от нее, не сделав хоть что-нибудь. Пускай он сам чувствовал сытость, и в яйцах было пусто, но и при таком раскладе его тянуло попробовать Кьеку абсолютно везде. Ему было плевать, чем ее трахать — языком, пальцами, использовать ли член. Но пальцы — не вариант: Бакуго с ними никогда не рассчитывал и однажды довел Кьеку до слез. Сладость ее запаха упала, она больше терпела боль, чем испытывала подступающее наслаждение. Такой ответки Бакуго было на хуй не надо, и он когда-то решил, что языком и губами надежнее.

Ее жалобы совсем прекратились, когда Кьека, устав сопротивляться, вцепилась ему пальцами в волосы и начала направлять его и покачивать в ответ бедрами. Закинув одну ее ногу на плечо и придерживая за тощие ягодицы, чтобы не упала, когда задрожат и согнутся колени, Бакуго мог достать почти до всего. Он раскрыл Кьеку и заставил ее как бы насаживаться на язык. И когда у нее не получилось второй или третий раз кончить, она сорвалась на самое приятное, что могла ему дать.

Хриплым после стонов голосом Кьека начала его упрашивать и звать по имени. Бакуго сказал его после того, как Кьека упрекнула его в том, что он дикий. И что между ними ничего нет. А еще дал его в награду за признание поражения. В комнате, которую они сняли над гастробаром, Кьека почти сразу бросила морозиться и хорошо подмахивала бедрами. 

Слушать, как она с придыханием и глубоким треснутым голосом выводит «Еще! Ну же! Ну же! Еще немного!», пиздец как возбуждало. До таких фраз никто бы другой, наверное, не додумался. Кроме «Трахни меня!» Бакуго ничего и ни от кого не слышал. Но помимо приятных слов Кьека цепляла и другим. Кое-чем неуловимым. В ее голосе порой слышалась стелющаяся покорность, неиллюзорная ласка, натуральная мука, и казалось, что ей помогут разве что его, Бакуго, язык или член. Она не притворялась, а правда нуждалась в нем. Это и купило Бакуго с потрохами.

Потому что так-то любой его кинет, любой продаст. Те же сэмпаи из «тигров» сегодня обмениваются с ним рукопожатиями, а завтра пристрелят без жалости. Киришима, может, охуеет, пострадает два дня, но все равно, если прикажут, убьет, — это без вариантов. И только Кьека дрожащим после оргазма телом, невнятными словами, голосом — вообще всем говорила, что он незаменим.

«Пожалуйста... Кацуки... так не получится, надо глубже, пожалуйста...»

И даже если Бакуго не мог кончить, все равно старался себя дать. Заменял язык на член и заставлял ее всю сжиматься от восторга.

Кьека научила его не отнимать, а давать. И он изучал новое с жадностью и остервенением. Ему всегда казалось, что Кьеку у него однажды отберут.

* * *

Сначала их разговоры были ни о чем и чисто по делу: пойдешь или не пойдешь, устала или не устала. Жрать будешь? Нет? Болит? С хуя занята? Когда прийти? Че не устраивает? Отвали. Я в норме. А ты в норме? Ну заебись.

Иногда, уже натрахавшись, они неподвижно лежали и не могли уснуть. Стиснутая его руками, Кьека машинально начинала гладить Бакуго, пытаясь догадаться, где у него настоящая кожа, а где реалскин.

— На шее, — подсказал Бакуго раз, а затем все испортил другой ехидной подсказкой: — Лучше возьмись за член — не промахнешься.

Тогда Кьека надолго перестала его гладить, и он, не дождавшись от нее ласки, стал пытаться сам. Сначала Бакуго не мог рассчитать давление, и у нее сильно моталась голова, когда он пытался потрепать ее по макушке. Кьеку это быстро выводило из себя, и она отпихивала его руку. Когда он в другой раз попытался погладить ее пальцем по боку, Кьека раздраженно завозилось. Прикосновение было недостаточно легким, и у нее не хватало желания терпеть эксперименты Бакуго. Прогресс шел медленно, трудно, но когда стало получаться, Кьека начала прижиматься к Бакуго ближе, тереться щекой о грудь, а потом и говорить о себе.

— Черт, я и забыла, как это приятно. Мне в последний раз, кажется, мама гладила.

— Жива? — особо не думая, ляпнул Бакуго.

— Кто?

— Да твоя мать.

— Да, жива.

Кьека ненадолго умолкла и добавила:

— Отец тоже жив.

— Тогда нахуя от них ушла?

— Не твое дело, — отрезала она с намеком, что ему надо заткнуться.

Бакуго легко провел по ее спине ладонью (с новеньким реалскином, еще не шершавым, не потертым из-за оружия и рукопашки), и мускулы между лопаток Кьеки расслабились. Она задышала спокойнее, медленнее.

— А если подумать? — мягче спросил он.

— Тебе незачем спрашивать.

— Но я спросил.

Кьека молчала несколько минут. Начала она неохотно:

— Там все одинаковое. Нигде ничего не ждет. Казалось, что в Найт-Сити лучше.

— Серьезно? С хера бы?

— Ну представь три фуры. Десять внедорожников. Мотоциклов десять. И табор... в смысле, группу людей. Они едут днями и ночами. Ищут топливо и воду. Останавливаются заработать денег. Из одного города в другой, всю жизнь. Иногда где-то можно остановиться на полгода. Тогда взрослые идут наниматься в компании. Компании кидают. Даже за перевозку грузов могут не заплатить. Сети почти никакой нет. Из книг — три мешка бумажных. Это неплохо, я всю жизнь читала. Потом еще учат ремонтировать машины, электронику, каким-то элементарным вещам, чтобы найти работу. Ты идешь устраиваться и понимаешь, что оторван от жизни. Что ты отшельник... ну... типа изгой. Из прошлого века. Из места, куда никто не хочет. И ты по умолчанию на дне. Не такой. Начинаешь проклинать родителей и все такое. За то, что родили тебя на трассе. Что у них ни дома, ни представлений о завтрашнем дне. И у тебя ни дома, ни своего «завтра».

— И че? Здесь сильно лучше?

Кьека, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, долго молчала. Затем повернулась и легла на щеку. Когда она говорила, Бакуго рецепторами искусственной кожи чувствовал, как сокращаются у нее мускулы лица.

— Здесь есть «завтра». Ну, вроде как намек, что не все плохо, есть куда стремиться.

— У шлюх? Ты серьезно?

— Не надо о них так. Моя подруга работает в «Лиззис».

— И позвала работать шлюхой? Охуенная подруга.

— Монтажером брейнданса. Вообще-то, — отрезала Кьека и попыталась сползти с груди Бакуго, но он не дал. Ему пришлось ерошить ей волосы, гладить по спине, а потом и мягко поцеловать, чтобы она оттаяла и продолжила говорить о себе.

— А нахрена они держат тебя в подвале? У них же типа свои помещения для монтажа? Все цивильно, — вспомнил Бакуго то немногое, что знал о планировке «Лиззис». Громить «шельм» ему еще не поручали, а брейнданс для развлекухи он почти никогда не смотрел, так что внутри бара не бывал.

— Все непросто... — попыталась снова уйти от темы Кьека, и Бакуго ее дернул, не давая соскочить:

— Ну так объясни.

— Банды — это вообще не про благотворительность. Они помогают выжить, но за плату. Меня, если ты не понял, никто не заставлял обслуживать клиентов. Точнее, кроме брейнданса — ничего. И то нельзя попасть с улицы. Я вообще не понимаю, как ты меня нашел. Ты не был в «Лиззис».

Бакуго напрягся. Если он так легко, с улицы, попал к ней, то по факту Кьека никак не защищена. И любой может зайти к ней и ее грохнуть. Ну пиздец открытие.

— Клиентов почти не бывает. Потому что большинство заказывает по старинке, — тем временем продолжала Кьека. — Минет тремя ртами — это не жесть. «Чистую смерть» смотрят все-таки в «Лиззис», не у меня. Так что я в основном чищу всякий мерзкий брейнданс. «Золотой дождь», футфетиш, БДСМ без переломов и распоротого тела. Всего пара клиентов приходила за «Белым шумом», я включила его буквально на минуту. Ты — единственный постоянный. Похоже, тебе помогает.

— И че тебе нужно, чтобы попасть в «Лиззис»? В высшую лигу? — выдержав паузу, спросил Бакуго.

— Мощные импланты. Я долго работаю, не очень качественно. Поэтому платят мало, дают всякий мусор. Так что собираю деньги. Процесс небыстрый.

— Ты себе так мозги на хуй сожжешь. У тебя куча предупреждений в башке. И часть рецепторов в правом глазу сдохла. Искажение, блядь, цветов. Нормальная ты вообще?

Бакуго не особо ей выговаривал, просто хотел высказать сомнения, что ее план удастся. Но Кьеке его замечание все равно не понравилось. Вырвавшись из его объятий, она бросила ему такой ледяной взгляд, что почти приморозила к кровати.

Она не разговаривала с ним еще пару недель. А когда Бакуго спросил, с хуя она так разозлилась, Кьека мрачно ответила:

— Я не разрешала подсоединяться к моему порту. И копаться у меня в мозгах.

Она простила его не потому, что он как-то напрягся и загладил вину. А потому, что ей пришлось его вытаскивать.


	2. sweet dreams are made of this

### глава 2. sweet dreams are made of this

За первые недели «чисток» Бакуго убил где-то тридцать человек. По итогу «тигры» хорошо так разворошили «человейники», передавили мелких гнид и вытравили целую семейную ветвь, которая пыталась их наебать. Остальные — случайные жертвы. Те, кто не догадался отойти в сторону. Если посчитать еще и наемников, то получится где-то сотня, может, трупов сто двадцать. Обычная статистика за квартал. Население в Маленьком Китае множится быстрее, чем можешь прикончить. 

Но все это голые цифры, ни о чем не говорящая хуйня. Она никак не объяснит, почему у Бакуго под тридцать, а у другого «тигра» максимум пара человек. Статистика не демонстрирует схему работы, не объясняет тактику банд. А правда в том, что Бакуго был тем, кто добивает, наносит последний удар. Остальные — загоняют и выслеживают, оцепляют дома, вскрывают квартирки, держат жертв до тех пор, пока не поступит приказ.

Бакуго — один из тех, кто убивает, чтобы запугать. Таких, как он, еще трое. Все из-за имплантов и стиля расправы. Кто беспощаднее действует, тот нагоняет больше страха. Если хочешь контроля над территорией, смысла в чистом убийстве нет. Не надо смазывать катаны ядом, приделывать глушитель к пушке. Тут нужно разъебать всю квартиру взрывом, резать клинками так, чтоб визг стоял на полквартала. Все равно полиция Найт-Сити не прикатит — им давно и хорошо заплачено. Соседи тоже не прибегут — тут каждому очевидно, что свидетелей не оставят. Точнее, слышать крики, наблюдать красивый взрыв из окна можешь, но видеть лица тех, кто это сделал, не смей. Сообразительные сразу поймут, что и как, поэтому эффект запугивания держится довольно долго.

«Тигриные когти» знают свое дело. Они в теневом бизнесе очень давно, еще со времен подрыва Арасака-тауэр. Может, вообще с основания Найт-Сити, потому что диаспора, из которой вышли «тигры», держала притоны, зарегистрированные по адресам Коронадо-Сити. Сменилось несколько поколений, стилей управления, но по факту для контроля территории нужно только одно — страх. При виде «тигров» должны замолкать, отшатываться, разбегаться. Нужно, чтобы страх пойти против затмевал рассудок, сводить на нет любые расчеты. Иначе ровный поток «эдди» не организовать.

Бакуго убивал, потому что какие-то суки повлияли на ежемесячный доход боссов, и те, дав время денежному потоку выровняться, вскоре прикинули, кто тут главный фактор на районе. Кто тут задолжает больше всех. Кого надо сместить, а кого прикормить, кому дать шанс, а с кем раз и навсегда рассчитаться.

К неудачникам, пронырливым тварям, к подпольным крысам надо относиться одинаково — травить и жечь не глядя. Под киберпсихозом у Бакуго это отлично получалось, особенно если загнаться нейротоксичными стимуляторами. Кортизол тогда бил все рекорды, адреналин пер из всех щелей, и любой лишний звук провоцировал Бакуго на бойню и тотальные разрушения. Он разносил квартиры, бары, склады, магазинчики с такой скоростью, будто никаких перегородок вообще, блядь, нет. Нет ни полок, ни стеллажей. Нет ни укреплений из мешков и ящиков, нет столов, диванов, сейфов. При таком раскладе живое тело в принципе не могло быть преградой, и Бакуго был способен влететь хоть в толпу, чтобы положить всех в несколько ударов.

Иногда его вызывали для казни и пыток. В этом случае обязательно была какая-нибудь жертва, которой следовало развязать язык, узнать, куда перекачивают «эдди», где хранят, кто слил информацию, кто додумался провернуть схему сбыта, не посоветовавшись с боссами выше. Тогда другие «тигры» выслеживали какого-нибудь члена семьи жертвы — мать, жену, ребенка, брата или сестру. Дальше велись короткие переговоры, и если они не заканчивались успехом, Бакуго разрывал кому-нибудь голову. И в ход шел следующий заложник. Рано или поздно жертва ломалась, выдавала всю информацию до байта. За час или два «Тигры» выжимали ее досуха, и когда ничего полезного не оставалось, давали команду избавиться от тела. Бакуго убивал всех, кто был связан с жертвой.

Сначала от таких казней его тянуло блевать. Хотелось отойти на шаг, вытащить «Лексингтон» и закончить все четким выстрелом в лоб. Но — нельзя. Его аугментация не для того, чтобы он ходил чистым. А для того, чтобы разносил чужие головы, и о его жестокости ходили легенды. Какой, блядь, смысл в долгих уговорах, в аккуратном убийстве какого-нибудь сынка очередного рипера-китайца (перевербованного «Кан Тао»), когда разорвать пацану башку — куда эффективнее. Рипер заверещит, обмочится, проклянет их всех на хуй, но потом, когда подведешь мать или жену, закроет пасть, хорошенько подумает и выложит тупо все. А если попадется уебок, которому плевать на семью, всегда можно слегка поджарить ему шкурку. Оторвать мелким взрывом пальцы, выжечь глаза вспышкой — да мало ли способов?

Да, поначалу от всех этих казней и пыток Бакуго тянуло блевать. Но потом он привык, такая хуйня стала рутиной. Либо ты пытаешь, либо пытают тебя. Либо ты убиваешь, либо убьют завтра тебя. Либо ты, либо другой. Стоять на стороне силы, как ни крути, безопасней. Тем более Бакуго за техничное исполнение перечисляли хорошие «эдди».

Но даже научившись жить в этом пиздеце и быть профи, Бакуго не обманывался, что ему похуй. Убивать каждый день и всех подряд — слишком давит на психику. Можно раз прикончить старуху и ребенка. Можно два запытать до смерти какую-нибудь телку и выдержать истерику ее ебаря. Можно грохнуть подряд пару семей из пяти-семи человек, но депрессия все равно тебя догонит.

Убийство женщин и детей — еще одна причина киберпсихоза. Если твоя психика трещит по швам от того, какую хуйню ты творишь на работе, защититься от отторжения железа чуть проще, чем никак. И с чего бы выходило иначе? Когда чисто на подсознанке мечтаешь себя грохнуть, как-то, блядь, наказать, поплатиться за похуизм, за беспричинную по факту бойню, не особо хочешь бороться с нейровирусами, аутоиммунками и всякой хуйней на тему всевозможного истощения. Организм мечтает как-то сам кончиться.

Потому что убивать себе подобных — ненормально. Это насилие над собой, которое заканчивается разнообразными формами самоубийства. Как быстрого, так и медленного, латентного. Почти все наемники бухают, принимают колеса, лезут искать адреналиновый шок, выбирают противника или цель покруче, чтобы где-нибудь от чьих-либо рук сдохнуть. Все это в бессознанке, где-то на уровне инстинктов. Иначе действуют только психопаты, у которых в принципе нет механизмов для общения с окружающими. Но психопатов, если верить статистике, чуть больше, чем нихуя.

Бакуго, пусть и считался психом, но психопатом не был. Когда-то он ходил по улицам этого ебанутого городишки живым и нормальным, не имел искусственной печени и желудка, искусственных мышц на плечах и предплечьях. Но ему их оторвало по очереди, с перерывом где-то в полгода. Как нельзя заменить себе на сто процентов плечо, так и нельзя притвориться бездушной хуйней и не считать трупы. В какой-то момент их неизбежно становится слишком много.

Вышибая мозги очередной азиатке и слыша краем уха, как скулит ее пацан пяти или шести лет, Бакуго чувствовал, как агрессия сменяется тошнотой, а тошнота — желанием послать всю банду на хуй. Как ему нестерпимо хочется развернуться и ебнуть взрывом хотя бы по тощему координатору, который стоял рядом голый по пояс и светил, блядь, на всю комнату фосфоресцирующей татушкой. Стандартная тигриная пасть, но набитая на грудаке, означала самого преданного и самого ебанутого члена банды. Именно он решил, что Бакуго надо убить очередную телку и очередного ребенка.

Надо было закрыть глаза и сделать. Но Бакуго не позволял себе такого малодушия. Если убиваешь или калечишь кого-то, смотри, блядь, жертве в лицо. Смотри, как она страдает, как мучается ужасом неизвестности. Как ее перетряхивает, как сгибает от боли. Смотри и страдай, сука, с ней.

И все же, убивая детей, он врал себе. Он говорил про себя: да хули ему мучиться? Что тебя ждет, пацан? Вот такая жизнь, как у меня? А в чем ее ценность? Какой смысл? Тебя выплюнули в этот мир без всякого плана, просто потому, что твоим родакам захотелось потрахаться. Просто потому, что резинок не нашлось, а яичники у твоей мамаши не отсохли. Рожая, она, считай, выкинула тебя на адскую помойку, где нет ни чистой воды, ни нормального воздуха. Все продукты — синтезированный мусор. Если не загнешься в первые годы жизни от инфекций, подсядешь на что-нибудь потом, и насрать, что это будет: «блестяшки», вирт, жажда славы, надежда, что из этого дерьма можно выбраться... Ну на хуй так жить. Я сделал тебе большое, блядь, одолжение — не существовать в этом ебанутом мире. Потому что, если вырос, прикончить себя уже будет трудно. Врубится инстинкт самосохранения, и тебя пустят по кругу как шлюху. Или как цирковое животное. С этим как повезет.

Но все-таки пятый ребенок за две недели Бакуго доканал. И это было хуже, чем киберпсихоз. Это было выжигающее душу отчаяние.

* * *

В этот раз «Белый шум» нихуя не помог. Да и что он мог сделать? Гипервозбуждение сменилось адским торможением. Бакуго сидел в кресле и не мог с него встать. Даже дышать — не хотелось.

Не хотелось открывать глаза и шевелиться. Не хотелось кормить ослабевшее и подзаебавшееся от трудной работы тело. Оповещения о голоде мелькали перед глазами, но Бакуго было как-то похуй. Отвалится он сейчас или через несколько часов, примет ли препараты для нормализации кортизола, чтобы не разнесло до ста кило и не сдало сердце, или забьет на них навсегда — его не ебало в принципе.

Жизнь была невыносимой хуйней, и смысла бороться за нее так и не подкинули.

Заметив, что он не встает, Кьека сама подошла к нему и, присев у колен, заглянула в лицо. Он смотрел на нее из-под ресниц и видел, как она затем выпрямилась, потянулась к обручу вирта, сняла, убрала, потянулась к нему опять, коснулась шеи и посчитала пульс. Не получив от него ответа, Кьека коснулась его руки, потрясла и, заглядывая в лицо, с беспокойством спросила:

— Эй, ты в норме?

Бакуго не стал открывать ни рот, ни глаза. Куда тут смотреть? Что говорить? Не похуй ли?

Он еще не успел подыскать причины хоть что-нибудь сделать, а Кьека уже сорвалась с места и стала искать что-то. Чуть позже стало понятно, что удлинитель для порта. Не спрашивая разрешения, она воткнула один конец себе в голову, а другой впихнула в разъем Бакуго. Его «Кироси» вывели предупреждение о вторжении, но Бакуго было как-то плевать. Даже если Кьека заразит его вирусами или программами-шпионами, они наверняка разобьются об его защиту. Из-за гранатометов-имплантов у него в башке спрятаны несколько «перехватчиков», которые ему загнали топовые нетраннеры банды. Нельзя идти на дело с «тигром», чье железо не поддается полному контролю «своих». Если Бакуго взломает враг, эффект будет круче разорвавшейся шутихи.

Кьека копалась у него в мозгах недолго. Похоже, ее интересовали только биологические показатели. Никакие файлы она не трогала, к имплантам не лезла и не пыталась ничего украсть. Никакой передачи данных не было, если не считать запроса об общем состоянии тела.

Вытянув шнур из порта, Кьека резко выпрямилась, машинально поднесла к лицу руку (так, что казалось, будто ее сейчас стошнит), но почти сразу опустила и наклонилась к нему, Бакуго. Вцепившись в предплечья, она еще раз потрясла его и позвала:

— Эй, ну хорош придуриваться! Нет, в смысле, ты чего сидишь, когда тебе так...

«...хуево?» — мысленно закончил за нее Бакуго. Он бы, пожалуй, невесело усмехнулся, но тут было слишком похуй. Выдавать какие-то реакции требовало от него сил, которых он найти не мог.

— ...плохо? Давай, вставай. Пошли, приляжешь у меня.

Она трясла его и тянула, дергала для чего-то, и Бакуго в конце концов пришлось открыть глаза, а затем и встать. Проще было сделать, что хочет. Может, так она быстрее отъебется и даст ему тихо сдохнуть.

Он едва переставлял ноги, пока Кьека тянула его куда-то в сторону, затем — во мрак. Глаза почти сразу адаптировались, и Бакуго видел каждый предмет: всю ту же дешевую кровать, которую чуть не сломал, пока трахался с Кьекой; низкий пузатый холодильник, полураздербаненный шкаф со шмотками, забитый также коробками с какими-то платами или железками... Едва Бакуго стал выхватывать из полумрака предметы, как тут же забил этим заниматься.

Кьека довела его до кровати, повернула к ней спиной и, толкнув изо всех сил, заставила туда опуститься. Когда получилось, она села в ногах и стала стаскивать с него ботинки — отдирать липучки, стягивать с пятки и носка. Следом пошла куртка, но на этом — все. Справившись со шмоткой, Кьека быстро перебралась на постель, встала на колени и, напрягшись, потянула его, Бакуго, к себе, заставляя лечь. Он подчинился и перекатился на бок. Кьека, убедившись, что он как-то устроился, легка рядом.

Приспустив веки, Бакуго смотрел на нее сквозь ресницы. «Кироси» подсветили полумрак, и он хорошо различал каждую черту Кьеки. Но не глаза помогали видеть, что написано у нее на лице.

«Да ладно... это еще что за хуйня?» — безучастно спросил себя Бакуго. Он не успел ни удивиться, ни заинтересоваться. Что-то мало понятное заставило Кьеку потянуться к нему и коснуться подбородка.

У нее были маленькие тонкие пальцы. Достаточно длинные, если учесть ее размеры, но все равно мелкие, если сравнивать с ладонью Бакуго. Он постоянно боялся их сломать, потому что они были живые, а его собственные — нет. Кожа, мясо, косточки — все у Кьеки было свое, а значит, он мог причинить ей куда больше боли, чем она ему. Бакуго можно оторвать руки, и ему нихуя не будет. Боль для него — чисто технический термин, показатель поломки, и все. Боль для Кьеки — сообщение, что ее хрупкое человеческое тело рушится. Что она может утратить какую-то часть себя. Это сигнал об опасности, и она куда круче, чем грозит Бакуго при любом раскладе.

Кьека провела по его подбородку, двинулась к щеке, а потом зачем-то прихватила ему кожу, зажала между указательным и большим пальцем. Сам большой палец лег на щеку, и Кьека для чего-то погладила им под скулой, а потом у рта.

Едва ее палец попал в уголок, как Бакуго накрыло пиздец странное воспоминание. Ему было то ли четыре, то ли семь, и мать ругала его, потому что он умял полбутылки какого-то острого соуса.

«Ты куда столько жрешь? Язык себе, наверное, спалил. Эй, желудок себе испортишь!»

В этом воспоминании мать, наклонившись как можно ниже, криво улыбалась ему и терла пальцем уголок рта. Там остался соус, и грязные разводы спалили Бакуго на том, что он меры вообще не знает.

Кьека же, погладив его у скулы и рта, двинулась выше и коснулась правого уха, волос... И это тоже пиздец как походило на то, как гладила и ласкала его мать, пока он был мелким и не особо бесил ее. Это потом мать стала орать и грозить, что еще одна выходка, и она прибьет его на хуй. А до этого постоянно тискала. Бакуго, как и любого пацана, ее нежности и выговоры очень злили. В первую очередь потому, что хуево прослыть маменькиным сынком во дворе, где много шпаны из районов, где заправляют банды. Какие родители — такие и детишки. Неважно, сколько «эдди» у твоей семьи, все равно надо выбивать себе место под солнцем, зарабатывать репутацию.

Но вот ему за двадцать, у него репутация жестокого психа, матери теперь нет, и только каким-то, блядь, чудом он наткнулся на девку, которая захотела его приласкать не за «эдди». Кьека смотрела ему в лицо, гладила по уху, щеке, касалась шеи и чего-то ждала. Раскрыв глаза, Бакуго смог увидеть, что говорит ее взгляд:

«Мне жаль тебя... Не знаю, как помочь, но ты... держись».

Она завладела его рукой и, с трудом приподняв, положила себе на талию. Но не для того, чтобы Бакуго к ней приставал. Просто, пока рука лежала перед ним, Кьека не могла подобраться вплотную. Когда преграда ушла, Кьека в несколько движений подвинулась ближе и, робко опираясь на его плечо, прижалась грудью к груди. Запоздало до Бакуго дошло, что она пытается его обнять.

Она запустила одну руку ему под мышку, а другой обхватила шею, чтобы прижаться плотнее, обнять крепче, и Бакуго, подчиняясь ее движениям, сам машинально обхватил ее. Как и всегда, он чувствовал крепкий сладкий запах, который шел от Кьеки, но на этот раз он не тянул ее трахнуть, а просто успокаивал. Рядом с ней было тепло. Но и горько.

«Ты нихуя обо мне не знаешь», — думал Бакуго, стискивая ее и прижимаясь губами к душистым волосам.

«Ты даже не в курсе, что сегодня я убил ребенка. А скажу, что сделаешь? Пошлешь на хуй? В другой раз пристрелишь?»

— Эй, Кацуки...

От неожиданности, что она позвала его по имени, у него в глотке образовался ком. Было трудновато дышать. Бакуго судорожно вздохнул и ответил одним звуком:

— М?

— Как отлежишься, пойдем поедим? Тебе срочно надо поесть, знаешь?

— А не похуй ли? — пробормотал он, зарываясь в ее волосы.

Услышав, что он ляпнул, Кьека завозилась в его объятиях, немного отстранилась и заставила его наклониться так, чтобы они лежали лицом к лицо. Для верности она обхватила его щеки руками.

— Твой кортизол ненормален. Не хватает сахара и много всего другого. Тебе надо поесть, слышишь? Если нет рипера, пошли под...

— Ладно, — перебил он. Из-за слабости получилось не так грубо, как обычно.

Кьека прищурилась, и он увидел в ее взгляде мягкую угрозу. Что-то вроде: да ну, ты меня понял? Ну если не понял, я тебя как минимум выпорю.

— Что «ладно»? — немного хрипло спросила она.

Бакуго прищелкнул языком и сомкнул веки.

Не получив ответа, Кьека стиснула его щеки сильнее и слегка вибрирующим голосом, в котором слышалась воля, сказала:

— Думаешь, что сорвался с крючка? Что я тебя не достану? Учти, если ты тут умрешь, у меня будут проблемы. Поэтому, если не пойдешь есть сам, я поставлю тебе капельницу. А потом сдеру с тебя тройной тариф, как это делает «Траума Тим». Или вообще их вызову. Хочешь? Они быстро поставят тебя на ноги.

— Да отвали, а! — слабо возмутился Бакуго, не открывая глаз, а сам подумал: «Что ей, блядь, надо? Она что, подсела на потрахаться со мной? Нет, хуйня. Надеется, что пожрет за мой счет? Нет, тоже хуйня, она всегда упирается и никуда не хочет идти. Тогда нахуя? Нахуя?...»

Но даже на его грубость она ответила лаской.

Кьека приблизилась к его лицу, дождалась, когда он приоткроет глаза, заглянула в них и, облизав губы, вполголоса выдала:

— Я не разрешала так со мной говорить.

Она поцеловала его сама, хотя Бакуго не хотел ей ничем отвечать. И при этом не просто притронулась губами, а забралась языком в рот, огладила кончиком линию между губ и зализала каждый уголок по отдельности. Прикосновения раздражали, поднимали что-то в Бакуго, и на первые поцелуи ему хотелось только ворчать. 

Он не понимал, нахуя целоваться, если они не будут трахаться. Он так-то вообще ничего не хотел и не мог сообразить, пытается Кьека его развести или нет. Но та его не раздевала, не хватала за член, а только почему-то, не отрываясь от губ, гладила по щеке, волосам, нежно стискивала мочку уха, вела по плечу и шее. Прикосновения не возбуждали, а согревали.

В них было много человеческого, и Бакуго оставалось только таять от них. 

Чуть позже он все-таки возбудился, и Кьека неторопливо раздела его, гладя там, где он мог на самом деле почувствовать ее легкие прикосновения. Кожа на шее, лице и бедрах быстро покрылась мурашками. Но спящее тело окончательно пробудилось только тогда, когда Кьека сползла ниже, приспустила Бакуго джинсы и прижалась губами к местечку над костью таза. Сначала к правой стороне, потом к левой. Бакуго прошила крупная дрожь. Член стоял как каменный, но к нему Кьека принципиально не прикасалась. Вместо этого она толкнула Бакуго, заставила повернуться на спину и стала спускаться медленными дразнящими поцелуями все ниже и ниже, стала мучить легкими поглаживаниями на линии резинки. На каждый такой поцелуй Бакуго невольно чуть вскидывал бедра, пытаясь ответить на ласку, потереться, блядь, неизвестно обо что. В паху разливался тяжелый жар, головка члена подрагивала, и при каждом напряжении почти что всех мускулов (а Бакуго напрягался всякий раз, когда Кьека чуть-чуть его засасывала) ствол отлеплялся от живота и привставал. Наконец, после особо смачного и мокрого поцелуя, Бакуго невольно выгнулся, приподнял голову и уставился на макушку Кьеки, не зная, можно ли схватить ее за волосы, можно ли попросить уже отсосать ему, потому что одних поцелуев ему точно не хватит. И в то же время Бакуго пиздец как стремался. Он боялся вспугнуть Кьеку и чем-то ее обидеть.

Она сама подняла на него глаза и оторвалась от ласки. Ее щеки сильно горели — Бакуго это видел не только благодаря фильтрам «Кироси», которые позволяли рассматривать оттенки в полумраке, но и по датчикам тепловизора. Лицо Кьеки действительно пылало.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, она хрипло предупредила:

— Никогда этого не делала, только видела, так что многого не жди. И не толкайся в меня, ладно?

У Бакуго так пересохло горло, что он мог только кивнуть. Получив согласие, Кьека склонилась над его членом и медленно, дрожа губами, накрыла головку ртом. Затем выпустила, взяла немного глубже и неловко проехалась губами чуть дальше, вдоль уздечки. И так — раз за разом. Заглатывать она то ли не умела, то ли не могла. Кьеке сильно мешал язык, но даже просто натыкаться на него и чувствовать, как он без системы и бестолково елозит по члену, давало Бакуго мощное удовольствие. 

Внутри маленького рта было так тесно и влажно, что даже при неловком и сбивчивом отсосе Бакуго практически кончил. Ему не хотелось сливать Кьеке на лицо или на язык, поэтому он оттолкнул ее, когда уже был на грани. Сдавливая головку, заливая правую ладонь, Бакуго сильно зажмурился. То, что его перекосило, он понял только тогда, когда медленно расслабил мышцы у глазниц и открыл глаза. Кьека склонилась над ним и, скорчив чуть недовольную мордашку, пробормотала:

— Знаешь, на вкус ты вообще не очень. Нет, не противно, но часто я вот так... делать не буду. Не-а.

Бакуго хотелось поинтересоваться «Да кто тебя, блядь, просил?», но в то же время он поймал себя на том, что не может злиться. Вместо того, чтобы ответить грубо, он протянул Кьеке руку, подзывая к себе, и когда она улеглась у него на плече, насильно попробовал ее губы. Вкус почти не чувствовался, но да, как-то хуевенько.

Поэтому он сказал:

— Ну и не лезь. Все равно сосешь так себе.

Кьека предупреждающе нахмурилась, и Бакуго чуть не рассмеялся ей в лицо. Были бы силы смеяться.

Проваливаясь в дрему, он пробормотал:

— Забей. Для первого раза сойдет.

* * *

После «чисток» Бакуго хорошо заплатили, и теперь он мог поменять хоть что-нибудь в своей ебанутой жизни. Для начала — прекратить трястись за Кьеку. То, что в Маленьком Китае к ней в любой момент зайдут и грохнут, он понимал лучше, чем кто-либо. Ведь именно он заходил и обрывал многие жизни.

Но действовать по-тупому нельзя. Для любой банды чья-либо девка — рычаг давления, способ держать в подчинении наемника. Способ не расплатиться с ним или пустить в расход. Никто из «тигров» не должен знать, что Бакуго кто-то там важен. Пока он ебанутый одиночка-психопат, Кьека может спать спокойно.

И в то же время был один способ оторвать Кьеку от «шельм» и перевести под контроль «тигров», где уже проще прикрывать ей задницу и помогать. Но для этого, во-первых, Кьека должна свести татушку с шеи, а во-вторых, ей, как брейнданс-монтажеру надо поставить железо понавороченней. Последнее, кстати, помогло бы с третьим пунктом — уговорить Кьеку бросить свой подвал и переехать к Бакуго. 

Точнее, не в его тесную квартирку-коробку, больше напоминающую склад, а в нормальную на Хейвуде, которую он законсервировал после смерти родителей. Она автоматом досталась ему, потому что отец и мать незадолго до гибели выкупили ее у «Арасаки». Зайти туда после похорон Бакуго так и не решился. Он платил за квартиру, иногда вызывал клининг-мастеров из тех, кто не связан с «тиграми», и так-то никто не знал, где она расположена. В базах у Бакуго было два имени, которые звучали одинаково, но писались по-разному. И за много лет никто из «тигров» не догадался, что уебищное написание его фамилии через «веревку» и «пять» — ложное. На самом деле она записывалась через иероглифы «бомба» и «сильный». Но так как в базах слишком дохрена азиатских имен и фамилий (которые составляются порой вообще без логики и грамматики), просто так наткнуться на его второе имя — нереально. Каждый день в Найти-Сити приваливают толпы мигрантов, каждый день списки пополняются. В них еще куча мертвецов. У копов и всяких госслужащих мэрии тупо нет ресурсов, чтобы держать сведения в актуальном состоянии. Так что, если не особо светиться, отключать трекеры и пользоваться обходными путями, жить в родительской квартире будет безопасно.

Но это вариант временный. До тех пор, пока Бакуго не провернет более сложную схему, не сменит Кьеке имя, не даст ей безопасную легенду и не спрячет прямо у «тигров» под носом. Насколько Бакуго знал, в Джапан-тауне почти никогда не убивали монтажеров брейнданса. Если наняться в хорошую контору, которая исправно платит или основана самими же «тиграми», проблем не будет. Кьеке станут перечислять приличные «эдди», она сможет сама покупать себе органическую еду и топовые шмотки. Можно будет организовать ей жилье прямо в Джапан-тауне, но для этого придется поднапрячься. И Бакуго решил, что поднапряжется.

Денег уже хватало, чтобы приступить к первому пункту плана, но оставался еще один пиздец важный вопрос: какому риперу довериться. Варианты с клиниками отпадали — базы данных там легко взламывались, и любой бы пробил, как Кьека связана с Бакуго, откуда у нее, кочевницы, вообще такие «эдди». Могли вмешаться и копы, а это было на хуй не надо.

Что до черных докторов с рынка, так Бакуго знал, что каждый первый гонит халтуру и тоже торгует данными. Припугнуть можно, а можно заплатить, но никаких гарантий, что потом не сдадут, все равно нет. Проще тогда уж ломиться к риперам «тигров» и сдаваться боссам.

Очень скоро Бакуго осенила годная идея. Он вспомнил одну ебанутую рипершу, которая когда-то пиздец как достала его просьбами о модификации. Она присосалась к нему как пиявка, и все потому, что ставила ему гранатометы. На каждой встрече (которую Бакуго в основном проводил под наркозом) риперша трещала и трещала, махала у него перед носом бумажными чертежами, слала на почту электронные копии и сверкала золотыми «Кироси» так, что потом эти блядские глаза Бакуго целый месяц снились. Общаясь с рипершой, он едва ли не впервые в жизни чувствовал себя куском мяса, который тщательно взвешивают и осматривают, пытаясь придумать, как покруче приготовить. Хотя в этом случае он скорее был супернавороченной «мехой», потенциальной личной игрушкой, которой можно откручивать болты, снимать броню, ставит ноги пластиковой куклы, а потом ржать над результатом. Быть подопытным для ебанутого экспериментатора Бакуго никак не улыбалось.

Но, размышляя о той риперше, он вскоре вспомнил, что та, на удивление, очень мало докапывается. Она следила за регистрацией серийников на отъебись, делала прошивку без сохранения логов и часто забывала ставить маячки. К тому же, если ее просили «БЕЗ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТОВ», она действительно никуда не лезла, подкручивала и подвинчивала ровно то, что велели, и так, как велели.

Бакуго покопался в базе данных «тигров» и вскоре нашел нужный контакт — «Хацумэ Мэй». Затем покопался у себя в бардаке и нашел то, что вышибет ей мозги на хуй, и она от восторгов сразу же забудет, как его зовут.

Это было мехатронное ядро, спизженное, кажется, у «Милитеха». Никаких лого на корпус не нанесли, ведь экспериментальная модель. С ним, если верить огрызкам данным, оставшимся в резервной памяти, можно расхуяривать дронов гораздо быстрее. Значит, получив такую штуку, та риперша потеряется в своей помойка как минимум на месяц. И следов, что Кьека у нее была, никто не найдет.

* * *

Поначалу Кьека не поняла, куда ее ведут, а когда увидела кресла, металлические столы, поддоны с инструментами и вывешенные на стенах примочки, не догадалась, что чинить будут как раз ее.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты скоро лопнешь от аугментаций? — вполголоса спросила она. Бакуго не стал отвечать — только подтолкнул ее к креслу.

Хацумэ вышла почти сразу. Как и всегда, от нее сильно несло потом и синтетическими смазками, от которых сходу начинало подташнивать. Ее розовые дреды казались липкими от грязи; на как будто закопченном лице чернели какие-то полосы. Бакуго знал, что своей кожи у риперши почти не осталось, и это у нее пригорел пластик, потому что она вечно забывает напялить защиту, когда что-нибудь варит. Зачем вообще лезть к железу руками, когда роботизированная сварка есть даже на помойка, — Бакуго не знал. Он просто решил, что Хацумэ наглухо ебанутая.

— О, привет! Это что, та самая клиентка? Пришли поставить моих крошек?

Почему-то Хацумэ называла «крошками» вообще любую херовину, которая попадала ей в руки. Неважно, что это будет — акселераторы от «Арасаки», микрогенераторы от «Милитеха» или вообще мнемотический усилитель от «Сунь-хуй-и-высунь». Любой железке она находила какое-нибудь применение и доводила до почти заводского качества. Или до легендарного. За это ее и терпели «тигры», которых Хацумэ адски бесила. И даже не своими загонами, а тем, что не замечала, что кому-то там подчиняется.

Услышав, что сказала Хацумэ, Кьека бросила Бакуго предупреждающий взгляд.

— Я тебя не проси...

Риперша, хлопнув в ладоши, ее тут же перебила и понесла свою околесицу тоном прожженного продажника из веб-магазина:

— Все детали пришли, уже половина оплачена! У нас есть «Кироси» третьей версии с тридцатикратным программным увеличением, но можно поставить меньше! Цветная синтетическая радужка с ультрамелким плетением, десять режимов эффектной подсветки. Да, я в курсе, что ты не просил, но с таким функционалом идут и крутые примочки! И это еще не все! Следующая крошка — просто снос башни! Пришло десять пачек стимуляторов зрительной коры, и самая крутая — на сорок пять процентов дополнительной резкости. Если добавить мнемотический усилитель на такие же сорок и стимулятор лимбической системы, кучу предохранителей, дополнительную память, хорошее охлаждение, то с такими крошками можно за секунды переваривать любые, даже самые грязные брейнданс-материалы. Естественно, подключение к любым портам, система защиты, все от производителя, дополнительные «перехватчики» по типу «демонов» тоже ставятся. Голова будет защищена на все тысячу процентов! Ну?! Ну?! Посмотрим крошек?

— Слышь, ты только ей череп не разнеси. Наворачивай по красоте, а не лишь бы все сразу ебнуть, — дернул рипершу Бакуго, и тут же вмешалась Кьека:

— Эй! Полегче! Вы мне вообще ничего не поставите! Ты! — она ткнула в сторону Бакуго пальцем, — Ты вообще ничего не спросил! Ты не можешь распоряжаться моим телом, ты для меня в принципе ник...

Она не успела договорить. Еще в начале тирады Бакуго одними глазами и легким кивком подал Хацумэ знак, и та не стала тупить. Пока Кьека, повернувшись к нему всем телом, справедливо возмущалась, риперша подобралась к ней со спины и ткнула в шею дулом пистолета для инъекций, который всегда держала на широком поясе с инструментами. Одно быстрое нажатие, и Кьеку отключило почти мгновенно. Она не успела даже вскрикнуть от боли. Такие хрени назывались «парализаторами». Они помогали как быстро успокоить киберпсиха, так и справиться с другими побочками аугментации. Например, пациент мог словить шок и панику (вполне естественную), и тогда его надо было всего-то уложить назад, чтобы доработать связь с мозгом или восстановить какие-то еще системы.

Едва Кьека обмякла, как Бакуго кинулся к ней и поймал за миг до падения на пол. Она ничего не весила, и держать ее за подмышки было очень легко.

Хацумэ расплылась в широкой ухмылке прирожденного продажника:

— Ну что? Теперь время крошек?

Бакуго это не понравилось, и он ее быстро осадил:

— Разогналась, блядь! Сначала башку помой, обработай кожу. Чтоб сама стерильность! Ты хуй знает где была, где вообще ползала. Грязными руками ты ей в голову не полезешь!

— Ого! А в чем проблема? Что не так с сервисом? Еще никто не умирал... кажется.

Бакуго вместо ответа постарался скорчить самую жуткую рожу, на какую только был способен. Только риперша нихуя не поняла. Тогда он гаркнул:

— Съебись на хуй! Пиздуй в душ! И давай быром, на все про все — не больше часа.

— Ну ладно, — пожала плечами риперша и ушла обрабатываться.

Не то чтобы Бакуго слышал о случаях инфекции после хирургии Хацумэ, но ее грязная рожа его адски нервировала. Все-таки чинить будут не его, а Кьеку. Что там у нее с иммунитетом, как там с приживаемостью имплантов, он даже не мог предположить. И вообще Бакуго боялся перспективы того, что кто-то будет копаться у нее в мозгах. Так-то Кьека может и умереть в кресле. Но хорошее железо было нужно, старье у нее в голове могло убить, причем со дня на день. Как ни повернись — все хуево.

Перехватив Кьеку удобнее, Бакуго взял ее на руки и понес к креслу. Усаживая ее поглубже, он поймал себя на мандраже. Искусственные руки не тряслись, да, но дело не в этом. Дрожь шла от самого сердца. Отпускать Кьеку не хотелось. Но надо было как-то оторваться и не мешать риперше колдовать.

Следующие часы стали для Бакуго адом.

* * *

В тот день Бакуго без особых напрягов отбрехался от работы, ведь по доброте душевной его прикрыл Киришима и ушел с проверками сам. После «чисток» сопротивление снизилось, «эдди» отдавали охотнее, поэтому Бакуго стал временно не так нужен. А после того количества народа, что он грохнул, его вообще решили отпускать почаще. У «тигров» менеджеры далеко не дураки. Им лучше, чем кому-либо, понятно, когда киберпсих в рабочем состоянии, а когда нужно просто отъебаться и дождаться того самого рабочего состояния. Бакуго невольно выиграл себе пару дней, и они ему чертовски пригодились.

Видеть, как с Кьеки снимают скальп, оказалось пиздец стремно. Бакуго старался не смотреть, но взгляд все равно падал. И отвернуться вообще не получалось, когда ей стали вскрывать лазером черепную коробку и обнажать платы. Чтобы сидеть на месте ровно и не подскакивать от каждого писка сигналов, которые воспроизводились с прозрачного экрана, куда вывели все параметры жизнеобеспечения Кьеки, Бакуго пришлось валить наружу и купить в ближайшем баре бутылку самого забористого вискаря. Усевшись на пластиковом ящике из-под инструментов или каких-то железок, Бакуго хлестал жгучую воду прямо из горла. При этом он прекрасно понимал, что вискарь успокоит его максимум на час. Организм очень быстро переработает алкоголь, и тогда накатит неумолимая трезвость. Хорошо бы Кьеке тогда проснуться. Если же нет — он гарантированно съедет с катушек.

Хацумэ работала неторопливо, но четко: доставала из подложек чипы и платы, вынимала из колб со специально созданной средой всякие запчасти (название которых Бакуго никогда не знал), а потом шла к планшету, установленному у кресла, и в пару тапов запускала нужные программы интеграции. Иногда Хацумэ вгоняла Кьеке через пистолеты-шприцы дозы подходящих медикаментов и ждала минут пять эффекта. Обычно это ничем не заканчивалось — пульс не поднимался, кровяное давление оставалось в пределах нормы. Пару раз была небольшая тахикардия. Но прежде чем Бакуго подорвался спросить, че за дела, Хацумэ его успокоила:

— Все окей, все на месте! Крошке надо прижиться, реакция тут по стандарту.

И даже когда все установили, и риперша проверила реакцию искусственных зрачков на свет, Бакуго так и не успокоился. Он нервно ерзал на месте и постукивал носком ботинка о кафель операционной. Алкоголь, как он и предсказывал, выветрился практически мгновенно.

Наконец Кьеке вернули скальп на место и закрепили специальными швами и био-клеем. Затем Хацумэ наложила поверх повязку, отошла в сторону и уперев механизированную руку в бок, выставила другую, чтобы вскинуть большой палец. Ее самодовольная и слишком открытая улыбка напоминала ебаных пиджаков с билбордов на Площади Корпораций, и Бакуго чисто инстинктивно захотелось ей вмазать. Но вместо этого он открыл меню банковской карты и скинул риперше остаток суммы.

— Если подохнет, я тебя на куски порву, — без особой угрозы пообещал он, на что Хацумэ беспечно заявила:

— У нас гарантия — до пяти лет. Все от производителя, замена и ремонт — бесплатные. Обращайтесь в любой момент! О, кстати, еще пять минут, и может проснуться. Спасибо, что выбрали наш сервис!

Закончив трепаться, Хацумэ выжидающе застыла. Ее блядские золотые глаза угрожающе засверкали, и Бакуго вспомнил, что забыл отдать. Едва он протянул ей замотанную в пленку коробку, как риперша сорвалась с места и выхватила у него награду. Не обращая внимания на его возмущения и одергивания типа «Эй!», она тут же начала потрошить упаковку и что-то бормотать. Бакуго сразу решил: она трындит что-то на задротском, и ему на хуй не надо выяснять, что именно. Тем более его куда больше волновала Кьека. 

Махнув Хацумэ рукой в духе «Получила? А теперь съебись», Бакуго стал ждать. Ему не хотелось, чтобы на него пялились, пока он наворачивает возле кресла Кьеки круги. И Хацумэ не стала. Как только она получила мехатронное ядро, весь мир для нее перестал существовать. Риперша ушла в соседнюю комнату и принялась там чем-то греметь. А Бакуго, сделав усилия над собой, уселся обратно на облюбованный ящик. 

Как она и обещала, примерно через пять минут у Кьеки затрепетали веки. Заметив это, Бакуго рывком поднялся с ящика и чуть ли не прыжком добрался до ее кресла. Он схватил ее маленькую руку, осторожно стиснул, и Кьека слабо сжала его пальцы в ответ.

— Эй, ты как? — тихо спросил Бакуго, и у него получился не шепот, а какое-то урчание.

— Встану... и убью тебя. Черт... голова кружится... — делая большие паузы, кое-как выговорила она.

— Пройдет, — попытался успокоить он, но получилось что-то на тему «забей».

— Молись, чтобы прошло... Иначе... я оторву тебе... член.

— А член нахуя? — не понял Бакуго.

Кьека болезненно усмехнулась и слабо, через не могу, несмешно пошутила:

— Да тебе больше... ничего не ценно. Человек-хер... и все.

* * *

Кьека так и не смогла встать сама, и Бакуго пришлось заказывать такси. Теоретически можно было сходить за «Яйбой», но тогда бы Кьеку пиздец как трясло, а ее мозгам в таком состоянии это вредно. Выбор пал на машину среднего класса с нормальной подвеской, и скоро за ними прикатил «Вильфор», а еще точнее — кислотно-фиолетовый «Кортес». Можно было поискать и что-нибудь получше, но Бакуго решил, что похуй: главное — поскорее добраться до подвала Кьеки. И, желательно, не привлечь ничье внимание.

Перед тем, как поднять Кьеку на руки и вынести на условно свежий воздух, Бакуго вытряс из Хацумэ коробку с препаратами. Восемь доз противовоспалительных и столько же против отторжения должно было хватить на первое время. Если нет — стоит подключить «тетешников», то есть «Траума Тим». И похуй, что они обдерут Бакуго хлеще, чем любая конторка с микрозаймами.

До места они добрались без приключений, хотя Бакуго дергала буквально любая мелочь, и он чуть не разнес башку водиле за то, что тот резко притормозил из-за какого-то ублюдка на дороге. При этом саму Кьеку не особо трясло — она распласталась у него на груди, прижатая так плотно, что в принципе не могла чувствовать ход машины. Бакуго не отпускал ее из объятий и контролировал каждый вздох.

Вместе с лекарствами он спиздил у риперши кабель и подключился к новому разъему Кьеки, чтобы лучше следить за ее физическими показателями. Никаких критических оповещений не было, наоборот — все проверки показывали норму. В крови и тканях наблюдалось небольшое воспаление, давление было чуть выше нормы, но таймер предупреждения говорил, что больше ничего колоть не надо. Ушлая риперша понаставила Кьеке напоминалок, когда и че можно делать, что из медикаментов принимать, и Бакуго мозгами понимал, что все тут грамотно, паниковать вообще не надо. Но он пиздец как паниковал. Впервые в жизни его волновала чья-то аугментация.

Машина остановилась в двухстах метрах от подвала, и Бакуго опять же донес Кьеку до постели на руках. Раздевать ее почти не пришлось — только снять длинную куртку и ботинки. Укрыв одеялом, он оставил ее лежать на боку и сам начал раздеваться, чтобы устроиться рядом. Приобняв Кьеку, Бакуго опять же подключился к ее разъему и стал наблюдать за ней в реальном времени. И в машине, и пока он ее нес, она дремала. У нее была небольшая температура, которая делала Кьеку очень слабой и вялой.

Они пролежали так следующие несколько дней. В первый из них Кьека просыпалась всего пару раз и то ненадолго — чтобы попить и сходить в туалет. Ближе к обеду ее пришлось будить и насильно кормить, а для этого — отцеплять от нее и заказывать еду. Благо что органическую жратву могли и развозить, и Бакуго заказал какого-то супа, который проще всего заливать в почти бесчувственное тело. Неспособная сопротивляться, Кьека впервые в жизни пила у него из рук. И впервые в жизни так долго молчала. Ругаться и проклинать Бакуго у нее тупо не было сил.

* * *

Примерно на третий день температура спала, и Кьека смогла самостоятельно встать и на трясущихся ногах дойти до холодильника. За пару дней она исхудала еще больше, и с нее чуть ли трусы не сваливались.

— Пиздец ты слабый организм, — устало заметил Бакуго. Все эти дни он почти не спал, и его потряхивало.

— Ты сам меня до этого довел, — флегматично заметила она каким-то «липким» голосом. Бакуго отчетливо слышал, насколько у нее смочена гортань, как тяжело вибрируют разучившиеся напрягаться связки.

— Это надо было сделать. А то бы мозги сгорели, — как можно серьезнее напомнил он и рухнул на спину, чтобы растянуться на постели. Мандраж проходил, мускулы постепенно расслаблялись.

— А ничего больше не хочешь? Может, отпилить мне ногу? Руку? Так же, наверное, красивее. Может, поставить мне новую вагину? — голос Кьеки не срывался на истерику, не набирал оборотов. Нет, оно говорила очень ровно и без всяких эмоций, поэтому каждое слово как будто хлестало по щекам.

Напрягая искусственные мышцы на брюшине, Бакуго рывком поднялся обратно и встал. Когда он подошел к Кьеке, та неохотно поставила бутылку обратно в холодильник и обернулась к нему. Поймав ее взгляд, Бакуго тихо сказал:

— Есть кое-что. И это вообще не обсуждается.

— Ну? Хочешь поменять мне лицо? — скривилась Кьека и отвернулась. 

Бакуго поймал ее за подбородок и заставил задрать голову, посмотреть прямо на него. Перед тем, как выдвинуть свой ультиматум, он осторожно прижался ртом к шершавым из-за недавнего обезвоживания губам — те почти полностью покрывали сухие корочки. Бакуго осторожно зализал их, смачивая Кьеке губы, но лезть языком в рот не стал. Отстранившись, он напоследок поцеловал ее в нос. И только потом сообщил:

— Ты переедешь ко мне. С такими железками шароебиться по Маленькому Китаю нельзя. Тебя быстро распродадут на рынке. Не хочу искать твой труп в канализации. Поняла меня?

Кьека приспустила веки и уставилась на него с усталым раздражением. Но больше всего в ее покорном виде читалось молчаливое возмущение «А что, я скажу "нет"? Ты серьезно дашь мне сказать "нет"? Ты меня за дуру держишь?».

Помолчав немного, она слегка треснутым голосом выдала свой ультиматум:

— Ладно. Я переду. Но ты ни слова не скажешь насчет «Лиззис». Я иду работать в клуб. И ты поможешь мне сделать пару тестов для брейнданса. Предупреждаю: не обсуждается.

Бакуго поморщился, помедлил, но все-таки кивнул. Что-то в тоне Кьеки намекало: не пойдешь мне на уступки, и эта встреча, считай, была последней.

* * *

Не прошло и недели, как Кьека оправилась. Судя по тому, как она сбрасывал звонки и раздраженно буркала «Занята!», Бакуго похерил ей какие-то планы. Сначала его бесило, как она с ним поступает, особенно если учесть, сколько он спустил на нее «эдди», но тут Бакуго вовремя вспомнил, что она вообще ни о чем не просила, что все крутые штуки ей сунули в башку насильно, и это заставило его заткнуться. Не делай добро не спросив, а то тупо пойдешь на хуй.

Она разрешила ему приехать только через девять дней. И первое, что Кьека сказала, было:

— Ты не охуел ставить мне маячок? Ты что, теперь всегда будешь за мной следить?

Бакуго попросил Хацумэ синхронизировать его карты с картами Кьеки, сделать так, чтобы железо отправляло данные о ней, и риперша все сделала по высшему разряду. Система, конечно, была несовершенной, например, нельзя было в подробностях следить за физическим состоянием цели, но можно в режиме реального времени получать ответ на простой вопрос: жива она там или нет. Бакуго хватало и этого. Особенно когда он начинал себя накручивать на тему «да ее там быром встретят и все снимут на хуй». О том, что Хацумэ добавила железу защиту от простых сканеров, и почти для всех нищих Кьека была абсолютно пустой и органической, Бакуго благополучно не помнил. Он вообще хотел бы торчать возле Кьеки день и ночь, но, блядь, она запретила.

«Если будешь мельтешить перед глазами, я тебя убью. Или просто сниму где-нибудь твое железо. Не провоцируй меня», — угрожающе спокойно предупредила она перед тем, как они расстались больше, чем на неделю, и Бакуго пришлось прислушаться. Он понимал, что она не обещает впустую, не треплется лишь бы потрепаться. Ради свободы и личных границ эта ебанутая пойдет на любую глупость. Она заставит себя уважать. Тем более вместо поцелуя на прощание она тогда добавила:

«Еще раз выкинешь что-нибудь подобное, и ты очень пожалеешь. Если так неймется, купи себе шлюху и кастомизируй сколько влезет. Или дроида. Или я не знаю кого. Ты мне не спонсор, я тебе — не игрушка. Ты все понял?»

Ему пришлось кивнуть и, проглотив обиду, молча съебаться. Потому что а в чем она не права? Он нихуя не спросил. Он поставил перед фактом. И все это сильно смахивает на похищение и насилие. Все их отношения, блядь, как у сутенера и шлюхи. И ни ему, ни ей такой расклад, наверное, не нравится. Кьеке так точно. Она, кажется, никогда не продавала себя.

Поэтому он ничего не ответил на ее вопрос. Ну да, она его спалила. Да, он опять поступил как ебанат. И ведь не объяснишь, что из лучших побуждений. Кому от этого спокойней? Кому хорошо? Только ему. Делая широкие жесты, он чешет свое самолюбие, затыкает свою совесть, душит свое беспокойство. Кьеке его добро на хуй не надо. Она не благодарна — она терпит и вот-вот взорвется возмущением.

Убедившись, что он ничего не скажет, Кьека тихо вздохнула и отступила на пару шагов, пропуская его внутрь. Краем глаза Бакуго заметил, что двери подвала сменились. Похоже, Кьека решила потратить немного «эдди» на защиту.

Отвернувшись от него, Кьека быстрым шагом ушла за стойку и стала там что-то набивать. На мониторах показались какие-то окна инициализации.

— Сначала сделаешь что обещал. И меня не волнует, плохо тебе или нет.

— Ты о чем?

— О брейндансе.

— Чего, блядь? — удивился Бакуго, но без особой агрессии. Он тут же припомнил, что да, это был один из ультиматумов.

— Я запишу, что творится у тебя в башке. Кстати, советую не врать и не пытаться подменять воспоминания. С новым железом все эти слои легко отлепляются. Я могу почти сразу определить, что ты выдумал, а что — нет.

Бакуго напрягся. Если она запишет что-нибудь про его работу, то ему пиздец. Он тупо не сможет заменить картинку, где разносит голову очередному пацану. Увидев, что ему приходилось творить, Кьека его никогда не простит.

Поэтому он попытался ее переубедить и для этого прошел к ней за стойку и тронул за плечо. Кьека так и взвилась:

— Не трогай меня! Пока я не разрешу.

Бакуго убрал руку, чувствуя, что, даже не замахиваясь, даже не прикасаясь, Кьека залепила ему смачную пощечину. Он оторопел, не зная, что, блядь, отвечать на это. В голове была какая-то каша. Мешанина чувств не давала реагировать.

— Эй... слушай... Тебе это на хуй не надо. Не лезь туда. Там нечего смотреть, — Бакуго чуть не передернуло от того, как он мямлит, но слова упорно не подбирались. Кьека ответила ему острым внимательным взглядом.

— А это уже не твое дело. Не твои проблемы. Ты обещал. Не хочешь — уходи и не возвращайся.

Несколько минут они, скрестив взгляды, молча стояли. Каждый пытался продавить другого, и у Кьеки это получилось первой. Она была в таком тихом бешенстве, что Бакуго тупо боялся применять силу. Он боялся узнать, на какую неадекватную реакцию она способна. Теперь он ясно видел, что, если выкинет какую-то хуйню, она его точно пристрелит. И не постоит за ценой.

Он никогда не просил, но в этот раз ему отчаянно, даже по детски, хотелось ее как-то уломать, как-то отвести от себя неминуемое. Примерно так же хуй знает сколько лет назад ему хотелось упросить мать не тащить его к хирургу. Он давил в себе рыдания, захлебывался соплями и упрямо твердил, что у него все заебись, что нога синяя просто так, что все пройдет. Бакуго тогда врал даже не из-за боли, а потому что мать посадит его дома. Ему наложат гипс, и все. И пиздец. За это время у них в районе появятся новые авторитеты. И придется все заново всем вокруг доказывать.

Но мать притащила его к хирургу. Ему наложили гипс. И он еще долго не мог нормально бегать и драться. Потом все выправилось, но три месяца пиздецкого отчаяния, скуки и унижений...

Тут было такое же неминуемое. Горячая волна разошлась от сердца к мозгу, и Бакуго в ахуе понял, что у него от напряжения горят уши и щеки. Что глаза, блядь, слезятся. Что он не хочет из-за какой-то ерунды потерять Кьеку. Но в то же время ничего сделать нельзя. Если он попытается ее сейчас нагнуть, зацеловать, заткнуть хоть каким-то образом, все станет только хуже. Их связь лопнет. Всему будет конец.

Ему хватило сил только сквозь зубы сказать:

— Ну давай... расхуярь все.

Он шел к креслу как к электрическому стулу. Кьека вот-вот дернет рубильник и сожжет на хуй все. Но Бакуго, как осужденный на смерть, ничего не мог с этим сделать.

* * *

Прикрыв глаза, он старался сдержать рвущиеся наружу слезы. Сильно щипало в носу. Кьека же, устанавливая у него на башке все эти записывающие приблуды, как будто нихуя не замечала. Она с отсутствующим лицом подключала то и это, а когда закончила, бесстрастно скомандовала:

— Начинаем!

На несколько секунд его тупо вырубило. Перед глазами замелькали яркие вспышки, показался какой-то световой коридор, который загибался, как труба, и вот Бакуго выбросило в искусственную реальность, созданную его же сознанием. Перед глазами была вся та же подвальная комната, стояла все та же Кьека. Бакуго взглянул на ее отсутствующее выражение лица, и в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Вместо сердца пульсировал горячий камень. Горло перехватило, глаза — обожгло. Сдерживать истерику стало пиздецки трудно. Ведь вот-вот дернут рубильник. Вот-вот Кьека влезет ему в голову и хлебнет дерьма. Он весь изнутри состоит из дерьма. Скрыться не получиться. Соврать не получится. Она ни за что не примет его.

Кьека перед ним не раскрыла рот и все так же стояла с застывшим лицом, зато ее голос прозвучал прямо в голове, как будто из ниоткуда. Она приказала:

— Подумай обо мне. Вспомни что хочешь. Как меня натягиваешь, трахаешь... что угодно. Плевать, что именно это будет. Хорошее или плохое. Главное — до малейших деталей. Поехали.

Сначала Бакуго затупил. Затем его накрыла волна невыразимого облегчения. Сразу стало легче дышать. Сердце забилось чаще, и это уже напоминало тахикардию с какими-то патологиями. Сдержать слезы было нельзя, и он положил хуй на то, чтобы сдерживаться.

Захлебываясь нахлынувшим счастьем, Бакуго стал лихорадочно вспоминать, и все картинки сливались в невообразимую вереницу. В какую-то киноленту, состоящую из каких-то ебанутых кадров. Причем склеенных так, что никакой монтажер не разберется.

Вот Кьека лежит перед ним на подушке, и темно-фиолетовые полосы света лижут ее тощее тело. Вот она болезненно жмурится, но Бакуго ясно, что ей пиздец как хорошо. Вот она сладко хлюпает на его языке, а вот жрет что-то без особой охоты. Вот она с подозрением косится, а вот, уронив голову ему на плечо, по-детски приоткрывает губы и часто дышит. А вот ее охуительная задница, маленькие острые груди и глаза, глаз, глаза. Он то и дело вспоминал ее глаза и недовольное лицо. И довольное лицо. И под экстазом.

Все это было пиздец как важно. Все это он хранил в себе, хотя даже себе не показывал. А зачем? Кьека ведь будет и завтра. Она будет всегда. Она будет, потому что он постарается, чтобы она была.

Он еще захлебывался счастьем, а Кьека уже прекратила запись. Бакуго не стал открывать глаза. Не стал вытирать лицо. Не стал вообще нихуя делать. С него снимали херовины для записи, а ему было все равно. Вспышка чувств выжала его до капли.

Бакуго очнулся только потому, что услышал какие-то всхлипы. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, что Кьека, нацепив шлем и перчатку для монтажа, дергается всем тощим телом и с трудом дышит. Ее пальцы едва шевелились в пустоте, а потом она просто уронила руку на стол. Беспокоясь, Бакуго, не вытирая свое мокрое лицо, осторожно слез с кресла и двинулся к ней. Он не знал, можно ли снимать шлем монтажеров, но потом подумал, что, наверное, ничего не будет, и потащил его с головы Кьеки. Она подняла на него покрасневшие глаза, и слезы по ее щекам побежали чаще.

Разомкнув слипшиеся мокрые губы, она с трудом выдавила из себя:

— Какой же ты придурок... Я так... ненавижу тебя!

В этот раз они не торопились. И вряд ли трахались. То, что между ними было, мало походило на тупо сунуть член и кончить. Они причиняли друг другу боль каждым прикосновением, но это была не боль тела. Эмоции хлестали так, что Бакуго и Кьека задыхались от каждого поцелуя. Слез было не сдержать. И никаких слов было не надо.

Кьека его поняла и так. А он ее просто чувствовал. И видел.

То, что она не кинет. То, что она смирилась. То, что он прощен за свое долбоебизм.

* * *

В отличие от многих других «спонсоров», у него не было никаких ебанутых иллюзий. Он понимал, что в текущем ритме, при текущем стиле жизни протянет еще лет пять, и то с натяжкой. Может, словит пулю раньше, может, его пустят в расход. При таком раскладе, конечно, лучше жить сегодняшним днем. Просирать деньги, заказывать толпы шлюх, упарываться аугментацией. Жить на гребне волны, сдохнуть в лучах славы. Только Бакуго было похуй на славу. И не такую славу он когда-то хотел.

До тех пор, пока он не наткнулся на Кьеку, Бакуго тупо копил ни для чего «эдди» и не знал, как, блядь, получше прожить завтрашний день. Все его бесило и вымораживало, ничего не хотелось, а будущее скрывалось даже не в тумане, а во мраке. Что ни делай, а впереди только бездна. Но с Кьекой вдруг стало иначе. У Бакуго появились простые конкретные цели, и он теперь четко видел, что какая бы хуйня ни произошла, ее тупо надо перетерпеть, а там они с Кьекой пересекутся и поправят дело. К тому же теперь в тратах «эдди» была хоть какая-то польза. Они открывали двери в места, где действительно можно было отдохнуть; они решали проблемы на тему пожрать и куда съездить, они помогали улучшать импланты и лечить многие болезни. Но все это работало только с Кьекой.

Сама она вообще ничего не просила, но Бакуго почему-то нравилось на нее тратиться. В этом был определенный смысл. Кьека, в отличие от него, имела почти на 100% органическое тело и могла наслаждаться едой куда лучше, чем сам Бакуго. Ей было что мять, если заказывать массаж, было что греть, если водить на искусственные горячие источники. Хорошая еда и хоть какая-то забота расслабляли ее — из жесткой и замкнутой она становилась жадной и ласковой. И это была не благодарность проститутки, которая в уме прикидывает, как бы отработать каждый евродоллар, — это была еще одна потребность, которая не давала Кьеке покоя. Бакуго прочувствовал ее на собственной шкуре, когда притащил упирающуюся девку в один довольно-таки крутой онсэн.

Поначалу она отказывалась раздеваться, пить саке и вообще вела себя как дикая, но когда поняла, что ее тут не сожрут, не будут трахать в воде, постепенно расслабилась и даже позволила себя обнять и погладить по спине. А когда они выбрались, вытерлись и оделись, когда легли отдыхать на футонах в комнате, Кьека сама подобралась к Бакуго и устроилась у него на спине. Она сама стащила с него юкату, после чего, не позволяя перевернуться, вцепилась губами в правое ухо. Она жадно посасывала мочку, щекотно дышала и водила кончиком носа по хрящикам ушной раковины. Для Бакуго, у которого уши еще были свои и потому довольно чувствительны, такая ласка напоминала пытку. К тому же, лежа на животе, он придавил себе член, и было адски трудно держать себя в руках и не тереться о постель, чтобы побыстрее кончить. Вдобавок он боялся лишний раз дернуться и сбить Кьеке настрой; боялся что-нибудь ляпнуть в ответ, ведь она впервые сказала ему кое-что ласковое:

— Не могу смотреть — так бы и съела.

Все кончилось тем, что она стала выжимать из него вздохи и стоны. Кьека заставила его приподняться и сесть на пятки, после чего, тесно прижавшись к спине разгоряченным обнаженным телом, просунула руки под мышками и принялась жадно ласкать. Она гладила Бакуго бока и бедра, прижималась губами к шее и потом довольно ловко подрочила ему, хотя пальцы ее маленькой руки с трудом смыкались на стволе и головке. Бакуго помог ей держать ритм и не ослаблять хватку. Без его помощи Кьека быстро уставала и сбивалась. Бакуго даже подумал, что она ни хера толком не умеет, а потом вспомнил, что да: он у нее — первый.

Она сказала ему об этом, когда влезла к нему в голову, когда они, нарыдавшись и измотав друг друга болезненными для чувств ласками, лежали в обнимку и не могли друг от друга отцепиться.

— Так не бывает... это какой-то развод, — прошептала она, а потом прижалась мокрыми губами к его щеке.

Бакуго ответил ей неопределенным звуком. Чем-то средним между мычанием и рычанием. Язык слишком устал от напрягов и не хотел выводить слова.

— Не бывает, чтобы в первый раз и сразу... Такие брейндансы даже не снимают. Никто не ведется... никому не нужно.

— Ты о чем? — наконец спросил Бакуго. Язык плохо слушался, и не особо верилось, что вопрос можно разобрать.

Судорожно вздохнув, Кьека медленно разжевала ему, что к чему:

— Обычно встречаются просто так. Чтобы был секс, опыт в отношениях. Первый раз — ничего серьезного. Как зубы почистить, поесть, обновить статус в соцсетях. У кочевников немного не так, но... В общем, мы все одна семья, ничего страшного, если кто-то с кем-то спит. Главное — не одной крови. Даже ревновать и делить друг друга уже не имеет смысла...

Бакуго плохо знал, когда и нахера используют слово «ревность», для него это понятие вообще было мимо любых дискуссий. Но теперь, обнимая Кьеку, он четко понимал, что это, блядь, такое. Это когда ты не хочешь делиться. Когда проще убить, сука, всех, чем вытерпеть, как другие пялятся на твое. А Кьека — как раз его. И раньше такого «мое» у Бакуго никогда не было.

— Честно говоря, я думала, что ты меня трахаешь по выходным. Как по расписанию, и все. Просто от безнаказанности. Что ты... какой-то больной извращенец. Тебе нравится причинять боль, брать силой... Ненавижу таких придурков. Но ты... ты...

Кьека тогда всхлипнула. Бакуго это отчетливо запомнил. Придвинувшись ближе, он поцеловал ее в лоб:

— Да не реви ты... Сама, блядь, знаешь, что охуенная. Вряд ли вообще никто не сказал.

Кьека выцарапалась у него из объятий и, сжав его лицо между ладонями, уставилась в упор.

— Ты издеваешься? — зло спросила она. — О господи, ты просто идиот! Да во мне ничего, кроме игрушек, никогда и не было! Знаешь ли, за мной очередь не стояла!

Пришла очередь Бакуго нихуя не верить ей. Он нахмурился, пару раз моргнул, и Кьека сделала большие глаза, как бы говоря «а вот представь!».

— Ты пиздишь, — попытался отмахнуться он, но Кьека невесело усмехнулась.

— А ты проверь. Я так-то вообще ничего не умею. Даже отсос — «для первого раза сойдет», — передразнила она его. И Бакуго вдруг ясно понял, о чем она. И да, Кьека говорила и раньше, только он нихуя не слушал.

— То есть не пиздишь? — уточнил он, и Кьека помотала головой.

— Твою мать! — вырвалось у него от души, и он полез к ней целоваться. Его распирало от счастья собственника, и стерпеть нахлынувшую нежность было нельзя. 

Все самое лучшее в Кьеке всегда было ему и только для него. И это охуенно прекрасно.

* * *

После того случая, когда Кьека вытащила его, Бакуго, из отчаяния, и после просмотра записи из его башки, она все чаще брала инициативу на себя. Причем брала даже там, где раньше морозилась. Она перестала сопротивляться, поворачиваться к нему жопой и кривиться от отвращения, если Бакуго приставал к ней и зажимал у стены. Более того — она научилась едко отвечать, подшучивать над ним и незаметно провоцировать.

Она могла сказать:

«Мне кажется, или ты учился любви у отбойного молотка? Люди созданы вообще-то не из бетона».

«Тебе что, на курсах пикапа сказали, что девушку надо молча нагибать над столом? Если так, то ты вправе засудить этих мудаков. Пусть секса у них тоже не будет».

«Не надо пихать в меня грязные руки. Вместо того, чтобы портить мне гигиену, пойди и хлебни из канализации. По числу микробов будет тот же эффект».

«Не фыркай. Тебе по факту члена в штанах никто не обязан давать. Лучи твоей охуенности ничего не стимулируют, поэтому, будь добр, хотя бы поцелуй. И лучше не один раз».

По какой-то причине на ее выпады Бакуго никогда не злился. Наверное, потому, что она выдавала жестокие и забавные вещи вперемешку. Может, и потому, что говорила их совершенно бесстрастным и спокойным тоном, без апломба, без понтов. Она не пыталась выставить себя топовой телкой — просто задевала его мимоходом, чтобы он лучше запомнил, что делать нельзя, а что — желательно.

Иногда, особенно во время секса, она начинала ласково ругаться. От подколов такой треп отличался тем, что слова были совсем простые, какие-то даже детские, но Кьека произносила их, задыхаясь либо от восторга, либо от разрывающей душу нежности. Тогда ее взгляд становился тающим, а голос опускался до едва различимого шепота.

«Какой же ты идиот... просто жадный придурок! Куда ты так жадничаешь? Чего хочешь? Поцеловать? Еще? Зачем кусаешься? Ты что, зверье? Глупое, безмозглое зверье? Да господи... какой же ты идиот... какой же ты придурок... Сколько тебе говорить... Убила бы, честное слово. Тебя точно стоит прикончить...С тобой... просто невозможно...Ненавижу тебя. Знал бы ты, как ненавижу...».

Она часто говорила «ненавижу», и это слово у Кьеки получалось особенно сладким. Обычно тогда она мало что соображала. Все пробки у нее вышибало, и ей просто не могло быть на него, Бакуго, похуй.

Почему она говорит «ненавижу» в котором слышится вообще какая-то другая хрень, какая-то давящая грудину эмоция, Бакуго предпочитал не спрашивать. 

Да и нахуя спрашивать, когда, выходя из «Белого шума», он порой натыкался на Кьеку у себя на коленях? Когда, не вставая с кресла, мог быстро стянуть с нее футболку, содрать джинсы и медленно взять. Протолкнуться в нее, узкую, нередко бывало пиздец трудно, поэтому лучше для начала подразнить, заставить тереться половыми губами о член, немного подождать, и тогда Кьека возьмет его сама. А еще круче не сразу раздеть, а где-то пару минут мять ей ягодицы, бедра и между бедрами, натягивать пояс так, чтобы шов натирал ей щелку, и тогда Кьека может сексуально закусить нижнюю губу, как бы обещая, что этими же зубками сделает, если потянуться к ней за поцелуем.

Но все равно трахаться без одежды она долго стремалась. И особенно — в кресле брейнданса. Почему-то ей все казалось, что в любой момент в приемную может войти какой-нибудь клиент или кто-то из «шельм». Бакуго же мысль о том, какие у них будут рожи, и забавляла, и возбуждала. Ему нечего скрывать. Он и Кьекой, и размерами своего члена гордится. Тем более от перспективы, что их спалят, Кьека текла до неприличия сильно. Страх и стыд, адреналин в крови — лучшие афродизиаки.

Но все равно каждый раз было трудно ее поймать, раздеть, а потом, обхватив за бедра, приподнять и дотащить до кресла. Она вцеплялась в Бакуго ногтями, иногда надламывала их и шипела: «Ты что, больной?! Почему здесь? Пожалуйста, ну не здесь! Ты что, эксгибиционист?». Усадить ее на себя тоже было трудно: они пихалась, вырывалась и пыталась свести ноги. Тогда Бакуго проталкивал между ними руку, надавливал сгибом большого искусственного пальца Кьеке на клитор и собирал первую вязкую каплю. Кьеку била дрожь. Она выгибалась, опять сводила колени, бедра, давила на него как могла, и ее можно было успокоить только мелкими пощипываниями сосков. Они заострялись буквально за секунду, становились тверже и чувствительнее. Тогда Бакуго перекидывал руку Кьеки на шею и заставлял откинуться всем телом на себя, чтобы можно было достать до груди. Кьека сильно выгибалась назад, он наклонялся вперед и прихватывал зубами мягкий ореол, затем крепче пережимал темноватый сосок и надкусывал его раз за разом, пока Кьека не начинала сдавленно постанывать. В это же время рука Бакуго дразнила ее щелку, пальцы разглаживали распухшие складки, натирали у самого входа, но не проникали дальше. Иногда он позволял Кьеке тереться клитором и половыми губами о член, но не целовал в губы повыше. Потому что уже столкнулся с закономерностью: если долго ласкать Кьеку, давать ей тереться о себя и толком не проникать, но при этом чуть ли не трахать языком в ее маленький жадный рот, она быстро кончит и сожмется. Тогда в нее член не пропихнешь — придется дрочить себе самому или успокаиваться.

Он мог изводить ее так до четверти часа. Мог слегка проникать в нее пальцами и слышать, как все внутри у Кьеки хлюпает. Мог слегка ругать, приговаривая: «Ну пиздец ты испорченная... ты посмотри, как тебя выгибает. Ты в себя, блядь, всасываешь каждый палец. Хочешь, чтобы заменил на член? Хочешь меня? Так открой рот и попроси!».

На это Кьека мотала головой и давила в себе каждый стон муки. Иногда она невыносимо сладко всхлипывала, и Бакуго грубо поворачивал ее лицо к себе и прихватывал распухшие нежные губы своими.

Проникая в нее потом, проталкиваясь медленно и по миллиметру, Бакуго мелко дергал бедрами, чтобы головка терлась у самого входа и давила на какие-то сверхчувствительные точки внутри Кьеки. Не загонять по самые яйца, а дразнить у половых губ было пиздец эффективно: всего несколько движений, и Кьека начинала вырабатывать много густоватой смазки, которая давала внутри приятное ощущение липкости и очень гладкое скольжение. Приласкав ее осторожно и нежно, Бакуго потом мог взять темп жестче, заставить Кьеку сжиматься крепче, и все это шло без боли. Они потом долго держали адский темп, вбивались друг в друга, шлепали мокрыми от пота бедрами. Кьека начинала хрипло постанывать, выгибаться. Она расслаблялась почти всем телом, и только внутри сохранялся нужный тонус. Тогда Кьека обхватывала член крепко и втягивала головку так, что у Бакуго порой закатывались глаза.

Кончать внутрь ему тоже нравилось. Когда он снимал Кьеку с члена, она заливала его смазкой и семенем, напоминающими по консистенции подогретый сироп.

Иногда потом они засыпали на месте, иногда хватало сил доползти до кровати в соседней комнате.

Несмотря на то, что Бакуго часто кончал в нее, Кьека не беременела. Сначала он думал, что дело в инъекциях контрацептивов, но потом она раскрыла ему свой мрачный секрет.

— Я бесплодна. После болезни. То ли мутировавшая корь, то ли свинка… Какая-то очень старая болезнь. Мы все живем в полной жопе. Не удивлюсь, если с нашей антисанитарией и наплевательским отношением к природе скоро и чума вернется. Знаешь, что такое чума?

Но ему было похуй, что это такое — «чума» и чем она отличается от эпидемии и любой другой заразы. Бакуго было горько, что после него и Кьеки никого на этой земле не останется.

* * *

Но настоящую горечь и настоящее счастье Бакуго испытал не тогда. Не в тот день, когда он узнал, что их чувства ни к чему не приведут, они никого не оставят. Невыносимее всего было вести Кьеку в родительский дом. Потому что с ее приходом началась новая жизнь. Потому что теперь было предельно ясно: родители больше не вернутся. Никогда. Их шмотки придется убрать и устраиваться на руинах чужого быта.

У Кьеки оказалось мало вещей — все вместилось в одну сумку. Постельное белье из комнаты в ее подвале они выкинули. Вся мебель там была не своя, а для каждого, кто жил за счет «шельм». Кьека съезжала, на ее место вселялась другая девчонка.

Они зашли в квартиру с опаской, как чужие. Бакуго с напрягом — обычно, когда он переступал порог, его тут же встречала мать и говорила что-нибудь резкое. Например: «Какого хрена, Кацуки?! Месяц не мог собраться, а тут ради жратвы притаращился? Не сын, а свинья. Ну, иди сюда! Прими наказание достойно!»

Но теперь к нему никто не выйдет.

Взяв Кьеку за руку, он повел ее дальше.

Комнат было три, и везде царил стерильный порядок. Это постарались тетки из клининга: ни одну вещь не сдвинули с места, ничего не убрали и не стащили. Бакуго отчетливо помнил обстановку, медали, награды, какие-то дебильные статуэтки и искусственные светящиеся деревца и ветки; помнил, как мать любила разбрасывать пледы и раскидывать подушки на полу. Всюду было стекло тончайшей работы — на столах, в перегородках, на тонких панелях двух экранов, куда мать любила пялиться одновременно. И нигде ни развода, ни пылинки. Только немного затхлый воздух. Бакуго сократил зрачки, открыл меню «умного дома» и включил кондиционеры на проветривание. Запахло привычным сандаловым деревом. Тонкий аромат шел от системы ароматизации под потолком. Мать установила ее через каких-то знакомых.

Кьека молчала. Она смотрела на обстановку широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читалось чистое восхищение, но рот открывать она не торопилась. Бакуго в глубине души был ей благодарен.

Он повел ее в свою комнату, где тоже было дохуя наград. Все — со школы. Полки заставлены в три ряда. На столе остался старый моноблок, где, если покопаться, наверняка еще найдешь пособия и справочники для подготовки к универу. Рядом с моноблоком — три рамки с цифровыми фотографиями. Изображения на них никогда не менялись. Бакуго однажды разбил такие же, но мать, видимо, нашла похожие и установила нужные фото. Она всегда все копировала себе. Носила семейные фотоальбомы в своей памяти. Как бы Бакуго ни буйствовал, как бы что ни ломал, она всегда оставляла ему шанс вернуться в прошлое. Но теперь матери нет. Никто не сохранит для него фотки.

На первой он был с родителями. В тот день они ходили в какую-то аркаду, типа в парк развлечений. Его сфотали с кислой миной, потому что тогда мать притащила его к нужному месту за ухо, и даже теперь можно было разглядеть, как из-под волос выглядывает алый кончик. С той же фотки отец с пугливой радостью улыбался сквозь усы. Мать как всегда скалилась.

На второй фотке он был с одним придурком. Оба — в одинаковой школьной форме. За ними возвышался тот, кого Бакуго невольно уважал почти всю свою жизнь. Рядом с этой горой мышц Бакуго в свои пятнадцать выглядел заморышем, хотя уже тогда у него были мускулы будь здоров. Но — недостаточно. Не «плюсультра». А теперь вспоминать об этом — просто пиздец.

На третьей фотке был он сам. На выпускном. Чуть ли не последняя картинка из прошлой нормальной жизни. Бакуго учился в престижной школе престижного района, и там росла настоящая сакура. Поэтому на плече у него сидели два розовых лепестка.

Кьека изучала фотки молча, без видимых эмоций. Она ничего не спросила, ничего не сказала. Бакуго был благодарен ей за молчание.

Когда она нагляделась и перевела взгляд на большую двуспальную кровать, он отвел ее за руку в ванную, вымыл с ней руки и потащил ее назад разбирать вещи. Они копались у него в шкафу, искали новое постельное белье и перестилали постель. Потом раскладывали шмотки Кьеки и перебирали полки в ванной, пытаясь определить, надо ли купить что-то новое. Но на все краткие вопросы Кьека почти всегда мотала головой и односложно отвечала «Ничего».

К вечеру они заказали продукты и в таком же молчании стали готовить. Точнее, готовил только Бакуго, потому что еще помнил, как это делается. Мать запрягала его довольно часто, и он до сих пор на автомате безошибочно находил специи и ножи. Филигранно резать он тоже не разучился, хотя руки у него уже давно не живые. Но мозгу плевать. Что-то врастает в человека навсегда.

Глядя, что он творит на кухне, Кьека не стала ни удивляться, ни задавать тупые вопросы. Только иногда она тихо спрашивала, что подать, куда что-то отнести. Она не лезла под руку, но и не оставляла его одного больше чем на пару минут. Если бы она куда-то ушла, Бакуго бы точно накрыла волна истерики. Находиться одному в квартире родителей он тупо не мог.

После ужина Кьека потащила его в ванну-джакузи, которой не пользовались, наверное, несколько лет. Половина отверстий для пузырьков не работала, но Бакуго на это было плевать. Кьеке — тоже. Они просто могли сесть в горячую воду, могли держаться вместе, в обнимку. Размеры ванны позволяли не расставаться.

Было очень горько, пиздецки тоскливо, и они оба не хотели секса. Но и расходиться по углам тоже не спешили. Их не тяготило молчание, тишина не казалась давящей. Никому не хотелось куда-то съебаться. Бакуго это понимал по тому, как Кьека сжимала его искусственные пальцы, по тому, как доверчиво держала голову у него на плече. А когда ему стало немного лучше, она перевернулась к нему лицом, подтянулась ближе и прижалась щекой к щеке. Целуя его в кромку челюсти, в мокрую от пара шею, она не соблазняла его, а безмолвно утешала. И так же держала его нормальным в постели, где они, отогревшись, долго не могли заснуть.

После многочасового молчания Кьека наконец-то хрипло спросила:

— Кем ты хотел стать?

Она не хотела его ранить, но ранила. Не хотела снимать с раны корку, но вырвала огромный шмат мяса. Бакуго согнулся от фантомной боли, и Кьека, обхватив ему голову двумя руками, прижала его лицо к своей груди. Слушая, какая она живая, чувствуя, какая теплая, Бакуго не мог злиться. И не мог врать. Не мог отмолчаться. Все в Кьеке вытягивало из него скрытые мысли, уничтоженные желания, его неприглядную и уязвимую суть.

— Копом.

— Но почему тогда?..

— Я проебался.

— А тот человек?

— Подох.

— А тот парень?

— Хуй его знает. Но больше наверняка не никчемный. Никчемный теперь я.

Больше она не решилась спрашивать. А Бакуго не решился ей рассказать. И в каких словах, блядь, это подать? Знаешь, у нас тут по соседству жила звезда покруче ебанутых брейндансеров, всяких сучек из шоу-биза. Был коп на миллион. Вообще нихуя не боялся. Ни корпоратов, ни банд. Почти два метра роста, охуительная сила, улыбка на все ебало. Мог мягко скрутить любого психа. Остановить любую перестрелку. Никому не служил, только Найт-Сити. Преступность при нем упала до рекордных цифр. Считался, блядь, символом мира. А потом какая-то сука его отравила, и все, нихуя у нас тут нет. Копы теперь как те же шлюхи и раздвигают булки перед каждым. Потому что второго такого всемогущего хуй найдешь.

И Бакуго не мог рассказать Кьеке, как въебывал всю среднюю и старшую школу. Как хотел поступить в академию, стать копом не хуже и даже лучше. Как мать сказала: «Ну вали. Что тебе, каменной заднице, сделается? Твоим черепом можно крошить броню — такой ты твердолобый». И как он нарвался на каких-то уебков, как пару раз неудачно подрался, испортил себе характеристики. Как его пытались взять в «Арасаку», а он опять же нарвался на какого-то уебка и нахамил ему. И еще там было всякое по мелочи. Куча мелких проебов, которые перекрыли ему дорогу.

Теперь Бакуго дитя улиц, ебаная шпана. И он презирал себя очень, очень сильно. За то, что убивает не по необходимости, не из справедливости, а ради «эдди». За то, что он так же сломался, как и весь этот ебанутый мир. Все вокруг прогнило. Он прогнил сам. И почему-то даже такой гнилой хочет, чтобы нормальная Кьека не кинула его.

И она не хотела кидать его или оставлять. Она жалела его. И любила

То, что любила, он понял охуеть как поздно.


	3. metal teeth, a diamond smile

### глава 3. metal teeth, a diamond smile

К плохому нельзя подготовиться. Плохое настигает после многих дней и месяцев рутины, когда уже веришь, что будет нормально всегда. Потому что жить неплохо — естественно. И если попал в эту ловушку нормальности, любая беда будет бить очень больно. А может и убить на хуй.

Если бы Бакуго не утратил бесчувственности, если бы не шагнул в сторону нормальности, не было бы ничего: ни новых приходов, ни состояния выжигающей ярости, ни готовности убить, блядь, каждого. Не только врагов, а любого, кто откроет рот и ляпнет ему какую-то херню.

Потому что боль, которую он испытал, нельзя разделить. О ней некому рассказать, ее нельзя унять, нельзя ничего забыть. Болью становишься ты сам, и ты сам — пылаешь. Тогда выход только один — поджечь все вокруг на хер. Единственный способ поделиться болью — заставить страдать других.

* * *

А ведь он просто привык приходить в квартиру родителей и готовить с Кьекой ужин. Выбирать с ней продукты и покрикивать, чтобы не лезла руками к ингредиентам. Привык целовать ее на ходу и лениво лежать вместе с ней на софе в гостиной, не включая даже брейнданс или ТВ. По какой-то причине им никогда не было скучно, хотя они ничего особенного не делали. Разве что начали читать книжки на спор. И то потому, что Кьека его как-то поддела:

— Ты своей дикостью напоминаешь мне Гэртона.

Чтобы не показаться тупым, Бакуго на автомате, сократив зрачки, загнал имя в поисковик доступных баз и публичных сетей, но нихера не нашел. Угадав, почему он молчит, Кьека чуть усмехнулась.

— Не ищи. Такую древность, наверное, забыли. Я прочла про него в бумажной книге.

— И че за книжка? — напрягся Бакуго.

— «Грозовой перевал». Там про прошлое, которое уже никто не вспомнит. И про места, которых, наверное, теперь нет. Когда-то все читали эту книгу. Ну или все могли прочесть. Моя так была из библиотеки. Под обложкой — штампы и карточка. Туда люди записывали, когда брали книгу.

— Логи?

— Ага, что-то типа того.

Ее замечание как всегда больно кольнула его самолюбие, и Бакуго всю неделю искал, где бы достать книжку. В итоге помогло посетить библиотеку на Площади Корпораций. Отстегнув приличных «эдди» за доступ, Бакуго скачал шесть версий книги — на новом английском, японском, испанском и на тех же языках, но устаревших. По ходу чтения выяснилось, что на новых языках книжка сокращена наполовину. Выброшены почти все описания. И куча древних слов. Но когда он переключился на старую версию, чуть не охуел от постоянной потребности пробивать каждое третье слово, каждую вторую фразу. Он не знал, что такое «взгорье», «дом на юру», «терновник», «очаг», в котором почему-то «жарят, варят или пекут». Чтобы понять хоть что-то, пришлось выяснять, что книжка написана аж в XIX веке в Англии, и, естественно, покупать энциклопедии и словари за еще большие «эдди». Но даже так чтение шло очень медленно, и в основном Бакуго копался в справочниках, а не наслаждался сюжетом. Он вообще не понимал, в чем тут смысл, как тут наслаждаются, когда разбираться во всей этой херне — такая же работа. И хотя он привык шевелить мозгами и был лучшим на курсе, но за много лет его навык учиться прилично сдал. И в то же время ему было стремно сливаться и не читать, потому что Кьека без всяких баз и помощи отлично все прочла и поняла.

Скоро она спалила, чем он занимается. Потому что, читая у себя в голове, Бакуго мог подолгу тупить в стену, и поначалу Кьека подумала, что он настолько обнаглел, что при ней смотрит порно. Объяснять и оправдываться не хотелось, поэтому Бакуго позволил ей подключиться к порту и понаблюдать, чем он занят.

— Ого, да ты серьезен! Не думала, что ты такой усидчивый. Хотя...

Кьека с намеком кивнула в сторону его комнаты, как бы говоря, что не учла многочисленные награды на полках. Только все они — теперь формальная херня. И читать книжку на староанглийском его никто не учил.

Не получив ответа, Кьека, покусав губы, спросила:

— Где достал?

Глаза у нее горели от предвкушения, и Бакуго неохотно объяснил, как и где.

— А мне что-нибудь достанешь? Ну или те энциклопедии... дашь?

Бакуго, особо не споря, вытащил «щепку» и передал ей. Заполучив книжки, Кьека надолго потерялась в тексте. Примерно с того же дня они и взяли привычку, устроившись где-нибудь в обнимку, читать каждый свое. Правда, иногда Кьека отвлекала его какими-нибудь цитатами и, вцепившись в руку, требовала сказать что-нибудь насчет. Бакуго говорил о своем редко. Да и как высказываться о статьях типа «лошадиная масть» и «сбруя»? Охуенно информативно, всем рекомендую.

Дочитав «Грозовой перевал», Бакуго кратко резюмировал:

— Какие же они долбоебы... Просто конченые.

На что Кьека резонно заметила:

— Но ведь и сейчас так? Они на нас похожи, да?

И не поспоришь. Бакуго, напрягшись, смог бы вспомнить как минимум две-три истории, которые ходили в банде «тигров» и в которых, по сути, все было то же самое, и тогда до него дошло, в чем ценность таких, в общем-то, бесполезных книжек. Они были и про него самого, но не совсем. И сравнение с Гэртоном теперь звучало обидно. 

Всего-то одна книжка круто изменила его. Он подсел на поглощение информации. Что-то искать и заполнять пробелы оказалось куда увлекательнее, чем сидеть в засадах и пытаться прикончить очередного наемника. Круче, чем планировать операцию по зачистке. Оказывается, несколько лет, пока он торчал в киберпсихозе, его мозг голодал и теперь жадно жрал все, что Бакуго в него закидывал.

Однажды он затупил на статье «эльфы», которая казалась длиннее, чем справочник по гидродинамике. И дольше всего Бакуго бился с отсылкой на какого-то «Эльфийского рыцаря», которому было где-то семьсот лет или вообще больше. Почему-то еще до Стальных войн и всех экономических катастроф эту «балладу» то ли перепевали, то ли гоняли по всем сетям. Что в ней такого — Бакуго не мог понять. И пока он искал способ пробить больше информации, Кьека подключилась к нему и подсмотрела, чем он занят.

— О, знаю ее. Хотя она не такая, как в оригинале. Наверное. Говорят, попсовая была. Всегда пели у костра. Ну, когда собирались барды и гоняли всякие авторские песни. Меня она в детстве раздража...

Бакуго, отключив все окна с текстами и переведя «Кироси» в режим без дополненной реальности, выжидательно уставился на Кьеку. Она округлила глаза.

— Что? Ты почему так на меня смотришь? И не мечтай, я петь не буду!

Бакуго чуть наклонил голову, стараясь вложить во взгляд и выражение лица «да правда, что ли?». И у него получилось. Кьека, чуть покраснев, потупила глаза. Да, теперь Бакуго знал, как называется штука, когда человек смотрит в пол и в принципе их опускает.

— Да не прожигай ты во мне дыру! Я вообще петь не умею! Мои родители вот отлично пели, их записывали, а я — нет, так что...

Ему не хватало воображения, чтобы придумать, как ее попросить, а дергать в духе «да че ты ломаешься? заебала, а!» уже не хотелось. Кьека могла разозлиться. А могла и убиться об эту фразу. Говорить всякие «пожалуйста» и «будьте добры» Бакуго давно разучился. Вот и оставалось, что взять ее за руку и с намеком осторожно сжать пальцы.

Они сидели друг напротив друга на софе, подобрав под себя ноги, и Кьека с каждой минутой краснела все ярче и ярче.

— Но я же совсем не умею... — чуть ли не шепотом призналась она, и Бакуго сжал ее руку чуть крепче, а потом погладил большим пальцем ребро ладони, основание кисти и тоненькие жилы, соединяющие пальцы.

— И без гитары будет плохо... понимаешь? — почти сдалась Кьека, и тогда Бакуго пообещал:

— Достану тебе гитару. Споешь потом еще раз.

Покусав губы и выждав где-то две минуты, она, прикрыв глаза, наконец-то тихонько вывела:

— На ярмарку в Ска-арборо е-едешь ли ты-ы-ы? Розмари-и-ин, шалфе-ей, зве-еробо-о-ой. Найди-и среди-и людско-ой суеты ту, что была когда-то со мно-о-й...

Он не стал ее ни поощрять, ни прерывать, и Кьека, закрыв глаза, начала с каждым отрывком петь все громче и громче. Ее голос креп, раскрывался, разворачивался, и мощной вибрацией ударял в лицо. И впервые в жизни Бакуго понял, что значит «разливаться», что значит, когда звук заполняет все пространство. Он чувствовал себя стаканом, который заполняют до краев. И чем-то таким, от чего он мог треснуть изнутри и тупо расплавиться. Чувство было волнующим и сладким. А еще — красивым. Что такого Кьека пела? О чем вообще? Он не понимал и не переваривал почти ни строчки, с трудом складывал за ней слова, но почему-то догадывался, о чем она поет, какой у этой песни смысл.

Нет, такое не найдешь по радио. Такого тупо нигде не бывает. Везде «сдохни или убей», везде «у тебя отличные жопа и сиськи, за сколько "эдди" дашь?», иногда — «собирайся на тусу и ни о чем не жалей». А тут было что-то про «навсегда», что-то пиздец важное и про него самого. К тому же непонятная эмоция, которой делилась с ним Кьека, скручивала его изнутри, и было тяжело дышать. Горло сильно сжало, голос пропал. Слушать ее становилось пыткой, но такой сладкой, что хотелось еще, и еще, и еще. Бакуго не мог пошевелиться, а только следить, как размыкаются губы Кьеки, как открывается рот, округляется, выводя нужный звук, как наоборот сжимается до странной формы щелки, и тогда губы Кьеки складывались в горькую полуулыбку. Когда она обнажала зубы, было еще красивее. И когда слегка собирала губы и тут же растягивала с напряжением. Любое изменение получалось естественным. Оно служило одной задаче — передать звук точно.

Под конец ее голос стал надламываться, и в уголках глаз заблестела влага. Допевая очередной повтор «И тогда снова будет со мной», она не выдержала и уронила на колени слезу. Закрыв лицо руками, Кьека замолчала и почему-то пару раз дернула плечами и лопатками. Бакуго тут же сообразил, что она плачет, и эта реакция вогнала его в ступор.

Обнимая ее и гладя по спине, Бакуго и сам чувствовал, что у него щиплет в носу. И хотя песня давно оборвалась, а слова он тут же забыл, но послевкусие не отпускало. Было горько и сладко. И — «красиво». Что-то внутри него было «красиво». Он стал не просто куском мяса, который жрет и мусорит в давно прогнившем мире. Нет, он ощущал в себе какой-то смысл, что-то заложенное в нем с самого рождение. А еще — абсолютное право на то, чтобы существовать.

* * *

«Шельмы» ее быстро взяли к себе, и неудивительно: к ним редко попадали монтажеры брейнданса с хорошим железом или крутыми умениями. И каждая такая телка становилась у них легендой. У «тигров» с этим было иначе: нередко дочки каких-нибудь главарей или менеджеров, получив на восемнадцатилетие нужные импланты, занимали вакантные места и жили потом без напряга.

Платить Кьеке тоже стали лучше, и теперь она сама покупала продукты или добывала книжки. Бакуго пытался ей говорить, чтобы не шароебилась непонятно где, но она мягко посылала его на хер. И со временем потребовала снять с нее маячок. Опасаясь, что гиперопека разрушит его и без того хрупкие отношения, Бакуго все-таки на это пошел. Тем более книжки, которые совала ему Кьека со словами «Давай, прочти, посмотри, как маньяки контроля заканчивают!», постепенно действовали. Разбирая кучу малопонятных слов, Бакуго начал вчитываться и в чужие судьбы. И они все чаще напоминали то, что творится у других кругом.

Он снизил контроль еще и потому, что с ними подолгу нихера не случалось. Они жили спокойно, без ссор, истерик, без казусов. Кьеку не пытались ограбить, изнасиловать, не притесняли «шельмы». А у него было все по-прежнему: где-то пытались убить, где-то нарывались на драку, но не больше обычного. Во время работы Кьека никогда не звонила, а если задерживалась первой, ее можно было поймать у выхода из Кабуки.

Поэтому, когда как-то раз, в середине дня, от нее пришел вызов, Бакуго сильно напрягся. Интуиция подсказывала, что это никакая не ошибка. Стараясь доказать и отвоевать собственную независимость, Кьека позвонит ему в самую последнюю очередь.

Так что он не стал тормозить а, поручив налажавшего торгаша Киришиме (мужика пока никто не бил), сам вышел на улицу — подальше от чужих ушей.

Едва он прожал кнопку, как на него обрушились чей-то вой и всхлипы, искаженные какими-то жесткими помехами. И Кьеку даже в испорченном голосе он не узнавал.

— По..пожалуйста… Ну пожалуйста… Приезжай в «Лиззис», ту такой… такой пиздец! Боже мой… боже мой… все мертвы, все мертвы!..

Бакуго прошибла дрожь. Тело как застыло. Сердце застучало так громко, что шум улицы он больше не слышал. Нет, ему позвонила не Кьека, а какая-то левая пизда. И раз она вышла на зашифрованный канал, значит, значит…

Эта сучка подключилась к голове Кьеки напрямую. Такое было возможно в двух случаях: либо она перед тем, как отрубиться, кому-то дала доступ, либо… 

Блядь! Блядь!

Бакуго накрыла странная паника. Одновременно хотелось все крушить, разносить к хуям улицы, прохожих, раскидывать, блядь, всех пинком, но в то же время внимание заострилось. Все виделось максимально четко. Его телом управлял холодный расчет, который велел брать жопу в руки, пиздовать к «Яйбе» и нестись в «Лиззис», чтобы разобраться со всем самому. Но для начала — Киришима. 

Не особо размышляя, Бакуго в три прыжка влетел в магазинчик и, перехватив напарника за плечо, коротко гаркнул:

— Разберись тут, а я съебываю. Не спрашивай!

Попрощавшись с ним хлопком по плечу, Бакуго тут же вылетел наружу и, распихивая прохожих без жалости, бросился к парковке. По дороге он запустил через дистанционное управление двигатель и наладил все доступы, так что потом хватило только вскочить в седло и, пройдя короткую авторизацию, газануть с места. Наверняка от резкого старта он сжег половину резины, но было как-то насрать.

Дорога проскочила в один миг. Наверное, потому что он пиздец шпарил и подсекал вообще всех. Где-то раза три какие-то придурки на корытах столкнулись, хотя даже у дешманских авто теперь есть датчики против угона и аварий. А когда образовался затор, Бакуго, послав на хуй всех, тупо проехался по двум-трем кузовам, используя их как трамплин. Где-то за спиной визжали сирены полицейских, но догнать его так и не смогли. Он скрылся в одном из переулков Кабуки и спрятал «Яйбу» в мусоре, заслонив какими-то контейнерами. 

Вылетев из переулка, он сразу направился к «Лиззис». Еще издалека он заметил, что у шлюх никого нет: все крышевалы, которые обычно толпились у входа, где сверкали неоновые бабы с топором и битой, куда-то делись. Подойдя ближе, Бакуго увидел под ногами расползающиеся лужицы крови. 

«Пиздец!» — мимоходом подумал он, распахивая двери пинком. В другой день на него бы уже наставили с десяток стволов, но внутри почти никого живого не оказалось. На стойке, где шлюхи продавали всякое шматье и мерч, лежала какая-то телка с разбитой головой. Ее мозги и технические жидкости медленно стекали по веселеньким розовым панелям. Чудом сохранившиеся глаза угрожающе мерцали фиолетовым.

Но это была не Кьека, так что Бакуго было в целом насрать. И он, отвернувшись, открыл пинком другую дверь, которая вела в гигантский зал, заставленный диванами из искусственной кожи с яркими неоновыми полосками по днищу. 

Там на бетонном полу с металлическими дорожками валялось трупов пятнадцать. Над ними стояли всего-то пятеро выживших шлюх. Куда делись остальные? Съебались? 

Дико озираясь, Бакуго тупо не знал, куда идти, куда смотреть. Почти всех мертвецов накрыли чем получится. Особенно старались покрывать головы. Бакуго еще не знал, почему. 

Пока он тупил, к нему подошла одна из выживших шлюх. Не особо высокая, она доставала Бакуго до подбородка. Ее реалскин и шапка кудрявых волос были конфетно-розового цвета, а дешевые «Кироси» сверкали расплавленным золотом. Телка носила странный бирюзовый комбинезон с фиолетовыми пятнами, похожими на принт, который носят военные; а еще на ней был какой-то меховой жилет. Все вместе сильно облепило фигуру, и Бакуго мог даже рассмотреть форму половых губ. Только ему было плевать: он запомнил, как эта «шельма» выглядит, только для того, чтобы она не смогла куда-то упездовать и затеряться. Ведь, судя по тому, как телка переминалась с ноги на ногу, именно она позвонила ему. 

— Э-эй… — нерешительно позвала она. Бакуго уставился на нее так, что телка от испуга всхлипнула.

— Т-ты ведь Бакуго, да? — попыталась она еще раз.

— Где Кьека? — угрожающе тихо спросил он, и девка почему-то часто закивала. 

Бакуго уставился на нее, молчаливо спрашивая, какого хуя, и она, к счастью все сходу поняла. Но в ответах все равно затупила:

— Понимаешь… понимаешь, она… 

Бакуго уже готовился заорать ей «Да рожай, блядь, побыстрее!», но розовая шлюха вдруг сорвалась на истерику. Запрокинув голову, она разрыдалась в голос. Чтобы дело хоть как-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки, Бакуго рванул к ней и зажал рот, после чего, встряхнув, рявкнул:

— Где Кьека, блядь?!

Она так тряслась и всхлипывала, что смогла только ткнуть в сторону пальцем. Бакуго перевел взгляд и застыл на месте. 

Из-под ядовито-розовой шубы на полу торчали знакомые ботинки. Бакуго их хорошо помнил, ведь нередко придерживал ноги Кьеки, если она пихалась и брыкалась. И нередко их же снимал. Толстая «тракторная» подошва, у самого края — фиолетовая подсветка. 

Мозг отказывался связывать эти ботинки с Кьекой. Отказывался собирать кусочки информации в одну картинку. В груди что-то переворачивалось. В висках стучало. Бакуго медленно отпустил розовую шлюху и двинулся к шубе на полу. Поверить в происходящее он не мог — слишком все было по-тупому, слишком нелепо, даже ржачно. Да кому вообще могло прийти в голову укрыть Кьеку такой стремной шубой? Как так вышло, что дешевая шмотка шлюхи за десятку «эдди» стала ей саваном?

И только отогнув край, он, блядь, понял, нахуя эта шуба, нахуя все так. 

От ее лица вообще ничего не осталось. Ее не просто убили — изуродовали, деформировали череп… Нет, ей переломали к хуям все лицевые кости, смяли округлую коробку, где хранились мозги, в крошево. Крупные обломки мешались с платами и другим раздолбанным железом, вязли в смятом мясе, в котором теперь нельзя было узнать ни носа, ни губ, ни рта. Ее голову как будто запихнули в камнедробилку, как будто в пресс для лома.

Бакуго смотрел на эту кашу и не мог отвести глаз. Он не удержался и рухнул на колени рядом. Прямо в лужу крови, прямо в ошметки плоти и мозгов. 

Сколько он сидел так? Тысячу часов? Пять минут? Время для него остановилось. 

Позже он так и не понял, когда розовая шлюха осмелилась к нему подойти. Когда назвалась Миной и сказала, что знает Кьеку давно. Что они обе из кочевников. Бакуго записывал ее фразы на автомате. Безучастно — будто он какой-то ИИ, и ему вообще поебать, что несет эта телка.

Из сбивчивых и противоречащих друг другу показаний, где пиздеж мешался с правдой, Бакуго выяснил, что приходили «тигры».Что эта, розовая, больно понравилась одному обсосу, и тот, не думая долго о временном перемирии, о границах территорий, об интересах банды, решил вот так просто завалиться в «Лиззис» и достать телку, которая делает отличный минет. Естественно, он пришел не один, а с двумя наемниками, а по факту «тиграми» из полевых. Один из них, судя по смятому черепу Кьеки, практиковал, как и Бакуго, устрашающие и грязные убийства. Выбирать особо не из кого — таких ублюдков всего пять. И голыми руками убивает только один — Мускул.

Бакуго пару раз с ним пересекался. Дохуя высокий и широкий, он мог не просто оторвать дверцу бронированного военного авто, но и смять за минуту-две. А все — синтезированные мускулы, новейшая разработка «Арасаки». Волокна не просто прочнее любого металла, но еще и утолщаются от подачи каких-то жидкостей. Если попадешься этому ходячему промышленному прессу в руки, считай, что уже труп. Чужие головы он раскалывал, как другие раскалывают орехи. И Кьеке пиздец не повезло. Смерть могла быть как мгновенной, так и мучительной. Мускул любил медленно выдавливать глаза и выжимать из черепной коробки мозги. Боль тогда — невыносимая. 

Но… нахуя ее убивать? Как Кьека оказалась в зале со шлюхами?

Запинаясь через слово и захлебываясь слезами, Мина объяснила, как Кьека вообще вышла из технических помещений монтажеров и попала под раздачу. Ее позвали. И не кто-нибудь — а подруга-шлюха.

— Прости! Прости, но у нее… у нее был ствол! И ты научил ее стрелять! Она всегда ходила при оружии, а наших… наших девочек уже убили!

Бакуго слушал ее молча. До него медленно доходило, какой он долбоеб. Сняв с Кьеки маячок, он подарил ей своей «Лексингтон», чтобы спать спокойно. И научил ее целиться и стрелять по банкам. Несколько свиданок они провели в тире, а потом ездили на отшибы, где Бакуго заставил ее отрабатывать самые ходовые сценарии нападения. Получалось хорошо, и Кьека как-то раз чуть не подстрелила его.

Но это же и привело ее сюда. Она много о себе возомнила. Думала, что справится.

Заикаясь и всхлипывая, розовая шлюха добавила:

— Она… она пристрелила моего клиента… И тогда… тогда… понимаешь, тогда те и пошли за ней.

Гигантский мужик с «алмазными» зубами, облепленный искусственными мускулами, и какой-то тощий псих с металлом во рту. Про второго Бакуго ничего не знал. Даже не догадывался, кто он. Но на это плевать. Любого можно пробить. Любую суку можно грохнуть.

— А потом они… они подобрали труп моего клиента и… все. Остались только мы… пятеро.

Переваривая информацию, Бакуго все никак не мог встать. От адреналина трясло. Мысли скакали: в своей башке он то перебирал доступный арсенал, с каким можно разнести всю «чайную» или убежище, куда наверняка свалили те суки, то пытался понять, стоит ли за охуевшим «тигром» «Арасака». Если члена банды прикончил кто-то со стороны, не наемник, а прохожий без боевых имплантов, варианта было два: либо от тела придурка по-тихому избавлялись и ставили виновника на баланс, либо убивали тут же, без жалости, чтобы другие дрожали. У «тигров» хватало нарывистых шестерок, и все шли как расходный материал. За них не имело смысла мстить — куда выгоднее поиметь «эдди» с того, кто нанес боссам ущерб. В этом случае «тигр» шел как собственность, чей ценник мог не уступать топовой пушке или тачке. Но если принимали решение наказывать, причины могли бы две, не больше. Первая — авторитет банды снизился и надо его поднимать, причем любыми путями. Вторая — задели драгоценных покровителей из «Арасаки», а у тех только одна стратагема: никто и ничто не покидает стены корпорации, все возвращается в семью.

И если Кьеку убили тут же, нихуя не обсуждая, то работает как раз тема с «Арасакой», ведь «чистка» накануне дала хороший бонус к авторитету «тигров». 

Даже в ярости Бакуго понимал, что противостоять «Арасаке» одному — чистое самоубийство. Куда проще приставить пушку к виску и покончить с собой и всем сэкономить время. Но, блядь, нет. Он никому такой радости не доставит. Пока они все не заплатят — никому.

От размышлений его отвлекла какая-то «шельма», мало похожая на шлюху. Наверное, какой-то техник. У нее был уродливый лягушачий рот и болотного цвета волосы, причем длиной до жопы. Бакуго запомнил и ее тоже — на всякий случай. Наклонившись к нему, она проскрипела искусственными и слегка поломанными связками:

— Можем достать из Мины запись. А то по ее словам ничего не понятно. Я Цую, работали с Кьекой.

Бакуго, вскинувшись, уставился на нее как на сломанный автомат, который нихуя не хочет отдавать: ни «эдди», ни товар. Она это, кажется, тоже поняла, но не испугалась. Эмоции у девки-технаря в синем рабочем комбинезоне были чуть теплее, чем у холодильника.

— Ну давай, блядь, покажи, что там у розовой в башке, — прорычал Бакуго.

А сам подумал: их всех придется убить. Никто не должен знать заранее, что он спрашивал о Кьеке. Никто не должен подготовиться к его приходу. Любой свидетель сольет о нем инфу. 

И прежде чем уйти с девкой-технарем, он крикнул остальным, чтоб остались на месте.

Они ничего не подозревали, и план сработал.

Когда оперативники «шельм» прискакали спасать клуб, нашли уже не пятнадцать трупов, а больше. И все сервера, вся электроника, где могли храниться записи с камер, была разъебана. Кьеку Бакуго не стал забирать. Потому что нихуя это больше не Кьека. В пустом теле от нее ничего не осталось.

* * *

Нужная чайная была у рынка «Цветок сакуры», неподалеку от синтоистского храма. Бакуго пару раз заходил туда, но всегда с выключенными гранатометами, без «Угля», ЭМ и светошумовух. Но теперь-то они повеселятся. Для этого у него еще припасены «Сингэн» и «Ахиллес». Первый — чтобы косить толпы, второй — чтобы снимать «башни» и дронов. Если начать с дронов и закончить людьми, есть маленький шанс выжить. Но Бакуго было похуй на любые шансы — тут важнее забрать с собой побольше народу. 

В общем канале «тигров» стояла тишина, координаторы и менеджеры кидали незначительные сообщения, дергали тех или других накосячивших, но никто — самого Бакуго. Ну а с чего им наводить шороху? Всего-то два десятка шлюх прикончили. «Кукол» за месяц и то больше утилизируют.

Бакуго же в эту тишину хотелось орать. Хотелось поднять на уши всех. Потому что он видел благодаря «шельме» с лягушачьим ртом, как все было. Как Кьеку подобрал Мускул и, заржав ей в лицо, это самое лицо и смял. Сдавил череп одним плавным движением, как пресс давит авто на помойке. Будто она не живая, а машина. Будто таких, как она, еще сделают сколько хочешь. А еще Мускул ржал как припадочный и твердил: «Покажи! Да, покажи кровь!». И Кьека забрызгала его с пяток до макушки. 

Это был полный пиздос. Чтобы справиться с реакциями обезумевшего от горя тела, Бакуго пришлось вхуярить себе пару стимуляторов: первый — для подавления психоза, второй — усилитель рефлексов. Глушители боли он вколол перед самой атакой. 

Выдохнув, он стал подниматься на лестницу чайной и, не доходя до рамок и камер, полез за ЭМ-гранатой. Сорвав кольцо и кинув ее подальше, он запустил волну, от которой погасли все световые панели. Следующую он кинул уже за раздвижные двери, заевшие после того, как их закоротило — предположительно именно над ними могли установить защитные турели. Что-то с негромким треском заглохло, и ему навстречу выбежала молоденькая японка-официантка. Но прежде чем она открыла рот, Бакуго рывком приблизился к ней и свернул шею. Отбрасывая тело в сторону, он двинулся дальше, на ходу снимая предохранитель с «Ахиллеса». И это было вовремя: по деревянным половицам побежали маленькие «паучки» — заказанные у «Арасаки» микропушки, которые резали врагов лазерными лучами. Но хватило и трех выстрелов, чтобы их закоротило тоже и они попадали на пол, как дохлые насекомые.

Опустив «Ахиллес», Бакуго пересек маленький зал-приемную у входа. Как и ожидалось, местные хостес выскочили из-за стоек, чтобы предложить ему записаться или остановить его продвижение, но тут он вытащил свободной рукой «Сингэн» и выстрелил, не целясь, чуть ли не в потолок — самонаводящиеся пули сами нашли, куда ебнуть. Хостес заглохли, успев выдать лишь «Добро пожаловать, господин!..».

Едва он повернул за угол и увидел зал, разбитый на уединенные комнаты, огороженные седзи, как из-под пола справа стала подниматься первая «башня» — Бакуго метко выстрелил в нее, а затем, обернувшись, в пол на другой стороне. Обычно такие турели ставили симметрично, чтобы давали перекрестный огонь. И этого хватило, чтобы показалась вторая «башня». Следующий выстрел обезвредил и ее. 

Дальше рисковать шкурой не имело смысла, поэтому Бакуго, напрягая искусственные мускулы, закинул куда подальше сначала одну ЭМ-гранату, а потом вторую. Первая, разорвавшись с негромким хлопком, спровоцировала активацию еще нескольких турелей, вторая с отложенной детонацией — их обезвредила. Но хлопки взрывов уже привлекли внимание: сразу, одна за другой, отодвинулись седзи и стали показываться татуированные и аугментированные рожи. Бакуго, закинув «Ахиллес» на плечо и упав на пол, выхватил «Сингэн» и стал палить по ним. Первые пули тут же положили двоих, но ранили куда больше — раздались первые вопли. И следом — первые ответные хлопки выстрелов. Приподнявшись над полом, Бакуго сдвинул вниз кисть и обнажил дуло гранатомета. Первый снаряд красиво улетел в ближайшую комнату, и вскоре по седзе разошлись ошметки и красные пятна. Вопли грянули разом — как будто кто-то выкрутил звук на полную. Крики, мат, выстрелы мигом разошлись по всей чайной, и тут какая-то черная молния с истеричным визгом бросилась к Бакуго. Он едва успел увернуться, уйти через перекат, как длинные кривые «клинки богомола» воткнулись там, где только что была его голова.

Бакуго не глядя пальнул снова, промазал и едва успел убрать ногу. Клинок прошел вскользь и пропорол штанину, пытаясь пригвоздить его к полу. Бакуго поднажал, и удалось вырваться, оставив на месте клочок. Одновременно снаряд, выпущенный из гранатомета, угодил в потолок, и сверху посыпались куски деревянных перекрытий, какое-то стекло и штукатурка. 

Но встать Бакуго не успел — черная молния сделала ему подножку и уронила спиной на пол. Ебнувшись об него со всей дури, Бакуго в самую последнюю секунду успел выставить руку и принять на металл клинок — иначе бы тот торчал уже в шее. Продрав глаза, Бакуго увидел, что над ним склонился какой-то тощий и ненормально гибкий уебыш с кучей металлических кап, держащих такие же металлические зубы. Челюсть у врага подрагивала, и весь этот металл издавал душераздирающий скрежет. Уебыш не говорил, а скрежетал, как консервная банка. А еще шипел, пыхтел и шамкал:

— Убьхуууу…

Почти вся рожа уебыша была скрыта кожаной маской. Чем он, блядь, глядел, где у него рецепторы — Бакуго предпочитал не знать. И лишний раз об этом не думать. Потому что уебыш был на линии огня. Всего-то и надо было, что скинуть вторую кисть и обнажить дуло. Бакуго скормил уебышу снаряд, послав его прямо в металлизированный рот. Продолговатую бошку разорвало, и зубы, как мелкая картечь, брызнули Бакуго в лицо. Он едва успел зажмуриться, чтобы не потерять раньше времени «Кироси». Щеки пиздецки обожгло, лицо стало мокрым от крови. Но теперь Бакуго на это было поебать. Нахуя ему живая кожа, живое мясо? Кьеки теперь нет, и некому его касаться. Не для кого беречь лицо. Все, что из этого мяса можно выжать — последнее усилие.

Обмякшее тело уебыша упало прямо на Бакуго и этим спасло ему жизнь — почти сразу его окатили ливнем пуль. Очередь не замолкала слишком долго — видимо, враг скооперировался. Прервать атаку можно было только одним способом — кинуть светошумовуху. А потом «Уголь». Бакуго провернул эту хрень почти вслепую. Светошумовуха не наносила теплового урона, поэтому он разорвал ее здесь же, рядом с собой, едва добыв с пояса. Закрыв «Кироси» светоподавляющими створками (а для этого хватило всего-то напрячь мышцы глаз), Бакуго сбросил тело уебыша (простроченное пулями вдоль и поперек), а затем, приподнявшись, уперевшись коленом в пол, кинул следом, куда-то вперед, два «Угля». Они разорвались быстро, и ответом были громкие вопли. Где-то попадало ливнем что-то мягкое — наверняка куски поджаренное плоти, оторванные импланты, руки и ноги.

Но открыть «Кироси» и оглядеться Бакуго не успел — его снесли и вмяли в ближайшую стену. А затем стали молотить по кишками, под ребра. Даже искусственные тут же треснули, изо рта хлынула кровь. Кто-то басовито ржал над ним, и Бакуго узнал этот смех.

«Вот сука ебаная! Думаешь, я сдохну первым? Нет, это ты сдохнешь первым!» — скрипя зубами, ожесточенно решил Бакуго и, напрягшись, пустил залп прямо перед собой. Стволы гранатометов погнуло из-за падения на него уебыша, а потом таранной атаки, поэтому руки сразу разорвало до трети, зато жаркая вспышка опалила не только Бакуго, но и врага. И, кажется, оторвала ему что-то. Но мускулистый противник как-то извернулся и умудрился откинуть его пинком и впечатать в стену. Бакуго успел только повернуться боком и вскинуть голову, и тут ему в рожу прилетел тяжеленный ботинок и сломал нос на хуй. Еще один удар отбросил его на спину, и уже над головой занесли подошву, чтобы то ли вырубить, то ли вообще убить, но тут враг перед ним весь как-то скорчился, заорал и задергался. Мелкая дрожь шла по широкому мускулистому телу волнами. От имплантов повалил черный дым. Послышались микровзрывы, и вся эта груда мощи и мяса рухнула чуть ли не на Бакуго. Глядя в раскуроченное лицо, довольно похожее на его собственное, разглядывая алмазные зубы и улыбку, навсегда застывшую на губах, Бакуго боялся дышать. Пялясь в пустоту выжженных глазниц, вдыхая чуть ли не горлом насыщенный запах сгоревшей проводки, он не сразу догадался поднять взгляд выше.

Над ним стоял какой-то чернокожий широкоплечий мужик в плаще с ингибиторами, и в наплечниках угадывался изоляционный материал и вшитая микроэлектроника для охлаждения. 

— Ну давай, вставай, Король-взрывокиллер. Босатка и Полночь хотят тебя видеть.

* * *

_Пусть ее сушит дождь проливной…_

Спустя два дня он снова открыл глаза и в который раз охренел от непривычной легкости в плечах — раскуроченные гранатометы ему сняли, поставили другие руки, говорят, обновили все ПО и защиту. 

Высокий и черный бугай (очевидно из «Вудуистов») сообщил, что это было нужно. Иначе бы сдетонировали сами мозги. «Тигры» не любят расставаться со своим имуществом, и Бакуго для них — такая же игрушка, как и те, которыми они торгуют ящиками. Или как те, которые вертятся на шестах. 

Даже в каменном коробе с задраенными окнами, где на стенах плясали черепа и кресты, Бакуго слышал дождь. На побережье Пасифики такое не редкость. И вообще не странно, если однажды всех тут на хуй смоет. Ведь гаитянам от своей судьбы не сбежать.

Кроме дождя ничего не слышалось. Разве что…

_Розмарин, шалфей, зверобой…_

Пряный запах трав. Их курили в каждом углу. Нахера? И почему всюду свечи? Не только лампы, но и живой огонь?

Потому что здесь, в чужой церкви, стоит гроб. И он — тоже не по традиции. Он — из уважения. И кремация будет завтра. 

Бакуго не мог от него отойти — так и сидел, прижавшись спиной к алтарю. Только раз ему хватило храбрости заглянуть внутрь. Только раз — а его пидорасило до сих так, будто он заглянув в самый ад.

Там лежала почти живая Кьека. Обработанное в растворах тело больше не гнило. Раздолбанный в крошево череп заменили отпечатанной на 3D-принтере головой, покрытой суперкачественным реалскином. Какой-то умелец набил на щеках алые татуировки, добавил искусственный шелк, полностью имитирующий живые волосы. Новая башка имела кучу деталей и несовершенств, добавляющих ей человечности — от складки на переносице до мелких морщинок в уголках рта. И только запах подсказывал, что внутри нихера нет. Никогда не было синапсов, сосудов, извилин. Кьека в гробу — бутафория. Она нужно только для того, чтобы давить на психику. Чтобы Бакуго случайно не забыл, почему он тут, кто его враг.

_Чтоб каждая нитка стала сухой…_

Все это время чернокожий бугай ходил за ним по пятам. Напоминал, что тянуть больше нельзя. Босатка и какая-то Полночь хотят что-то перетереть. Нахуя он им? Что от него, почти мертвеца и будущего киберпсиха, надо?

Когда время пришло, его подключили насильно. Просто смели все ограничения, забрались в голову и заставили слышать и видеть. Хуевое ощущение, когда твои глаза — больше не твои. И собственная рука готова вцепиться в глотку. Но с нетраннерами всегда так. С «Вудуистами» — особенно.

— Нам жаль тебя принуждать, мальчик, но другого героя у нас нет. И ты сам виноват, что у тебя так много аугментации, — сказала тень какой-то бабы в черном латексе. Ее лица практически не было видно. Наверное, он громко об этом подумал, потому что она посмеялась: — Когда войдешь в нашу Сеть и получишь первый цифровой аватар, вот и поглядишь.

— Да вы мне не всрались.

— О, правда? А если я скажу, что из тех обломков плат, которые мы извлекли из головы твоей возлюбленной, еще можно достать ее личность? Что ее можно возродить?

От этой новости он как отупел. Шок был слишком сильным, чтобы поверить или послать всех на хуй.

И тут подключился другой. Тот, кого называли Босаткой.

— Он бесполезен. Тут нечего поддерживать. Он нас не возглавит.

В ответ Бакуго очень громко подумал «А ты вообще кто? Больно распизделся, хуй с горы».

Но баба в латексе опять вмешалась. Она ласково заметила:

— Этому мальчику благоволят. Его как минимум одобряют «мальстремовцы», а они со всеми в контрах.

— Не обольщайся. Они идут грабить «Арасаку» и нацелились на новые стимуляторы.

— Нам же лучше. Станут конкурентами с «Животными».

Услышав это, Босатка шумно выдохнул и тогда расщедрился рассказать план. И перечислить выгоды, которые получит он, Бакуго, если подставит жопу.

— Слушай сюда, малец, нам рассусоливать некогда. Максимум через неделю в Пасифике соберутся главари всех банд. В том числе ненавидящие тебя «Шельмы» и «Тигриные когти». Если бы ты, напав на своих же, работал почище, может быть, и удалось бы прихлопнуть вашего главного. Он был в здании, но ты обосрался, и тебя чуть не пришили. Хоть бы подельников завел, что ли?..

Бакуго ответил ему мрачным молчанием. Босатка продолжал:

— Каждому из нас кое-что нужно от «Арасаки». Все дороги ведут туда. И сейчас прижало всех. Но больше всех прижало тебя. У «Арасаки» есть новая разработка — биочип. И такая штука, как «Душегуб» — программка для оцифровки личности. Одна птичка напела, что она почти готова. И что кто-то вовсю цифрует своих родственников и любовниц. 

Бакуго поймал себя на том, что затаил дыхание.

— Не хотелось бы тебя уговаривать, но… в Швеции есть крутая конторка «Иггдрасиль», которая занимается биоимплантами. Так вот, они под шумок и клонированием занимаются. Ничего не обещаю, но у нас есть образцы ДНК твоей девчонки. Душу ее тоже можно оцифровать. Проблем с «эдди» не будет — мы тебе перекинем сколько захочешь. А взамен проберись как можно дальше. Мы будем тебе помогать. Откроешь ворота — и мы все будем при выгоде. И тогда…

_И тогда снова будет со мной…_

— Так что от меня надо? — спросил Бакуго. И, кажется, вслух.

Босатка усмехнулся.

— Не сдохнуть для начала. Погрузим тебя в глубокую Сеть. Зальем пару протоколов. Придется лечь под лед. Если встанет сердце — откачаем. Ну как? 

Едва Бакуго пробормотал «Ладно, хуй с вами», как его вывели из режима марионетки. Дали обратно ноги и руки, глаза и голову. Чернокожий бугай помог ему встать и повел из каменной церкви куда-то глубже в бункер. Всюду мерцали граффити с черепами. Всюду было проложено оптоволокно.

В гигантском убежище под землей из проводов толщиной с теплотрассу постоянно сыпались искры и заливали металлический и каменистый пол сверкающим трескучим дождем. Там стояло множество ванн. И в одну из них Бакуго затащили за шкирку.

От холода свело зубы. Заныли заштопанные кое-как раны на лице. От каждой попытки повернуться кубики льда оглушительно гремели. 

И пока Бакуго проваливался в цифровую пустоту, в его голове вертелась лишь одна строчка:

_И тогда снова будет со мной…_

_…будет со мной…_

_…будет со мной…_

Перед ним выросли башни данных, оттиски и отпечатки цифровых личностей.

За ним стояла армия. А впереди возвышалась Арасака-тауэр.

Сложи этот домик из цифр, прорвись сквозь стену льда, и откроется путь к бессмертию.

Это… возможно. Ведь рвется он туда не один.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Дитя улиц](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225391) by [WTF BNHA BakuBowl 2021 (bakubowl2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakubowl2021/pseuds/WTF%20BNHA%20BakuBowl%202021)
  * [Технофилия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713722) by [WTF BNHA BakuBowl 2021 (bakubowl2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakubowl2021/pseuds/WTF%20BNHA%20BakuBowl%202021)




End file.
